Evil fan work
by Gemenice
Summary: Blitzkriegs are forced to read some fanfiction... what will happen? Pairings with Kai...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** Ehm… pretty hard. Some Tala/Kai in this chapter I think, but… Someone/Kai in the future…

**A/N:** Well… if you're going to read this you have to be pretty **patient.** I know the pairing is written pretty weirdly and all, but… well I explained in second A/N at the end because it will be pretty long ^^;

_This is used for fanfiction in the story… you'll understand if you'll read it._

**~~**~Evil Fan Work~**~~**

Kai was going to kill certain crazy redheaded Russian. He didn't know HOW did Mr. Dickenson get Tala to agree – probably not telling him everything and as the redhead wanted to get rid of the older man _quickly_ he just say yes, not really caring about the consequences, but… the consequences were that Kai was there now along with tired Spencer, grinning Ian (Kai didn't know what the two of them did last night), glaring Bryan and guilty looking Tala. Well… at least it seemed that that idiotic redhead now knew how pissed off Kai was (judging by the glances he stole from time to time at his younger teammate).

Kai took a deep breath as he looked at Mr. Dickenson again.

"What's the use of us doing that again?" He asked slowly, every syllable forced out of his mouth.

"Because it would provide us with the money from dealing, Kai, my boy."

_My boy_… uh how much Kai hated that.

"So you're going to torture us with that fangirl's shit for few dollars?" This time it was Bryan to asked, looking really really not amused and Kai noted contently how Dickenson took a step back.

"Now, now Bryan, it's not a few dollars. And your Captain already agreed and signed the contract." Two nasty glares were sent to the direction of said captain, who was currently too busy staring at the floor of the BBA building. How was it possible that Tala never realized how… interesting the floor was there? Oh and there were lights on the walls too, nice…

Kai sighed as he noticed Spencer putting a calming hand on Bryan's arm, it wouldn't help them if the other threw a tantrum.

"When do we start and for how long?"

"Well," Dickenson shot Kai, Tala and Bryan insecure look, before gulping down. "the three of you should start right away… Spencer and Ian are free for today, but tomorrow they should be here."

Kai's glare hardened as the relief marked Spencer's and Ian's faces… oh that was SO not fair. Just because Tala was idiot enough to work on some stupid _fanfictions_ that their idiotic _fangirls_ wrote. Damn, Kai was surely going to kill him one day.

"And what are we exactly going to do?" Tala asked in a quiet voice.

Mr. Dickenson smiled in what he probably thought was a calming manner (well, it only succeeded in making Kai even angrier). "You're just going to sit in a room and read a fan work that will be presented to you. The camera will be with you all the time, so please refrain from anything that would cause… problems."

To that Bryan lifted an eyebrow before a devilish smirk appeared on his face, one saying yeah, sure, dream on and Kai smirked himself. Oh he knew that it will be horrible, but… with Bryan being like that maybe he won't feel the need to kill someone at the end, even though… he doubted that.

It wasn't long before the three of them were led into a silent room with a big projection screen in front of a little couch – at least it wasn't those uncomfortable chairs, and they were waiting for first 'fan work' to start.

And Kai really didn't get why the fans would be so fucking happy about them reading their things. It wasn't long and the words appeared on the screen.

***

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own Beyblade or any of its characters._

Kai's eyebrow twitched… why were they supposed to read something like that if the person didn't even OWN a BEYBLADE?!

"Then go buy one and don't bother us with useless information." Bryan on Kai's right growled and he smirked. Well, at least he wasn't going to be the only one tormented.

_**Warnings: shounen-ai, boys love**_

When that appeared… Kai had the decency to blink. What the hell did the person mean… boys' love?

_**Pairings:**__ Tala/Kai_

All right THAT was a little easier to understand and Kai's eyes widened as he stared at the screen… and so did the other's two next to him.

"What the fuck-?" Tala managed and Kai shot him a look telling him that he was as clueless as the redhead.

_**A/N:**__ Well… just thinking about relationships… nothing serious._

Nothing serious? Good… at least Kai won't have to pay much attention. He heard Bryan scoff next to him and grinned, maybe it won't be that bad? At least he'll spent some time with Bryan and Tala… doing something useless and in front of the camera and that movie would be probably later somewhere on the net, but… who cares.

_****~~*Family*~~****_

Kai had a stupid feeling that that was a title of the story – at least he guessed for it to be a story, and really… what could be so horrible about family? Okay, they probably will pull out Voltaire, but Kai had that issue long behind himself, so really… so far no harm done, right?

… if he just knew how wrong he was…

_Kai frowned at the book in front of him_

"Why are we supposed to read about you reading?" Bryan asked Kai with a glance at the younger and Kai just shrugged. He didn't know, and he didn't care.

_and the dictionary that lay close to it and his frown deepened as he studied the page._

"You're pretty lame Hiwatari, if you need a dictionary while reading stupid book." Bryan chuckled evilly, eyeing the younger boy… which earned him a glare.

"Shut up. That's not me… it's some fangirls-me-alike-fantasy."

Tala grinned.

"Well… but I DID find a dictionary in your room, Kai."

"It was an ITALIAN one!"

A shrug. "Your fault for learning to speak Italian. What use is it anyway? Other than trying to get that 'Miguel' in the bed."

Bryan smirked evilly, before looking over at his friend.

"Oh… are you jealous Tala? I'm sure that if you'd ask nicely, Kai would think about getting you into the bed."

A glare "Shut up."

Kai's eyebrow twitched as he did his best to watch the screen.

"Shut up… BOTH of you."

_It was a month since he decided to learn how to talk German and now he knew the language… a little__._

Bryan's eyes rolled at that.

"Now that person must really love you Kai, otherwise you wouldn't be so god-moded. There is no one who is able to learn a language in just a month."

A smirk formed on the younger Half-Russian's face as he looked at his friend.

"You're just jealous because I actually CAN speak German."

"Only because you're a language freak." A whisper from Tala came, something that Kai pointedly ignored.

_And why he decided to speak it? Because of __Blitzkrieg boys_.

"Hey, that's not truth! We try to **stop** Kai from learning useless stuff, not force him into more!" Tala growled out accompanied by Bryan's nod… and Kai's roll of the eyes.

_Yes, because of the name of their team. The name wasn't Russian as one would expect from Russian team, nor English as their name was before. No… it was German._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"If that girl had a problem with that, she could've just told us – we'd sent her to hell even without her writing something this bothersome."

_And Kai found himself liking the name, the language and so he decided to learn it. And it was going well so far._

Another roll of Bryan's eyes.

"Just one word – godmodding."

"Shut up." Kai growled. "It's not as if I ASKED her to write that about me."

_Really the language wasn't what had Kai frowning, it wasn't the language – it was the lesson he was currently learning. Die Familie. Family__._

Tala blinked at that.

"Wow… is it possible that the useless babbling is behind us and we're actually getting to the point?"

Bryan gave out a wry laugh.

"Don't count on that." Kai just nodded… He too doubted that would be the case and well… they couldn't do much so they just had to wait and see.

_Kai's frown deepened even more as he studied the page in front of him, or better on the part written in English_

Bryan blinked.

"Wait… so he doesn't have a problem with the German part, but the English? Pretty stupid seeing that on tournaments **English** is the language spoken in." He frowned before looking at Kai. "You have some retarded fans."

Kai scoffed.

"Tell me about that." He still remembered that one time, that that bunch of girls chased him through the entire city – and he lost his most favorite shirt in the fight for surviving. Really, where are the times that the only thing Kai needed to do to be left alone was glare? The fans were becoming more and more courageous these last days…

– _a part he could understand without thinking already._

"Oh," Bryan muttered, "I take it back. She's just semi-retarded."

_Family… people bonded by blood or in some cases marriage. Family… by blood… _

Tala started at the screen before looking at Kai.

"Why are you so fascinated with blood in that story?"

"Maybe he's a vampire?" Bryan offered grinning at the certain small blue-haired teen that was trying to disappear in his part of the couch. Not only was that thing boring but that person was actually talking about his family… as if she knew ANYTHING.

_He bit his lip_

A nod from Tala.

"He IS a vampire."

_as he found out he didn't like the lesson one bit. Because if family was supposed to be people bonded by blood… the only family he had was his Grandfather._

Kai rolled his eyes. Oh yeah. Trust his fans to pull out Voltaire any time they could. Great. Couldn't they find something new?

_The only person he DIDN'T want as family._

Kai looked at the other Blitzkriegs when no mocking came… for what he was thankful. Bryan and Tala probably knew that Voltaire was still a touchy subject to him.

_He closed the German book – no… this lesson was stupid. There was no way one could decide who was family only by blood. No way. Because Kai's grandfather wasn't Kai's family, not in his eyes at least. Family…. Family were other people. _

At that, Tala grinned.

"You didn't tell us you had a secret sister, Kai."

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "what does she wear on her face, pink circles?"

_Spencer was family…._

Three pairs of wide eyes stared at the screen in front of them…

"What the… fuck." Kai muttered and noticed that Tala turned to him.

"SPENCER is your sister?!"

A glare.

_Because of the way he always looked up from his book, when Kai stormed into the room and threw himself in the nearest chair, glaring and murmuring under his nose__._

Tala grinned.

"Hmmm… interesting. The author probably saw you in your PMS stage Kai."

_He was family because of the amusement in his eyes when he lifted an eyebrow and asked 'Fangrils?' and made Kai growl._

Tala sighed… before grinning. Alright, if he was made to sit there, he could have a little fun at least – it didn't matter that the fact that they had to be there was his fault.

"He made you growl? What were you doing Kai?"

Kai blinked at Tala, not really sure what that sly grin on redhead's face was supposed to mean.

"What?"

_Because of the chuckle that escaped him before the blonde got up,_

Tala grinned – oh that was so useful, before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now **what part** exactly of him _got up_?"

There was a moment of silence before Kai turned to look at Tala, disgust clearly written over his face.

"I just PRAY you didn't mean, what I think you did."

_put his book aside, walked to kitchen_

"He's going to relieve his part that got up in the kitchen… hmm; I never knew Spencer was so kinky." Tala grinned at the horrified expression on Kai's face.

_and returned few moments with hot chocolate – white,_

"Suuuure… chocolate. **White**. I didn't know people called it **chocolate** nowadays."

_the one that Kai loved._

Silence… before Tala burst out laughing and Bryan couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on the youngest face. It was far beyond horrified by now.

_Because of the way he would hand the chocolate to Kai_

"You know," Tala breathed out once he managed to calm down his laughter, "now I know why Dickenson sent Spencer and Ian home for today…"

Bryan grinned too.

"Yeah, Ian would rip Spencer's balls off if he read this… well Spencer's or yours." His grin widened even though the younger didn't really notice anything. He was still staring at the screen his eyes wide.

_mess up his hair before sitting down back to his chair on the other side of the room and telling Kai how the last fangirl got Tala's underwear – a story that would always cheer the teen up._

"WHAT?!" A certain redhead yelled glaring at the screen. "What the fuck is THAT supposed to mean."

A smirk appeared on Kai's face as he turned to his childhood friend blinking innocently.

"Something you're not telling us, Tal'?"

_Ian was family… because of the way the boy would walk in the kitchen and every morning take Kai's milk right from his hand_

Tala grinned… oh it was payback time.

"Kai's milk? Well… it seems that Spencer is not the only one relieving himself in kitchen."

"Tala!" Kai growled glaring.

Bryan looked up, exchanging a devious smirk with Tala before patting Kai's head (almost) lovingly.

"Now now, don't worry Kai. Ian probably won't tear your balls of seeing that he's involved in a relationship with you too."

Kai's eyes turned to stare at Bryan then the boy composed himself and a single word fell from his lips, before he turned to glare at the screen ignoring his two friends.

"Traitor."

– _the milk the older teen has to go buy because there was NONE of the one he bought the day before_

"Oh don't worry Kai. Fresh milk is always the best."

Kai felt his face heating up.

– _and pour it all over those disgusting SWEET cereals._

"Ian was always weird." Bryan muttered and Kai rolled his eyes, not really sure if he should point out that **Bryan** was the one weird because really, there was probably no one else on the whole world who would hate sweets the way Bryan did.

_Without giving Kai one little bit. Because of the way Kai would smack him over the head and glare and the other would almost choke,_

"Now… that girl did a good work on researching your sadistic side…" Tala mused, ignoring the heated glare from Kai.

_before turning and starting an argument, one that would have Bryan lifting an eyebrow,_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"MOST of the things that happen in our house make me lift my eyebrow."

_Tala chuckling in the corner__,_

"You know," Kai mused, "now that I see it written there… you really spent an awful time chuckling and cackling in dark corners… is that some fetish of yours?"

Bryan grinned.

"I think, that the corner must do for him, seeing that the **kitchen** is occupied most of the time."

"HEY!"

_and Spencer sighing before saying that 'if he'll hear one more word from them he'll kiss them… along with the tongue' – which was threat enough for Kai,_

Three horrified teens stared at each other in silence…

_and treat enough for Ian so he growled something more, before skipping to the blonde with the big grin on his face and asking for the punishment._

Kai moaned closing his eyes.

"I SO didn't need to read that…"

Red hair bobbed up and down. "I know how you feel…"

_Which ended with Kai, Bryan and Tala deciding to get breakfast somewhere out… and far away from the house hopefully._

Three silent nods.

_Bryan was family… because of the way he would roll his eyes at Tala,_

Kai could feel Bryan and Tala tensing up when the two noticed their names.

"She'd rather not write something stupid about me." The gray-haired blader growled and Kai grinned evilly. Oh it would be SO hilarious if she did.

_when the redhead would about SOMETIMES being nice to his other team (even though Kai was sure he didn't meant that… not really)._

The three stared in the silence at the sentence until Tala cleared his throat.

"Is it just me or is there something seriously wrong with that sentence?"

"Guess the drugs were wearing off by the time she wrote that." Kai growled quietly.

_Because of the way the teen would glare at Tyson and anyone else who'd get a tiny bit close to hurting even one of them._

The blush on Bryan's face was priceless and Kai couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as Tala chuckled.

"Aaaw how cuuute… so the fans know about your mother-hen complex, Bry."

"Shut up, Tala."

_Because of the way Bryan would walk in the room, tap Kai's shoulder and grin at him,_

"He probably wants you to go to kitchen with him as well." Tala whispered to Kai what earned him two intense glares.

_winking before Tala's cry would be heard and the very WET redhead would march up into Kai's room with his,_

"Very '**wet** redhead'? Are you sure he came for ME, Tala?" Kai smirked looking at the redhead who was currently gaping at him.

"No way," Bryan muttered, "I'd rather come for you, Kai."

This time it was Kai at Bryan with wide eyes, same Bryan that was currently glared at by Tala.

_glaring at Bryan and asking for explanation_ _and the way Bryan would blink surprised. _

"Yeah, because I thought you knew what can get you **wet,** Tala."

"Shut it, Bryan."

"_What are you talking about Tala? I was here with Kai last two hours." _

Kai glared at his friend.

"Using me as the alibi again?"

Bryan held up his hands innocently.

"Hey like you said, that's not me… just some weird fantasy of some weird fangirl."

_Because of the way Bryan would chuckle when Kai would nod and confirm the alibi_

At the last word Kai sent a pointed look at Bryan.

_and the redhead would growl and stomp out of the room, glaring at Ian who would stand in the hall blinking. _

"Yeah," Tala nodded, "he was standing in the hall because he was going to ask Kai to go to **kitchen** with him, but Bryan was quicker, poor Ian – OW, KAI! What did you kick me for?!"

Kai just glared.

…_and Tala was family too… For the way the other would smile at him,_

"Witch smile does that girl mean?" Bryan asked slowly, "The one 'Ha-I-just-ate-your-breakfast' or the 'I'm-in-the-seventh-heaven-because-I-just-read-something-really-perverted' or 'I-just-got-a-huge-problem'?"

"Maybe all of them?" Kai offered.

_make fun of Rei being a princess with hair like that…_

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"He DOESN'T look like a princess."

Bryan nodded. "More like a Chinese Sadako."

Kai rolled his eyes sighing. "Rei didn't get out of the TV." He reminded his fellow bladers and prayed for the end of the fic or whatever was it.

"Maybe they don't have television in China?"

…Kai didn't bother with answer to that.

… _Because of the way Tala would walk up to Kai so the teen won't see him and the way he would hug him from behind pressing his front into Kai's warm back._

"Which, would end with Kai, kicking the obnoxious redhead in a very painful area." Bryan grinned when Tala let out a wince and Kai nodded evilly.

_Because of the way Tala's lips would softly brush his neck asking if everything was all right._

"…I think I'm getting the idea of what 'Tala/Kai' means…" Bryan muttered staring at the screen not really sure what feelings it awoke in him…

"Whatever shut up, it's getting interesting." Tala growled and Kai looked at him with wide eyes.

_Because of the way Tala would hold Kai in their bed on bad days, as the one when they heard Voltaire was released from the prison._

Trying to ignore Tala's **weird** smile, Kai frowned at the second part of the sentence.

"Yeah… Voltaire again. Good work of finding at least ONE name of my relative."

_Because of the way Tala would whisper in his ear, his hand running comfortingly all over Kai,_

"All over, hmmm…?" Tala grinned and looked at Kai who looked like someone just gutted his favorite cat in front of him and was trying to feed him it.

"Just one word… Pervert."

_while the other would tell him how much he loved him. _

"And you're a sap." Bryan grinned.

… _Really… why did that book say that family is formed by people bonded by blood and/or marriage?_

"Probably it didn't," Kai growled, "but that idiotic fangirl didn't have any other idea about tormenting me so she used that."

"Hey! She's tormenting us too!" Tala exclaimed and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"You know, Tala, it would be more believable if you didn't have drool all over you."

_None from those people shared Kai's blood._

"Back to the Vamp-Kai, I see…"

_And none of them were married to Kai._

"Yeah well… no same-sex-marriages allowed, yet." Tala offered and Kai blinked when he detected a hint of … sadness?

_Spencer, Ian, Bryan, Tala… that was Kai's family… one chose by far stronger bond than blood or marriage._

A sigh left Kai's lips.

"Yeah well… joined hatred towards certain man is a pretty strong bond."

_Kai's eyes widened when he suddenly felt arms around his shoulders and he looked up, his red eyes meeting with blue ones. _

"That wouldn't happen like that." Kai growled out and felt more than saw Tala and Bryan nod.

"Kill first, ask questions later?" Bryan offered before the answer in form of Kai's nod came.

"_What's wrong, Kai?" Tala asked, squeezing Kai's shoulders for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Kai's cheek._

A sigh.

"You're drooling again, Tala."

_He could see the hunched shoulders of his boyfriend_

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled his eyes at the screen.

"I thought it was pretty obvious by the way that thing was written." Bryan mumbled seeing that Tala was too busy grinning.

"Well… I thought we were just sleeping together, but… **boyfriend**? HE?" A glare from Tala and shrug from Kai.

_when he came to the room, his lover was frowning but not in anger, Tala noticed… more in… despair._

"Yeah, despair, because some idiotic redhead wouldn't stop getting to me from behind."

"You know, I can do front too." Tala winked.

_So he quickly crossed the room, hugged him from behind and now… now he was waiting for Kai's answer – he couldn't wait to hear what was making Kai feel bad – and then he'll take Bryan with him and the two of them will get rid of whatever it was. _

"Kind of reminds me at Abbey…" Kai muttered, the long forgotten memories returning… the ones where Bryan returned with bloodied face but with satisfied grin as he said something about 'that asshole not making fun of Kai having a female bit-beast anymore'.

_Kai leaned back, enjoying the warmth of his lover, before grinning__-_

"-and kicking Tala's ass."

"HEY!"

Kai smiled innocently. "You agree? I'm glad."

_it didn't matter what the book said… Tala and the others were still a family. A family HE chose a family that he loved. _

"Aaaw you're so sweet, Kai!" Tala explained mockingly… and Bryan joined him.

"If you felt like that about us, you should've just told us, sweetie."

Kai felt blush creeping up to his face as he hung his head, hoping his bangs will cover it at least a little… and by the chuckles that came, Kai was sure it didn't work.

"Shut up."

"_It's nothing." He grinned before kissing Tala – just a kiss, a lick to others lips and light movement of Kai's lips against Tala's, a quick kiss but one that promised more… later. _

"…you know if she stopped at that 'Tala' we would've got the point and were here a little shorter." Bryan mumbled.

_Tala pouted when the kiss ended way too soon for his own tastes and sighed before nuzzling Kai's neck – which had Kai rolling his eyes. _

Kai sighed and didn't even look at Tala who was now sitting straight looking at the screen as if it was something really interesting – and Kai was sure that the redhead was just doing it to irritate him…

"_Aren't you a WOLF, Tala?" The bluenette asked, referring to the names they chose in Abbey_

"WHAT names? As far as I know, our names never changed."

– _and had to stop himself from laughing when Tala almost pouted. _

"_I am a… domesticated wolf."_

"More like domesticated psychopathic pervert." Kai growled and regretted it in next moment as Tala hugged him.

"Aw, but you still love me, how sweet!"

Bryan just chuckled rolling his eyes… oh yeah; Tala could really get on one's nerves if he wanted to.

_A lift of blue eyebrow._

A blink… three times.

"_Should I put a collar and leash on you then?" _

Tala's eyes sparkled as he looked at blushing Kai. "Kinky… please do."

_The blue eyes sparkled, before Tala pulled away with a grin. _

"_Now… that's an idea, Kai."_

Bryan blinked before looking at Tala.

"I just have to ask… didn't you by any chance write this?"

A wiggle of eyebrows.

_The redhead caught Kai's hand pulling him from the chair he was sitting in. "I think we should go to bed and… try to find something that we could pretend is a leash before we'll go out and buy one."_

"You know," Tala grinned, "I think I like this."

"And I think I've got a new material for my nightmares." Kai groaned and when he felt the redhead next to him stiffen, made the mistake of looking up. And was met with miserable looking blue eyes.

"Would it be that bad? To be with me?" Kai stared and opened his mouth, not really sure what he should answer… would it be that bad? To be with Tala? To be held by him?

He was saved from giving the answer thought, as Bryan spoke.

"The text is moving…"

_Tala added huskily and was rewarded when Kai's eyes widened, before they half closed, darkening with desire._

None from the boys said anything as one was too busy wondering if he would feel desire with Tala, if he could be with the redhead and if the redhead was only joking when he asked him that, but… those eyes. The second one was silently looking at those lines, not sure if he should be damning that thing or thank whoever had written it because for a moment he got a glimpse of maybe how it would be if he and Kai got together (not to mention that maybe if someone else was thinking like that too that it was possible) and the last one was looking at the two of his friends trying to decipher what they were thinking… which was pretty hard seeing that both of their faces were blank.

_Oh yeah… definitely stronger bond…. Maybe he should just find another book to learn from? One that knew that real family was bonded by love… and in case of some special persons… desire too._

Bryan sighed when the silence remained… and rolled his eyes.

"Do you think it's the end already?"

_The end_

**Thank god**, Kai's mind muttered and he stood up, before rolling his eyes as he noticed that the text was still moving…

_Liked it? Not? Please review_

Bryan grinned sweetly.

"Of course we will review, just give us your address and we'll come and make sure you know just how MUCH we liked it." The dry tone of the eldest made Kai grin and chuckle quietly even though he really didn't feel like it… his mind was still whirling around Tala's question and the way the blue eyes looked at him.

"Alright boys, you can go for now. Don't forget about tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson's voice came and Kai rolled his eyes before walking out of the room, the two walking in his heels. Well… the ride to the apartment the Blitzkriegs were staying at was pretty silent…

END

**A/N:** well so… a little explanation. This is a first chapter (and maybe last too) of my somewhat new project. Some time ago I was talking with my friend and we were reading fanfics and were just joking about what the Beyblade characters would say if they read it and well… I was just bored and… this wrote itself on its' own.

Now… you surely noticed that there are TWO stories in there – one a fanfiction that the Blitzkriegs were forced to read and the second – their thoughts along with some plot… (a really lame plot, I know ^^;), well the fiction used there wasn't supposed to be mine, but well I figured that if by any means you people will like this and want me to continue this stupid idea, I should show the people what I'd like to do with their fics before I'll ask them for the permission to borrow them… so… yeah. Another point explained.

Yes, to the pairing… I'm not entirely sure what will happen to the story, whether it will be Tala/Kai, Bryan/Kai or Bryan/Tala/Kai… or someone else with Kai as uke (bottom) because I'm not sure yet about adding another teams to this forced readings, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me, I'd be thankful.

Alright…so.. that should be probably all. Review please???

The fanfiction used: _Family_, by Gemenice


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is TyKa and the other fiction, you guys know - some Tala/Kai, maybe Bryan/Kai for now… though… I'm doing my best on it forming to one pairing/threesome, oh and some Spencer/Ian mentioned. Just a warning.

**A/N: **Well now I have to thank **SparklesKuromi**, because she's just really really awesome. She gave me the permission to use her **'Phoenix'** in like few seconds so I'm really thankful.

And thanks to the all people who reviewed/favored the story, you're great! ^^

**The fiction used – **_**Phoenix**_** by **_**SparklesKuromi**_**. **Thank you so much!

_This is used for the fiction in fiction._

*******

Kai groaned when the alarm next to his bed went off letting him know that they had half an hour left to get to the BBA building. He wasn't sleeping, he was lying fully dressed on the bed staring at the ceiling and he just wanted… few hours of silence and peace before he'll be forced to do that stupidity once again. He considered killing Tala -maybe it wouldn't prevent him from having to go to the 'readings' but at least he'd feel better, but then Spencer found out and forbid him that too.

"Kai?" A knock on the door and Spencer's voice came. "Come on, we have to go."

A sigh ripped from Kai's lips and he really tried not to think that he looked like a little pouting kid as he made his way over to the door and in the hall seeing that the others were waiting for him already.

"The car is here already." Ian jumped and Kai rolled his eyes nodding.

"Fine." He muttered as they stepped into the elevator along with the rest of Blitzkrieg boys, doing his best not to look at the redhead. He didn't speak with Tala after yesterday and the way the redhead looked at him back then was still haunting him.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he looked up at smiling Bryan.

"It won't be that bad… really."

Yeah… Kai just hoped so.

And when they got to BBA building and Kai saw the guilty smile on Mr. Dickenson's face, he knew his prayers weren't heard out.

***

They had only moment to sit down – Tala, Kai and Bryan in one couch and Spencer with Ian in the other when the words appeared on the damned screen.

_**A/N:**__ I got the basic idea of doing a story about Axe from reading SpottedShadow2947's story called Axe _

Bryan frowned before leaning over to Kai.

"What do you think, how many of the crazy fangirls out there are able to write these 'fanfictions'?"

Kai forced himself not to glare.

"I hope a lot less than the ones that are claiming to be our 'long lost sisters that were living with us in the Abbey'."

Tala chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Don't you think it's time for someone to tell them that Abbey was a _training centre_ for _boys_."

Bryan's gaze was directed at Tala this time.

"You want some retarded chick claiming to be your 'brother'?"

_(the story is really good BTW. __Go read it after this)._

Ian scoffed.

"Yeah. Sure. You can count on that. We're on our way. We're so happy-"  
"Spencer, please make that little prick of yours shut up before I'll tear his tongue out for the sake of the society." Bryan growled making the mistake (along with Tala and Kai) of looking over at his friend – who was currently too busy with doing what Bryan wanted – making Ian shut up. It was just shame that he was using his own tongue in said boy's throat for that.

"My eyes, my eyes! I think I've gone blind!" The redhead yelled melodramatically throwing his hands over his poor abused eyes, as Kai turned to stare right in front of himself… the fiction will be surely safer.

"Why do I have the feeling that these 'readings' are going to be a source of my worst nightmares." He muttered and Bryan nodded his face slightly… green.

_**Warning: **__Shounen-Ai_

Bryan frowned… What did the shounen- ai mean again? In the previous reading there was Tala/Kai when 'shounen – ai' was mentioned so… maybe some more of the fictions like that?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Beyblade or Axe. _

"Another one without a Beyblade?" Kai asked rolling his eyes. Well… if the fans had so much time writing these things about them they could as well go find some fucking job and earned the money to buy ONE blade. What's so hard to understand about that?

There was a weird sound on Bryan's right and the gray-haired boy hesitantly turned his head, before sighing in relief.

"So the make-out session ended?"

"For now." Ian grinned, deciding that sitting on his own was useless when there was Spencer's lap fully unoccupied.

Bryan groaned and turned back to the fiction. Oh and he thought yesterday that it couldn't get worse… obviously he was wrong. They could have Ian with them.

'_Tyson's thoughts'_

Five pairs of eyes stared at the screen (okay four, because Ian was too busy ogling over Spencer) and then Tala burst out laughing and chuckled as well while Bryan grinned.

"Oh yeah… that was a good joke, I give her that one." The smirk on Bryan's face widened… maybe it won't be that bad after all.

_**Kai's thoughts**_

Kai was still grinning from the joke before (yeah, like Tyson could actually think) and his mind was too happy to actually being bothered about him being mentioned in the same fiction as Tyson…

_**Phoenix**_

Tala finally managed to stop his laughing fit as he looked at the screen.

"Seems she's another fan of yours."

"You know, I don't really understand why you guys seemed so… tortured yesterday. If all you were doing was reading like now." Spencer frowned looking at Bryan – who looked at him as one would at mentally-handicapped child.

"Don't worry… you'll find out."

_A man needs to smell good. _

Kai and Tala stared, Bryan blinked and Spencer was too busy with trying to stop Ian's hands from wandering over his body to really read.

"… so we went from vampire fiction to werewolf one?" Tala asked frowning.

Bryan smirked. "If so it'll be about you, Tala. Everyone knows you're the cub in Blitzkrieg boys' team."

Kai chuckled as Tala glared.

_He needs to have good scent to him or people will be turned off. He needs to walk in the room and __the way he smells needs to command attention saying "hey fuckers. I smell better than sex!"_

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, THAT seems like something Tala would say."

Kai nodded eagerly as the redhead's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, are you sure you didn't say there somewhere, Tala?"

Tala glared for some time before looking away pouting. It wasn't HIS fault that he DID smell better than sex after all, was it?

_He needs to be able to raise his arms and three million men and woman alike will faint at his scent. His manly scent. Has the point gotten across yet? A man needs a good scent. A man is nothing without the way he smells. _

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Scent. I think we got the idea like at first sentence."

Bryan nodded; really did those fans get a kick from stating the obvious twenty times in a row?

_Which is what has brought us to our story today…_

Bryan growled quietly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm here because some idiot agreed to torture us."

Tala squirmed on his place before pulling out the best puppy eyes he could. "Would it help if I told you I didn't know what exactly I was signing?"

A glare of red eyes. "No."

'_What in the world is that? It smells so good. God what the hell is that smell? Ughh I could just fuck that smell._

Ian looked up from Spencer's neck at that.

"Yeah? Good luck with that, pal. I tried fucking Spence's smell once and it didn't end well."

Spencer frowned, before lifting an eyebrow.

"Is that why I found my favorite shirt **stained** the other day?" At the innocent grin of the youngest one Spencer rolled his eyes.

… and the other three shared a horrified look.

_Omnomnom. Or maybe I could eat that smell. Ohh baby yeah.'_

Kai's eyes widened when he noticed Ian opening his mouth.

"We really don't want to hear it."

Tala nodded as his eyes stayed trained on the screen. "Come on move, move, move pleaaase."

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Now… that sounded more disturbing than anything Ian could've said."

Kai rolled his eyes noticing the grin on Ian's face. "I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

_The previous was one 17 year old Tyson Granger thought process as he sniffed around the bedroom he smelled with fellow roommate Kai Hiwatari._

Tala frowned.

"That sentence… sounded weird.'

Spencer looked up and his eyebrows knitted in thought. "It was probably supposed to be 'bedroom he shared with fellow roommate Kai Hiwatari'." He offered with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure… you geek." Ian rolled his eyes and Spencer's mouth opened to tell the younger one exactly what he thought about his comment when he was interrupted by Kai.

"Who cares what was that supposed to be! I wouldn't share a room with Tyson! Actually Tyson is forbidden to come closer than eight foots towards my room!"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What are you going to do, get a restraining order?"

"… now that's an idea." Kai muttered, almost yelling on himself for not realizing that before – and he didn't notice the others sweatdrop.

_Normally Kai would have opted to share a room with Ray but the Chinese boy was away back to his home town for awhile._

"Well at least the Chinese Sadako returned to the Tv."

Kai rolled his eyes at Bryan; he wouldn't let that be, would he? But well… when he thought about that… that time when Ray's hair got loose in their fight he did look like that girl from the Ring for a moment…

_And Tyson didn't want Kai to get lonely or anything SO he took up residence in Kai's room._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, more like he decided to bother me with his idiotic presence."

Tala rolled his eyes as well.

"Just admit you don't mind the BBA as much as you pretend to." He growled he knew it was true even though he didn't like it. It felt somehow… unfair that Kai trusted and liked someone else than the Blitzkrieg boys, when the others didn't.

Kai glared and looked away.

'_Dear lord what is that smell?' Tyson dropped down onto all fours and started crawling around, sniffing everything he could to find the beholder of that scent._

Ian grinned.

"You think he'll find it?"

"Probably - I heard that the pigs can find some mushrooms like that sniffing around, and Tyson did mention he wanted to eat the smell." Bryan offered and Kai chuckled. Oh he SO agreed with that – Tyson was a pig, what else can one call that… thing?

"_Tyson. What the hell are you doing?" __**half under my bed with your ass in the air begging to be raped?**_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Tala again?"

The redhead gaped before glaring.

"Don't insult me and you, Kai."

"What?" Kai asked, looking at his friend as if he lost part of his brain – which he probably did.

"You're the only one with whom I want to have anything to do currently, so by saying that I would fuck that stomach on two legs you're insulting not only me but yourself also." Kai stared at Tala. That was the first time he mentioned liking Kai after yesterday's little 'confession'. He frowned and looked away when he couldn't stand the look of the blue eyes anymore – damn he thought the redhead was just joking, but if he was he wouldn't be this serious about it, would he?

Spencer looked from Tala to Kai curiously – now that seemed interesting. Did Tala really have some feelings for Kai? And what was it with Bryan's glare?

_Tyson backed out and looked up at Kai. He opened his mouth to speak before something reached his nose._

"'And his eyes widened as he looked under the bed once again, noticing the mushrooms he was looking for.'" Bryan offered the continuity to the story and Spencer chuckled shaking his head.

_That scent. The scent he was looking for. There it was again only stronger. 'Ughh do want..'_

"'Want… the … mushrooms.'"

"_Tyson?"_

There was silence and Tala looked over at the younger one, Kai was sitting lost deep in thoughts and Tala felt almost bad – so maybe he shouldn't just throw the liking thing at Kai like that in a middle of doing some stupid thing that was forced on them – and he really didn't like the sad expression on Kai's face. He looked back on the screen and grinned – he'll TRY to make the boy feel better.

"Now, now Kai." Tala muttered and grinned when the other looked up at him. "How many times did I tell you not to name your animals?" Kai blinked and didn't see the wink Tala and Bryan exchanged.

"That's not fair Tala." The other pouted mockingly. "Kai can't and Spencer can?"

Ian blinked, narrowing his back in Spencer's lap.

"What? Spencer's got an animal? How come I don't know about it?"

"Oh but you do." Tala smiled sweetly and Bryan continued for him.

"He calls it Ian."

"Oh," Ian nodded, before his brain caught up with his mouth. "HEY!" And Kai couldn't help it… a chuckle escaped his lips, then another and then he was laughing quietly, trying his best to not look like he was… and failing miserably.

_The bluenette crawled towards Kai who frowned. Suddenly Tyson launched himself forward, arms wrapping around Kai's legs taking the Russian down._

Tala blinked…

"I always thought Tyson was weird."

Bryan sighed. "Everyone does."

"_TYSON!" Kai said, trying to detach the boy from his legs. He paused, a look mixed with curiosity and disgust crossed his face._

Bryan nodded understandingly.

"I bet that the disgust crossed his face – he had a pig drooling all over him." He blinked for a moment, hesitating, but then shrugged. "That's worse than Tala."

"I do NOT drool over him!" Tala growled and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, but just because he doesn't let you."

Spencer fought the urge to grin – those two seemed like two roosters fighting over the possession of the yard. A yard named Kai Hiwatari. Hmmm, interesting indeed.

"_Are you fucking SNIFFING me?!" Kai snapped, trying to push Tyson away. _

"Maybe he thinks you're those mushrooms." Bryan smirked as Ian chuckled.

"Yeah maybe he wants to **eat** you up."

Kai's face got a green shade as he glared at Bryan.

"Thank you SO much for giving the prick ideas."

Bryan smiled, tapping Kai's head sweetly. "Anything for you, dear."

_Tyson buried his nose against Kai's inner thigh, sniffling. Kai froze._

Kai's frame froze as he stared at the lines at the screen. He re-read it again… and again and gaped when suddenly he heard a chuckle on his left and laughter on his right and his face warmed up.

"Shut up!" He glared at the offending screen as he wasn't sure on which one from the rest of the Blitzkriegs he should glare first.

"S-Sorry, Kai." Tala got out sometime in between his chuckles. "It's just that- i-it's just that-" That was as far as the redhead got before another laughing fit overran him.

Kai's face burned even more and he silently swore a painful payback to the author… Once the others managed to calm down the text moved up once again.

'_Ohhh that smell. It's so… wonderful.' Tyson nuzzled the bewildered teens thigh, going a bit higher than was really necessary. Kai pushed on Tyson's shoulder but the bluenette had a vice grip on Kai's legs._

Silence… and then the laughter filled the room once again. The only one whose expression wasn't tormented with laughter was a certain blue-haired Russian with red eyes… and for now almost red-matching face.

"Wha-"

"_T-Tyson! Stop it right n-ohh!" Kai gasped and Tysons nuzzling nose and mouth came in contact with a certain part of his anatomy. Tyson breathed the scent in, continuing to unknowingly nuzzle Kai's crotch._

Tala wheezed breathlessly as he couldn't laugh anymore if he didn't want his lungs to burst out from lack of oxygen and just motioned towards the screen, gasping for air.

Bryan grinned deciding to take pity on his poor teammate, ok so more like he wanted to be the one to make fun of Kai, and looked to the shorter boy, smiling sweetly.  
"Don't worry; he's just going to rape you."

Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Bryan.

"He is NOT!"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're willing?"

Anything that Kai could've said was stopped by another burst of laughter from Tala as the redhead fell on the floor and decided to sacrifice his lungs – if it meant to be able to laugh.

"_S-seriously. F-Fuck..s-stop it, Tyson." Kai tried to sound angry but… gahh it felt so damn good! _

Tala managed to stop his laughter for a second and brush the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Y-You really a-are willing." He chuckled quietly when red-faced Kai glared at him.

_Suddenly Tyson pulled away and buried his face against Kai's neck._

"_Ughh what is that smell? Seriously. What the fuck is it?"_

Bryan looked at the tortured boy grinning.

"Oh you know, pig, that's the smell of cu-"

"SHUT UP!"

_Kai blinked, still blushing and semi-hard from his teammates earlier ministrations._

Ian grinned.

"TYSON got you hard, Kai?"

Kai glared over Bryan at the smaller boy. "It said 'semi-hard'."

Spencer smiled as he decided to join the fun known as 'Let's torture the poor Kai'.

"So you're not really denying the fact that it was TYSON who got you semi-hard?"

A hissed 'Spencer' followed and the blonde chuckled.

"_Uh..it's me."_

"_No fucking shit, dude. But what are you wearing?"_

"'Clothes, Tyson.'" Tala growled acting as Kai and the boy rolled his eyes.

"I would **never** say something like that."

"_Clothes, Tyson." _

Tala grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

"_FUCK, KAI! _

The glare instantly appeared on Kai's face.

"You WISH."

"More of us do." Tala muttered and Kai's eyes snapped to him. Okay this was getting ridiculous. If Tala really meant that then-… then what? He didn't really know and so he settled with looking back at the screen.

_THE SCENT!" Tyson pulled away enough that he could glare at Kai. "what the fuck scent are you wearing?"_

_Kai blinked._

Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, his eyes were probably dry for staring so much.

"_Phoenix."_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Why not Dranzer? It would be a little more original."

Tala shook his head.

"Oh shut up. If there was a 'Phoenix' scent you'd be the first one to buy it."

A glare.

_Tyson blinked, sitting back._

"…_Phoenix?"_

"Oh yeah," Bryan rolled his eyes "here's it again, the fan girls unexplainable need to repeat useless information."

"_Yeah. Phoenix by Axe…" Kai raised an eyebrow as Tyson frowned._

'_Well what the hell? I've smelled phoenix before _

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Now I understand why Dranzer was so happy when I got her back from Tyson that time I returned to Abbey, for some time."

_and that is NOT what Kai smells like. So then…was it his own natural scent that I was smelling?' The frown disappeared and a goofy grin replaced it, worrying Kai. 'Well shit. Kai's scent got me horny.'_

It wasn't really a surprise when Tala burst into laughter again and Kai just rolled his eyes.

"For how much longer are you going to think this is hilarious?"

Tala just shook his head as he was too busy laughing and even Bryan grinned.

"You know… I wouldn't be going around Tyson without a bodyguard anymore. I heard it's not nice to be a rape-victim."

Spencer grinned. "But you know he wouldn't be a rape victim."

Ian nodded. "Yeah, he was willing just few moments before."

Remember that flush over Kai's face?... yeah, it returned.

_Tyson stood up, letting out a little laugh, shaking his head._

"_Ohh that'll be a good one for Maxie."_

Tala looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… That was random."

"It's TYSON." Bryan shrugged and Tala blinked before nodding.

"Oh… yeah. That explains it."

_Kai watched freaked out, turned on and oh so confused as Tyson left the room. __**What the…**_

"Ha! See! There is that 'freaked out' part! I wouldn't be willing!" Kai pointed towards the screen and ended feeling like an idiot when the others just lifted an eyebrow. "… forget that."

"_Ahh fuck."_

A few confused blinks.

_**/END\**_

"Finally." Kai growled, standing up with intention of running out of the room, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down just to see Tala motioning towards the screen, before the redhead's hand left his. And Kai really didn't think that it took Tala a second longer than needed.

_**A/N: =O ahh sorry it's not that great. But please read and review anyway.**_

Ian grinned.

"Oh not, it was great!"

Bryan, Tala and Kai slowly turned.

"What?"

Ian blinked. "Uhm…it was nice?"

Spencer chuckled deciding to take pity on his lover and explain.

"They are talking about the story, Ian." Ian blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"Oh! I thought they meant-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Tala yelled before running out closely followed by horrified looking Kai and Bryan.

Spencer chuckled before looking at grinning Ian, who continued his sentence. "the word 'end'."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You're the worst."

"But you love me anyway."

***

Kai closed his eyes growling softly as the door to his room closed. Great – not only did the boys have a great laugh thanks to that stupid fiction today, but his brain was full of images of him and Tyson – a great nightmare material indeed. And what was worse… that wasn't the only nightmare material – Tala's eyes… the serious expression on the always-crazy-teen's face was… disturbing for lack of better word. And Kai didn't know what to think about it.

At first it really seemed to Kai like Tala was just joking, making fun of him and trying to embarrass him even more, but today, he plopped down on his bed groaning. He didn't understand…

There was a knock on Kai's door and he lifted his eyebrow glaring at Bryan.

"What?" he asked his head beginning to hurt.

"Dickenson called," Bryan shrugged as a little smirk threatened to appear on his face, "wanted to make sure we won't forgot to return tomorrow after our today's 'hurried exit'."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. And I'm sure, you guys are already half gone with joy – another great opportunity to make fun."

Bryan grinned and shrugged again.

"You can't be mad at us because of that – and you're cute when you blush." He winked and exited the room leaving the smaller Russian gaping.

END

**A/N: **Well… another chapter behind us. I'm not really sure if it is that funny or not - when you read something for five times over the charm somehow disappears but…I like some of the parts.

Oh, and I wanted to ask you guys for a little help – I don't really read pairings without Kai so… if you could recommend me some oneshots with the Blitz-boys that I could use I'd be… overjoyed ^^

And one more thing – if you liked the story **'Phoenix'** (I was cracking up at the time Tyson was nuzzling Kai's crotchXD) by **SparklesKuromi,** please go on and review to the original story as well. I'm sure you'd make her happy.

Alright, see ya next chapter. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Miguel/Kai, in my stuff you can find some Tala/Kai, Bryan/Kai though I'm doing my best do make it one permanent pairing/threesome.

**A/N: **Today's thank you goes to **Tenshi of Freedom** for letting me borrow her wonderful story **Would you?**

and also to all you kind people that reviewed/favored/alerted this story. This fiction is actually getting kind of … popular. Oo

and ehm… I'm sorry for possible mistakes ^^;;; I didn't really feel like re-re-reading this thing…

**The fiction used – **_**Would you?**_** by **_**Tenshi of Freedom.**_**. **Thank you so much!

_This is used for the fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Kai was sitting in the kitchen the blue paint on his face a little smuggled as he glared at the half-empty mug of tea. He was first one to wake up and for a second he considered going around the house, slamming every door in the apartment loudly, maybe thump few pots together, maybe even _accidentally_ break a cup or two, just to pay them back for all the laugh the Blitzkriegs had on Kai's account. And he was so pissed after Bryan's 'you're cute when you blush' comment that he just closed his eyes and didn't even bother with washing the blue paint from his face yesterday.

The door to the kitchen opened and one tired Russian with gray hair walked inside yawning before grinning at Kai.

"You know I'm sure you will be the first unhappy looking clown out there with that paint over your face like that."

The unhappy clown looked up, his red eyes glaring and Bryan decided not to provoke the faith – the Hiwataris were still dangerous enough, especially Kai – and smiled sweetly.

"Can I make you breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." The bluenette growled before walking out of the room almost knocking into chuckling Spencer, who grinned.

"We'll have to go in two hours," Kai rolled his eyes, oh he knew that – he kept waking up all night because of some things that were said the day before (yeah, Ian), and when he was awake he was just praying for today not being as bad as… it was surely going to be.

"And it's your time to wake, Tala up." At that… Kai fought the urge to cry. Waking up that obnoxious redhead was one of the hardest things in the world…

He sighed before walking up into the room that Bryan shared with Tala and sighed at the peaceful look at his childhood friend – and probably a not-so-secret-admirer… oh yeah, Tala looked so different from when he was awake – the grin on the redhead's face disappeared and was exchanged by almost angelic façade… but Kai didn't let the looks deceive him as he slowly walked over to the sleeping beauty.

"Tala… wake up…" His hand came to rest on Tala's shoulder shaking lightly… and he rolled his eyes as the redhead growled. Great… stage one – done.

"Come on, Tal'." A little stronger shaking – a hand trying to push Kai's away, and bluenette's passion was fading. "Tala, wake up!" A strong shove and a shake… and the next thing Kai was aware of were arms around him and warm body sprawled over him, a nose nuzzling his neck before something licked Kai's face…. And Kai's eyes widened.

"Tala, did you fucking LICK me!"

***

Tala looked hesitantly at the pissed-of looking Kai as he sat down in the couch in the 'reading room'. He spent the last half an hour – the whole ride to the BBA building- apologizing to Kai… and it didn't seem it helped one bit.

"I'm sorry, Kai."

A glare.

"I really am…"

Another glare…

"I thought that fangirl called you a 'domesticated wolf'."

Bryan shrugged. "He probably is." When Kai's glare turned to him, he continued. "He could have bit you too, you know."

The text moved as Ian and Spencer sat down.

_**Title: Would You?**_

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Kill you? Anytime. Just give me your address, sweetie."

"I second that." Kai's growl came… or maybe killing Dickenson would be enough. Oh yeah… killing him and make sure that the contract he made with Tala disappeared mysteriously…

_**Pairing: Miguel/Kai, a small mention of Ray/Claude**_

Tala stared at the screen for a second before turning to Kai.

"So you DO learn Spanish, because of him!"

Kai blinked, looking wide-eyed at his team-mate.

"I don't." really how did Tala come up with such a stupidity?

_**Summary: Kai wants to know something so he asks his boyfriend some questions.**_

"You know Kai, if you wanted to ask someone to fuck you I think Tala and Bryan are more than willing." Ian grinned and his grin widened when Kai glared at him.

"Thank you so much." The boy growled out and he blinked when Bryan shrugged.  
"He's right, you know."

_**Will he be happy with the answers?**_

Ian grinned.

"Well if his boyfriends tell him to go suck-"

"IAN!" Kai roared and closed his eyes.

_**Or will he be more hurt than ever?**_

"Only in case the answer is 'yes, I'm going to fuck you ra-'"

"Ian shut up!" Kai turned, his red eyes glaring at the youngest one…before Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kai, first fucking is never raw." Kai turned to stare at Bryan.

"Yeah," the redhead next to him nodded, "it's always nice to use the lube first time."

_**Time: Takes place after BEGA.**_

_**NOTE: This is my first one-shot so please be gentle. **_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try to be as gentle as possible when I'll slit your throat for you."

_**This is kind of a test. **_

A twitch of Kai's eyebrow.

"Did those fangirls make a deal with Dickenson?"

"It does seem suspicious, doesn't it?" Tala asked in little whisper looking around the room, maybe it was really some kind of conspiracy.

_**So enjoy! **_

Bryan lifted his eyebrow.

"Tell me, **how** am I supposed to enjoy something that's main point is torturing us?"

Tala nodded.

"And I can't even use the method Spencer as Ian are using, because Kai would rip my balls off." The redhead muttered and Kai looked over at other two Russians – who were busy with making out once again.

"He wouldn't be the only one." A mutter from Bryan's side came and Kai felt like crawling in some cave… was it really safe sitting between those two?

_**Oh and there's some Yaoi in this. Don't like, don't read.**_

Kai sighed.

"Oh you don't even know what everything I would give for not having to read this."

Tala gulped down.

"I DID tell you guys, I'm sorry for not reading the contract first, right?"

"That's NOT going to help you, Tala." Bryan growled and Tala tried to disappear in his part of the couch.

_It was a beautiful evening at the beach. The setting sun reflected in the water giving it a yellow-red glow._

Bryan sighed.

"Once again, useless information. It was beautiful evening – we got the rest."

_Couples could be seen walking along the shores hand in hand. _

Tala rolled his eyes.

"How boring… oh I mean **romantic**."

Spencer frowned.

"It's nice so far."

When the other three Russian looked at him, Ian shook his head slowly.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit weird. I still remember the day he threw roses-petals all over our bedroom before he fucked me for first time – he called it romantic," the small boy rolled his eyes, "but HE wasn't the one who had to clean that up."

Bryan's eyebrow twitched. "Neither were you, if I remember correctly."

Ian blinked… before grinning innocently. "Oh yeah, thanks for that Bry'."

_One couple in particular walked hand in hand along the beach. A tall blond male with blue eyes turned his head to smile lovingly at his smaller boyfriend. _

_The __slightly younger male had gorgeous crimson eyes, duel hair and blue markings on his face._

_Miguel and Kai._

Bryan glared as Tala growled quietly.

"You know… I really don't like the sentence. It's weird." He hissed before turning to Spencer who shrugged.

"It's not the work of grammar."

_No one had thought of them getting together. It was a surprise to most. _

Kai squirmed under the suspecting glances that were shot his way.

"Don't you want to tell us something, Kai?"

_Except Ray and Claude._

_Miguel and Kai had started out as friends, but they both harbored secret deeper feelings about each other. _

Kai shrugged.

"Well, respect IS a deep enough feeling for me."

_They wouldn't tell each other though for fear of ruining what friendship they had. How they got together you ask? Well simply put, Ray got tired of their dancing around each other and had decided that it was his job to do something about it._

Bryan's eyebrow twitched – so the Miguel/Kai was all Chinese Sadako's fault?

"I think we should find out if the cat-boy is like other cats…." He growled and when Tala looked at him curiously he smirked.

"If he'll drop on all four if I'd throw him from the window on seventh floor."

Kai suddenly felt really bad for his teammate… but hey, at least they weren't making fun of him… yet.

_His plan was rather cliché but it did the trick in the end._

"… make it eighth." Tala growled and Kai gulped down. From the G-revolution, Ray was the only one who didn't constantly get on his nerves; it'd be a shame to have him killed…

_Ray had gotten his boyfriend, Claude to lead his team leader Miguel into a locker room, while Ray brought Kai into the same locker room._

When the growls filled the room once again (Kai tried his best to hear only the growls from Tala and Bryan – pissed of ones and not the growl that left Spencer's lips) and Kai gulped down. Okay, he just hoped that Ray would thank him one day.

"Like I would go with him." He scoffed and when Tala looked at him, he rolled his eyes. "Even though it was Ray, I don't follow people in suspicion looking locker rooms."

Tala frowned, thinking that one over.

"That's true… Kai didn't even want to go to the locker room with **me**."

"That's because he knows, you would ogle and drool all over him." Bryan offered and Tala glared.

"I would NOT." A lift of an eyebrow. "…well, on the second thought, maybe?"

Kai blinked… '**okay mental note. NEVER stay alone with Tala**'

_Once both males were inside, Claude and Ray locked the doors keeping the two trapped._

"And I guess the locker room didn't have any windows." Bryan growled and Ian grinned, ignoring Spencer's warning glare.

"Maybe it did, but really why would Kai bother with finding any windows?" He asked slowly in light tone and when the other three Russians turned to look at him (Spencer was just sighing and shaking his head), he continued. "I mean he seems to get along with that blonde Captain really well… he even **smiled** after the match with him." Ian's grin widened when Tala and Bryan glared at him… hehe… Ian was really glad that Spencer told him about those two liking Kai…

_The two team captains were confused when Ray shouted something along the lines of, "You can't come out until you tell each other your feelings!"_

"'Miguel, I love you," Ian grinned as Tala's heated glare came.

"Spencer, go make out with your boyfriend, so he'll shut up, please." Bryan growled – even Ian and Spence' making out this close to him was better than hearing THAT. There was no way Kai would feel something like that towards that blonde pretty boy, right? He shot a wondering glance at the younger boy next to him. It wouldn't be good if he did…

_It took a few seconds to click in but once it did Kai began to blush and mutter darkly in russian. Miguel also blushed but decided he might as well. _

Tala growled… not only was reading about Kai being together with Miguel frustrating, but the said boy didn't even squirm and blush or whatever in embarrassment which would make it at least funny. The redhead looked up sharing a quiet look and nod with the other rage-filled person on the couch – if they had to read this thing… they should at least make sure that the younger one will be so pissed and embarrassed with the thought of getting together with that blonde Spaniard that the idea of them two together will seem ridiculous. And really Kai deserved so much better than that 'oh-so-kind' – make sure to note the sarcasm- blader. Of course they wanted only the best for Kai… the fact they'd get some fun in the process was purely accidental.

_He also figured actions are stronger than words so he immediately pulled the phoenix into his arms and kissed him square on the lips._

"I didn't know you were a bird, Kai." Ian chuckled quietly, pulling from his lover for a second.

"I'm not." The blue haired boy growled out, glaring at the screen as Tala nodded.

"Of course he's not. But I can tell you he has one really nicely built **bird**."

Kai slowly turned, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not talking about Dranzer?"

A sigh from Bryan.

"He's not. Even I know about your 'bird'. You should lock the door when you're showering to prevent certain… accidents."

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at Bryan… **'all right… correction note: Never stay alone with Tala OR Bryan.'**

… _And the rest is history._

"So the fiction's finished?" Kai asked hopefully suddenly feeling really... insecure between the two of them.

"Dream on." Tala grinned. The real fun was just beginning.

_That happened about four months ago and although they weren't intimate with each other quite yet_

"Four months and they weren't _intimate_? What kind of relationship is that?" Tala asked shaking his head and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone is a pervert like you, Tala.'

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"But Kai, he has a point, Miguel must be… impotent in that thing," at that Kai stared at Bryan, "because really how can anyone NOT be a pervert with you around?"

"Very funny." Kai muttered when the Russians chuckled at the look on his face and the blush crept to his face. All right this was getting … frightening. Maybe he could sit with Spencer and Ian the next time? A quick look over the two made his quickly re-think that idea.

– _it was still unsure territory to Kai and Miguel refused to push his boyfriend into it – they still feel very strongly for each other._

Bryan nodded.

"As I thought, he really is impotent. If he feels strongly for you, he will push you sooner or later, the loss of control." He shrugged and Kai frowned.

"Well what if **I** was the one to push **him**?"

There was a silence for some time before Tala and Ian burst out laughing, and Bryan chuckled. Spencer shook his head, taking pity of the boy, and tried to explain.

"You're too innocent for that, Kai."

Kai's eyes hardened. Innocent? Anyone who grew up with Tala and Bryan COULDN'T be innocent. "I'm NOT."

Tala's laughter only intensified and Bryan smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

A sly expression crossed the gray-haired boy face as he leaned closer to Kai.

"So you would let me pull at your… 'blade cord'?"

Kai's eyes narrowed – oh so Bryan thought that changing the subject will help him, hm?

"You have your own." Was Kai's snappy answer and his frown deepened when Tala laughed harder.

"I know," the sly smile was STILL on Bryan's face and it was a bit disturbing in Kai's opinion, "but I'd love to try my **hand** on yours."

"A-and you can borrow me your 'launcher'." Tala managed a smirk once he stopped laughing.

Kai blinked.

"What for when Bryan will have my cord?"

The redhead waved his hand.

"Don't worry about that, I can always put MY 'cord' in your 'launcher'."

Kai watched the two and did his best to ignore Ian's chuckling.

"You two are weird."

When laughter filled the room once again, Spencer shrugged.

"Point proven."

_So now they walk along the beach. Kai smiled lightly and tightened his hold on Miguel's hand. There had been some questions, two actually, on his mind but he was unsure of how to ask them. Kai still sometimes has doubts of the relationship._

Tala shook his head understandingly.

"Don't worry, Kai, I'm sure that if you'll ask Miguel will explained to you everything."

"Maybe not," Bryan muttered, "you know with him being impotent…."

_He had fears. Fears of Miguel leaving him, fears of being alone and unloved._

"Awww, Kai, I promise we will love you forever." Tala cooed, patting Kai's hand.

"And we'll never leave." Bryan added, messing up Kai's hair as the smaller boy's eyebrow twitched… oh he was going to make sure someone paid for this thing…

_He knows it's silly, but he can't help it. He knows that his blond boyfriend won't ever hurt him in any way._

Ian jumped on Spencer's lap.

"That's not entirely true, because it's hurts like bitch to get it shoved up your as-"

"Shut up, Ian!" Kai yelled glaring.

"Hey, I just wanted to help you, you know when me and Spencer-"

"SHUT UP!" Three horrified voices yelled and the smallest boy smirked, sitting himself more comfortable in his lover's lap. Really these readings weren't half-bad. Hmmm… maybe he should find more about these 'fanfictions'.

_He just doesn't want to be hurt again. He's had enough of that to last a lifetime._

_But let's not get into that._

Tala grinned.

"Now, now, I think the whole point of being together with someone is to 'get into that'."

Kai frowned.

"I really don't want to hear more…"

"He can always show you." Ian offered and Kai glared once again… he'll have to talk with Dickenson about that little prick being there with them all the time. Maybe it wouldn't be this bad without Ian's constant ridiculous comments? … well not really, but one can always hope, right?

_Kai decides he might as well just ask Miguel straight out. So he stepped in front of his boyfriend, stopping them from walking._

"_Miguel, I want to ask you something." Kai said softly and unsurely, still holding onto Miguel's _

"Ooooh, maybe Kai really is not as innocent as he seem?" Tala wiggled his eyebrow and winked at Bryan.

"You thinks he wants to ask to be seme?" The gray-haired boy grinned and Kai frowned, remaining silent… and trying to figure out what the hell did the word 'attack' have to do with him.

_hand._

A few sighs of disappointments were heard.

_Miguel looked the phoenix questionably. "What is it?"_

"He is really weird." Tala muttered. "He has Kai with him and he's talking to DRANZER?"

"…_Do…" he paused, trying to figure out how to word the first question. "Would you want to be with me forever?"_

"_No." ouch. That hurt him._

_Effectively hiding any hurt he felt, Kai asked his second and final question. "If I were to leave or die…would you cry?"_

"_No." Kai visibly flinched this time. That was it._

_Kai let go of Miguel's hand._

"Finally," Tala muttered and Bryan nodded. It was getting pretty irritating to see their fellow Russian with that idiotic blonde. And even though Tala felt a bit bad when the satisfactions at the 'no' filled his being but… he couldn't help it. Even though it was a story he didn't want anyone stealing Kai away from them – from the Blitzkriegs.

_He knew this would happen. He knew that the gargoyle would eventually tire of him. Everyone does at some point. And Kai can't blame him. Who would want to date someone with as many emotional issues as him?_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"WHAT issues?" Oh he was so going to kill the author…

"I'll try to find he address for you." Bryan whispered and Kai nodded thankfully. It was getting tiresome.

"Why am **I** the one tortured most by these things?"

"Because you've got most of the fans?" Spencer offered and didn't add the 'and two lusting Russians over your ass' that threatened to fall from his lips.

_Kai tried to hide his hurt but his eyes gave him away._

"'And in next second, Miguel found himself lying in pool full of his blood with Dranzer sticking out of his forehead.'" Bryan said in grave voice… actually, the image was quite satisfying, too…

_Quietly he turned around and was going to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm firmly. _

Tala frowned.

"Nooo, Kai killed him with that shot. He never misses."

Kai felt a surge of pride at that comment.

"Well, maybe it's a Zombie-Miguel?" Okay, the boys were having fun, he could have too… and that comment of him never missing was worth a reward.

_The grip wasn't tight in a way to hurt him, as if to say, "Where do you think you're going?" but just tight enough as if to say, "Wait, I wasn't finished."_

Ian frowned.

"So not only Tyson wanted to rape Kai in the last thing, but Miguel is wanting to in this as well?"

"Nothing to worry about," Bryan smiled sweetly, "don't forget – he's impotent."

If Dickenson was really planning to sell these things to the Beyblade fans… Kai was feeling SO sorry for Miguel.

_So Kai turned back to the blond but kept his head down, his bangs covering his sad red eyes._

"Don't be sad, Kai." Ian grinned. "There are always certain… **toys** that can help."

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"And how would YOU know?" The grin on Ian's face widened. "Wait… I think I don't want to hear that."

_Miguel then spoke. "I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever." Kai blushed but kept his head down. Then Miguel pulled Kai right into his arms. "And if you died or walked away I wouldn't cry," he titled Kai's chin so that the phoenix would face him and told him firmly. "I'd die." _

Tala's eyebrow twitched before he made a gagging noise.

"SO sappy. EEW."

Kai stared at the screen and tried to fight the little smile that was threatening to appear on his face. Okay… maybe it WAS sappy, but… it would be also nice hearing someone say something like that to him.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course.

_He saw Kai's eyes widen and the blush increase before he locked lips with Kai._

_The kiss was sweet but passionate at the same time. Miguel slipped his tongue into Kai's _

"Well… yeah, not only toys, tongue feels great too, up your as-"

"SHUT up, IAN!"

_waiting mouth as he listened, pleased with the little noises of pleasure Kai was making. _

"Mouth hm? Nice cower." Ian whispered adding even a wink for good measure – and ignored the disgusted look Kai threw his way.

_Pulling apart, Miguel smiled at Kai as he kissed away some stray tears that had managed to slip out of crimson red eyes._

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"He made Kai cry? He really must SUCK at kissing."

_Smiling at his boyfriend, Kai asked one more question. "Would you love me forever Miguel?"_

"_No. I'll love you for much longer than that." And they met in another kiss under the setting sun._

"One word… S-A-P." Bryan growled, staring at the screen in disgust.

_So what did you think? I actually got this idea from an e-mail I got from my friends. It was actually a girl asking some guy these questions and I got the idea from that._

Tala sighed mockingly.

"Now I take that as a personal insult."

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because forcing me to come here," Kai didn't bother to interrupt him and tell him that it was all Tala's fault once again, "and make me read even one line about a guy and a **girl** is really disgusting." He huffed and Kai blinked.

"Wait… so you're gay?"

At that Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I would think that red underwear that were matching his hair would give a hint to anyone."

_Was it good for my first one-shot? Send me some reviews and let me know what you think._

Bryan smiled.

"As I said before, the only thing to let you know how much we **liked** the story needed is your address. So give it to us…."

_Until next time!_

"Hopefully not." Kai muttered quietly rolling his eyes.

_Tenshi_

Three blinks.

"Wait…" Tala frowned when the text wasn't moving anymore. "So that's it? The end?"

"Finally!" Ian exclaimed jumping down from Spencer's lap – making certain 'problem' of his visible an only then Kai understood why the boy was so silent for last few minutes, before the smallest Blitzkrieg pulled Spencer out of the room. "Don't bother coming home too soon!" He managed to yell before disappearing from sight completely.

And Kai sighed. Well it was nice enough from them to give the warning – the eyeful he got the last time when he got home 'too soon' (But Ian didn't warn him that time) scared him enough.

He turned to the two remaining Russians and frowned.

"Are we going to get lunch somewhere?" That will be safe and it will provide them with something to do while they'll have to wait for Ian and Spencer to… finish.

"Yeah, sure." Tala nodded before adding. "Uhm… you know, go on I and Bryan will catch up with you in a few." When Kai frowned suspiciously, Bryan decided to help his friend out.

"We… wanted to have a talk with Dickenson first."

Oh… Kai nodded and walked out of the room. That was a good idea, maybe with Bryan around Tala will indeed manage to stop this thing? Kai would be eternally thankful.

…once the bluenette left, Tala turned to Bryan.

"It isn't working. He didn't even respond to us today."

Bryan nodded, frowning.

"We have to try harder." He shrugged. "We knew he won't give in after… few days." His frown deepened. "And we probably didn't choose the exactly best time for trying to get him." He motioned towards the now turned off screen.

After a while Tala nodded. "So… trying harder?"

A silent nod and a quick squeeze of his hand answered him before Bryan left the room. And Tala sighed, quietly following him. _**Trying harder, hm? That can be… hard.**_

END

**A/N:**Sooo… That was chapter three I think. I wanted to update yesterday, but uh… didn't really manage – I was a bit depressed and a little tired, so I'm sorry.

Well I think that you should know that I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away – as I got the ok from **Reiven ***hint hint*, so you guys shouldn't be waiting long for next chapter. There is one more author I asked for permission beforehand but… she still hasn't reply (probably just wasn't logged in yet) so… yeah.

So… another thing – if you liked the story **Would you?** by **Tenshi of Freedom** you should go review to the original fiction as well ^^ and one big thanks to Tenshi of Freedom again for letting me borrow her story…

…also… none of my stories ever got this many reviews on first two chapters so… I'd like to thank you guys: _Tenshi of Freedom, __**Rapunzelle, permanent addiction, pinkjasmin90, kris the ninja pirate**__, GabZ, Shyki, __**ILoveKaiHiwatari, SparklesKuromi**__,, __**Alice's-Love**__, Rigmor Rikke Reisz, Kiki, IAteUDogBeceuseILikedU, OnlyNotReally._

You guys are really awesome ^^

Well… I guess see you next chapter! * faints from exhaustion*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used or any other show/movie/anime mentioned later.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Brooklyn/Tala, in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:**Well, I wanted to update sooner, but there was some problem with this site for a few hours (and I just decided to go to sleep and update later) – even though I have a veeeeeeery distant feeling that I read a warning from the admins of this page about not functioning for some time… hmmm… ^^;

Okay, I'm going to thank **Reiven **for letting me use her **A boy and his Wolf**. The fiction is really good, even though I personally don't like non-Kai things, this one made me wonder – that's actually why I decided to use it. So you might want to go and check it up even without the babbling of the Blitz-boys inserted.

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**The fiction used – **_**A boy and his Wolf**_** by **_**Reiven.**_

_This is used for fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Kai frowned and closed his eyes as the warm water ran down his naked body – he wanted to think and the warm shower always helped him with it. He knew Spencer will be growling about him using too much warm water, but he couldn't care less, he really needed to think because there was something really weird going on with his two older teammates. Tala was following him around constantly and Bryan was giving him those weird glances. And it was freaking Kai out. Finally getting rid of Tala's stalking he decided to hide in the safeness of the bathroom with the excuse of taking a shower (quickly locking the door, remembering the talk about 'birds' from day before).

Kai opened his eyes slowly glaring at the wall of the shower – he really didn't know what the redhead and Bryan were trying to do. If this whole thing was really a joke it was getting far too out of hand – and what was worse, Spencer didn't say anything about those two's weird behavior, only chuckled or smirked before walking off with Ian and that was… unfair! Kai was alone in this thing, whatever it was…

***

Tala glared at the door.

It didn't open.

Tala glared some more.

The door stayed close.

Glare.

The door seemed to be mocking him, staying shut no matter how Tala glared.

Bryan lifted an eyebrow watching the redhead.

"What are you doing?"

The blue eyes flickered towards Bryan for a moment before turning back to glare at the offending door.

"Kai locked himself in there."

"… probably taking a shower?" Bryan offered when he was sure he heard the water running.

"But he never locked the door before!"

The gray haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Probably, after yesterday, he realized that if he didn't you would drool all over him. Again."

The glare was turned on Bryan with full force.

"You drool over him too."

"Well, at least **I** am not **stalking** him."

"You said to try harder!"

Bryan just blinked.

***

Tala glared at the smaller boy as Kai sat down between him and Bryan.

"You took an awfully long time showering today."

"… the hot water was nice?" Kai offered lifting an eyebrow at the offended voice the redhead used before shooting a confused glance at Bryan, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kai, Tala is just mad because he could occupy the bathroom for less than two hours today."

A glare from the redhead came and Bryan glared right back.

_**Disclaimer:**__ ((Insert Random Disclaimer here.))_

Kai blinked when there was silence… He looked around – Tala was still pouting and Bryan was rolling his eyes at him and Ian with Spencer – Kai blinked.

"Hey, where are Ian and Spence'?" He asked slowly… really where were they? They were just behind him when Kai got to the BBA building.

Tala sighed.

"Dickenson stopped them – wanting to talk with them in _private_. They'll come later."

_Some lines are from Alexander (The best movie ever created, along side LoTR Trilogy)_

Tala nodded.

"You know she's right at that one. I totally loved Alexander along with Lord of The Rings."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Of course you loved them. In Alexander are men making out and I saw how you drooled at Aragorn and Faramir. Did you even notice the story?"

Tala blinked.

"Story? Wait there was a story too?!"

_so I don't own them either. _

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"And I'm sure they are really thankful for that."

The door suddenly opened and inside walked a pissed-off looking Ian and sighing Spencer.

"What did we miss?" The blonde asked as he sat down, putting a calming hand on his lover's back.

"Nothing, really." Bryan shrugged.

_**A boy and his wolf**_

Tala grinned.

"Nice title."

And a little smirk crossed Kai's face.

"I wouldn't grin yet… it seems to be about you." At Tala's raised eyebrow he continued. "Why else would there be a 'wolf' mentioned?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Ow, don't be jealous, Kai."

_He could only watch on, helplessly; there was nothing he would be able to do witch Balkov keeping an ever-watchful eye._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wow… Boris instead of Voltaire for a change. Really… wow."

_Green eyes glinted sadly as the owner of them watched the current match being played._

Spencer frowned.

"Are you sure this is about Tala? Because as far as I know Tala's eyes are blue."

Kai shrugged.

"Well… so far it's not about me either." There was a relief in his tone that both Tala and Bryan noticed with a frown.

_No, it wasn't a match; it was a bashing. Yuriy would kill himself _

Kai lifted an eyebrow, his gaze turning to the redhead next to him.

"Didn't know you were an emo, Tala."

"I'm NOT!"

"Tala is right, Kai," Bryan nodded, fully ignoring the thankful glance the redhead shot him as he continued, "Emos at least listen to considerably good music. Tala doesn't. He is just a masochist."

"That's NOT true!"

_if he didn't submit defeat. Garland would hurt him to the very inch of his life,_

"… and Garland is a sadist."

"He's not." Tala pouted, defending one of his almost non-existent friends (other than Blitzkriegs). "Boris just brainwashed him, like he did me before."

"Oh sure," Bryan rolled his eyes. "And I would believe you too, if the two of you wouldn't form such a nice sado-maso pair." He growled and ignored the glare of blue eyes.

_and there was nothing Brooklyn could do to stop him._

_He could not turn his eyes away, _

Bryan scoffed and lifted an eyebrow.

"It seems that Brooklyn is a sadist too."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I, personally, never had any doubts."

_because he feared that if he did, it would be the last time he would see the sight of those icy-blue orbs of his lover._

There was silence in the room as the boys were staring at the screen in shock… and then a chuckle came from Kai.

"Brooklyn and Tala? That's just way too good!" Oooh this was nice… to see written something about someone else – and if it's going to be about Tala, it would be that much funnier, Kai just hoped he'll have the opportunity for the revenge, hehe.

_What if he turned his eyes away now, would Yuriy glance at him?_

Kai blinked.

"So THAT'S why you lost the match against Garland? You were too busy staring at Brooklyn?"

"I was not!" The redhead glared at the screen. "I –we could NEVER be together!"

"Of course not." Bryan nodded "Because, your hair would clash OH so horribly, sweetie." The boy perfectly mimicked a television gay, along with the gestures.

Tala just glared.

"I'm NOT like that.'

"Of course not. That's why you wear red underwear."

_Would he lose concentration when he realized that the one person he loved most was ashamed to set eyes on him. _

Tala rolled his eyes.

"No way. Because I knew that one person wasn't looking at me to begin with." The blue eyes turned to glare at Kai. "He was too busy talking with **Hiro**."

Kai pretended he didn't hear.

_Brooklyn wasn't ashamed, he was afraid. He could not bear to lose the one person he cared about; he loved most in the world. _

Kai grinned.

"I think you've got a stalker, Tala."

_But Yuriy saw the world differently than other people. _

_It was something not many people knew about him, except perhaps, for Kai._

Kai frowned.

"I know a LOT of things about him."

Tala grinned at that. Trying harder, hm? His hand came to rest on smaller boy's tight and he ignored the little jump he felt from the boy as his fingers massaged the tense muscle.

"You can know even more." He cooed in husky voice, making Kai squirm.

"I-I think, I'd rather not." Kai muttered pulling away from Tala – which in exchange brought him closer to Bryan whose arm came to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kai. Tala barks but he doesn't bite."

"Yet anyway." The redhead wiggled an eyebrow at the smaller boy and Kai did his best to ignore it and to unobtrusively slide from under warmth burden that was resting around his shoulders… but that didn't stop red from painting his face.

_Being raised in the Abbey since he was a little boy had done things to him, not many people could imagine or would want to imagine. _

Ian lifted an eyebrow before laughing.

Bryan grinned as well.

"I never thought Boris had a thing for redheads."

Tala gaped. "That's… SICK!"

"Well, yeah. But he did those sick things to YOU." Bryan shrugged, grinning at the wide gaze of blue eyes as Kai chuckled in his seat… oh he really liked it when he wasn't the one Bryan made fun of.

_If someone looked away from him in fear and sadness, his brain could easily mistake it for contempt and shame. If someone looked at him with sympathy, he would assume the person wanted something from him in return. _

"Sure," Tala rolled his eyes, "because I'm THAT dense."

"It's nice that you admit that to yourself." Kai smiled sweetly as Tala gaped. This was good. This Kai could do – as long as the redhead didn't move his hands over Kai's tight leaving some weird tingling feeling behind…

_It was something he learned; the environment he grew up in and would undeniably succeed in making him a causality of society. What do people say, whisper to each other as their eyes convey the ruthless member of the Neo Borg?_

Spencer frowned.

"You know… I never really understood why do people see us as 'ruthless'." When the rest of the Blitzkriegs boys looked at him with raised eyebrows the blonde continued. "I mean, we're not that bad, are we?"

"Of course not." Bryan rolled his eyes. "We're just cute little kittens."

Spencer glared at the slightly younger boy – he knew he was depressed with reading these things but he could but he could restrain his sarcasm a little. "Well, that explains why Kai hangs out with you two so much."

Kai's face burned lightly… damned and he thought that the others didn't know about his liking towards animals… fat chance.

_Shame._

_Brooklyn understood why he turned out the way he did. Why he scrutinizes ever__y__thing that crosses his path with eyes so cold, they send shivers up your spine. It was all in the name of self-preservation. He lived to take care of himself, protect himself from the dangers that public pose against him. _

"Now that is just plain stupid." Tala huffed.

"I agree." Kai nodded and when Tala shot him a grin, the smaller boy continued. "You CAN'T take care of yourself."

"I SO can!"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Really now?" When the boy nodded Bryan's second eyebrow lifted as well. "So when was the last time you cleaned up? Or cooked? Or even went to buy groceries?"

The redhead frowned, thinking and Ian rolled his eyes.

"I'll help you. The answer is NEVER." Really… without them Tala would starve… or suffocate, seeing that Tala didn't even as much as opened the window.

"Hey! You make it sound like I don't do **anything!"**

"That's because you don't." Spencer muttered quietly and grinned when the blue glare was directed at him for a change.

"I do! I take care of our cultural life!"

Kai blinked.

"With 'cultural life' you mean renting the DVD with Hercules episodes so you can stare at Iolaus' and Ares' leather dressed asses?"

"…. Yeah?" the rest of the team just groaned.

_Brooklyn loved him for it. _

Tala scoffed.

"Well at least HE likes Hercules."

"I don't think the author meant Hercules." Kai rolled his eyes at the pouting redhead.

_Brooklyn loved every single thing about him, from the fiery shade of his hair, similar but completely different from his own;_

Ian frowned.

"Is it possible for him to be a sadistic narcissus?"

"Well, we have to tell him we're sorry – that position is already taken." Kai shot a pointy look towards the redhead who was still too busy pouting and muttering about his team not really realizing the awesomeness of Hercules. Because really Ares had a great ass in those leather pants and without a doubt it was only a question of time when the dark God and golden hunter will get together and have a hot make –out session.

At that, Kai stopped even trying to listen to his friend and turned back to the screen. The fiction seemed to give at least a little more sense.

_the icy contrast of his blue eyes that reflects the cold soul residing within them. The way he holds himself with such dignity and grace,_

Bryan blinked.

"… we're still talking about Tala, right?"

"I thought so too," Kai frowned, "but then the 'dignity and grace' part came and I'm having my doubts."

A loud 'HEY!' came from Kai's left but he ignored it chuckling to himself… oh he was really beginning to understand why the two made fun of him the other day. It was… hilarious.

_but at the same time, feral and dangerous, like Wolborg. His Wolf bit-beast was his perfect match._

The evil smirk appeared on Ian's face as he looked at Tala.

"I didn't know you and Wolborg were THAT close." Tala sent the smaller teen a glare.

"Shut up, Ian."

"Of course they are close." Kai frowned… it was normal for blader and their bit-beast to be close, right? How else would you know you can trust each other? Maybe that was why Ian wasn't that good in blading? Because he didn't know that?

Bryan chuckled, his hand messing Kai's hair.

"I think he meant it in more… **intimate sense**, Kai." The older exclaimed and he couldn't stop the little smile from crossing his face. Really… Kai was just too cute when he was oblivious like that, even though… Bryan would never dare to let the smaller know that he was just called 'cute' in his mind.

Kai blinked before looking at Tala horrified.

"That's… **disgusting**!"

"Hey! That was that author, not me!"

_Wolborg was a part of Yuriy. He was the Yang to Yuriy's Yin._

At another Kai's horrified look, Tala squirmed.

"I told you it's not me!"

_There were times when they lay in bed together,_

Tala stared with horror at the screen as Kai stared with horror at the redhead – and Bryan had hard time not chuckling.

_as Brooklyn caressed his pale cheek and looked at his serene face, lost in the pleasant dreams that seized his thoughts; his mind would could, and jealousy would surface when he remembered the bond Yuriy had with __Wolborg. _

"What bond exactly, is she talking about, Tala?" Ian wiggled his eyebrows and Tala closed his eyes.

"You're too sick, even for me Ian. How can you stand him, Spence?"

The blonde chuckled.

"Normally he's not this bad. He behaves like this only because the Dickenson didn't want us 'touching intimately' while we're reading – said something about it being a little shocking for the fans." Spencer grinned when Ian shot him a kicked puppy eyes and stroked his lover's face.

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Or more like he doesn't know how much of the extra pay he should charge for it… yet."

_It was not something he could take away from them, and that hurt him, dearly, because then he knew that no matter how much he loved Yuriy, and Yuriy loved him back; their bond would never be whole._

"Aaaaaaaw, " Kai really enjoyed dragging that little word Tala used so many times before out, "I didn't know you loved him so much, Tala."

Bryan nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Wolborg will understand and he'll let the way for you and Brooklyn free."

Tala shot his two friends a nasty glare as the two grinned and chuckled.

_A part of Yuriy would forever belong to Wolborg and Wolborg alone. _

"Really, Tala," Bryan sighed melodramatically, "I think you and Wolborg should talk."

_The Wolf cared about Yuriy, as much, if not even more so then himself._

Ian grinned.

"You think Brooklyn and Wolborg will fight for Tala's affection?"

Bryan smirked.

"I bet Wolborg'll win."

_They had been together for years, an eternity before Brooklyn even knew the existence of sacred bit-beasts, let alone knowing that one day, he would be fighting f__or the affection of one boy, against the spirit of his beast. _

"What?!" Tala yelled as the others chuckled and grinned and laughed, before turning to Ian and giving him one very, very nasty glare. "If I'll EVER find out you were the one who wrote this or something, you prick, I'm going to tear your balls off so you'll have no more fun."

Ian smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, thanks to Spence' I'd have 'fun' even so."

_The irony gripped him and he had to laugh sorrowfully, the small hole in his heart making itself known once more._

"'Hole in his heart'?" Tala lifted an eyebrow, a pout still on his lips. "That sounds like he was a Hollow."

"What?" Kai blinked, the redhead was spouting more and more weird things, these last days.

"Tala's new obsession." Bryan sighed, answering the smaller boy. "He watches that show… 'Bleach' or something, says the 'Shinigami' idea is cool. But I think he watches it only because that Hitsugaya-guy."

"Hey!" The redhead jumped in his seat. "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Bryan rolled his eyes and shook his head as Kai blinked.

_He would always have Yuriy's love. He would always be able to dwell in the comfort and warmth of the other boy's body heat when they lay together during the cold nights of winter. He would always be able to taste the sweetness of Yuriy on his lips as his eyes opened at first light of the day, or smell the cool scent of his body hen they bathe in the warm bathtub if the weather was too chilly to allow activity._

Kai glared at the redhead.

"I didn't know you had such a good relationship with a guy that almost killed me."

"What are you, jealous?" Tala blinked a little grin on his face as Kai turned away a scowl on his lips.

"You wish."

"Yeah, I do." Tala shrugged and chuckled at Kai's wide eyes.

_He would always be able to look forward to gaze into the hypnotizing eyes of his koi__ after a day of intense training. He would always have Yuiry's Heart… but not his Soul._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"That so sad. I think I'm going to cry." He growled in dry voice and Spencer chuckled. It really seemed that the smaller boy took the touching-ban really bad.

_It was never meant for the young Russian to only belong to one person… or spirit; Brooklyn understood that now. He was a free spirit that had to be able to make his own choices, be his own person. Not have someone mould him to perfection though, it was an impossible feat, because by nature… Yuriy was already __perfect._

Tala blinked, grinning.

"You know what…. Maybe that author isn't THAT much."

"Of course. The only thing needed was to shoot a compliment or two I'm sure your narcissistic side is beaming with happiness."

_Brooklyn understood it perfectly now. Yuriy superiority didn't allow him to be owned; he would never be Brooklyn's Yuriy. Not Blakov's Yuriy, Nor Kai's Yuriy._

"I wouldn't mind the last one, though." Tala muttered, smirking lightly when he felt the smaller boy next to him tensing up. Well at least he got SOME reaction from Kai.

"Sorry Tala, but I'm afraid Wolborg would be jealous. I don't want to come between the two of you."

…all right, so it wasn't a reaction that the redhead had hoped for.

_When people looked back in time, as the years decline and the memories fade, it will always be remembered that Yuriy was his own person; he had no owner, nor had he pledged allegiance to anyone. What people would see in their minds eye would be the vision of Yuriy, standing side by side with Wolborg; the boy and his beloved Wolf._

"See!" Kai exclaimed innocently. "You two are MEANT to be together." When Bryan chuckled and Tala glared, Kai grinned smugly – oh he was getting this make fun of others thing…

_For this time, Brooklyn pushed away all his thoughts and doubts. He had Yuriy now, and it was that that mattered. No matter what obstacle stood in his way. Even if there was the slight chance that perhaps, some time in the future, Yuriy's love for him evaporated__,_

Tala's eyebrow twitched when he heard Kai chuckling beside him.

"Don't worry, that won't happen. Because you never had it to start with."

_or if death came up and consumed him, bringing him down to meet the Devil himself. He would always be certain that his heart and soul would belong to only one person, the real red-head, Yuriy Ivanov._

Ian sighed.

"Oh how… sweeeeeet. It makes me sick."

_**The End.**_

"Thank GOD!" The smallest boy exclaimed pulling his boyfriend with him and turning to the three. "Guys don't come ho-"

"Home too soon, yeah, yeah." Bryan rolled his eyes, but smirked. It seemed Ian was really frustrated with not being allowed to touch Spencer – and seeing that the two were draped over each other almost all the time, he was a bit surprised that Ian actually managed to keep his hands of the blonde.

The gray-haired boy stood up slowly, before turning to his two friends.

"So? What are we going to do?" His eyes moved to Kai who tensed under the look, before the smaller boy looked away.

Kai bit his lip – he knew that by then, Tala was looking at him as well and somehow after today the thought of being alone with those two wasn't as calming as before. He looked up and frowned – actually after seeing that hungry look Tala was giving him he was SURE he didn't want to stay with those two alone… at least until he fully figures out what was going on, because this situation just felt… too weird.

"Actually – I've got to meet someone, so you'll have to do something alone."

Tala frowned.

"Someone? Who?"

"…Miguel." Kai kicked himself mentally – great, why was the first name that came to his mind the name of the blonde Spaniard? At the suspicious look Tala gave him he continued. "He is visiting the G-revolution today," well, at least he didn't have to lie at that… "and he promised to explain some of the … harder grammar of Spanish to me." … maybe it was good that his mind came up with Miguel after all?

Yeah… and trying to ignore the look Tala and Bryan exchanged (and feeling very sorry for the blonde captain when he heard Tala growl quietly) the bluenette walked out of the room, making his way to the elevator and out of the building.

Right now… he didn't really want to spent time with Bryan and Tala. They were causing him to loose his cool and he didn't like it.

… not to mention he could still feel the hotness of Tala's hands on his tight and Bryan's arm on his shoulder…

***

Tala frowned at Bryan as Kai's back disappeared behind the doors.

"Maybe we're trying too hard…?"

END

**A/N****: **Another chapter done…. Aaand I'm feeling bad for Kai. ^^; But hey at least he wasn't tortured all the time! Anyway… is it just me or am I really messing up? * sighs*

And I guess I owe you a little explanation. The **Hercules** thing, well me and my best friend had this vision of Tala watching Hercules while Bryan and Kai were mocking him in our RPG so that's where the inspiration came from so the idea is not entirely mine…

And the **Bleach**… I don't really like Bleach, I stopped reading it at first volume or sometime like that and never really bothered with watching the anime, but when I was calling with my brother he told me that I just HAD to check up one character – the chara being Hitsugaya Toshiro and I completely fell in love with him XD well him and the lines "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" and "I am NOT a little KID!" so I couldn't fight the temptation and just had to mention him somewhere… ^^;

Hey, but I've got good news! I've got an ok from another author and I just feel obligated to tell you that it's from **Elemental Gypsy **and I just hope I won't do too much damage on her work.

By now, I'm sure you guys know what I'm going to say next – if you liked the original story from **Reiven – A boy and his Wolf** you should go on and review to it as well. I personally thought it was wonderful how she was able to describe Brooks' feelings.

And a little thanks to my nice reviewers:

_Tenshi of Freedom, ILoveKaiHiwatari, OnlyNotReally, Rapunzelle, Kiki, Alice's-Love, marishka91, permanent addiction, Shyki, kris the ninja pirate, black ines__, GabZ, SparklesKuromi._

As I said before – you guys are awesome.

Okay, I gotta go – I promised my little bro'(he would kill me if he knew I called him 'little' when he's 17 this yearXD) to go visit him today and celebrate his birthday with him ^^ (and maybe I'll force him to tell me something about Hitsugaya as well *squeals happily*)

See you next chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Bryan/Garland and Miguel/Kai, onesided Ray/Garland thing, and in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:**Okay, thanks to **Elemental Gypsy** for letting me use her **Deadly Impulse**.

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Tala glared at the door. That wasn't fair. That SO wasn't fair. Not only did Kai came too late last night and locked himself in his room, and this morning he was locked in the shower… again. Well where else could he be when he was nowhere to be seen in whole apartment and the door to the shower were locked?! Tala glared at the door again and then grinned… oooh; he just got a wonderful idea. The redhead cackled evilly before disappearing into Spencer's room and coming back in few seconds, with driller in his hands. Making sure the water was still running he bounced to the closest radio putting in on a full blast, ignoring the disapproving look Bryan shot him he skipped over to the nice white wall… and proceeded to make a cute little hole.

He sent Bryan a victory smirk when the boy shook his head and Tala grinned again peeping through the little hole – well if he couldn't stare at Kai through the door, he could do it this way.

Bryan shook his head again and looked up when someone walked into the room before smirking – poor Tala. And he was going to realize sooner or later – and by the shriek the redhead gave, it was sooner.

"Oh my GOD! My EYES!"

"What were you doing?" Kai asked blinking at the whimpering redhead.

"What are you doing here?!" Tala yelled almost glaring at Kai. "You were supposed to be in shower! Not IAN!"

Spencer looked up from his book at that.

"So you were peeping at my boyfriend?"

"I thought he was KAI!"

Kai blinked… and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what the redhead was talking about….

"… we're supposed to go." He muttered instead.

***

"I really can't understand why this is so popular." Bryan growled as he sat up the hated screen in font of him shining happily.

Tala blinked.

"What? How do you know this is popular?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "If it wasn't Dickenson wouldn't make us read this for so long."

_**Title: **__Deadly Impulse_

Bryan nodded to himself.

"Well, at least the title is considerably good."

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own Beyblade._

"I'm getting bored with saying this, but," Tala sighed before yelling. "GO BUY ONE!"

_Hey there! Haven't wrote a Bryan/Garland for a while, have I?_

"And I was SO content with that." Bryan's eyebrow twitched as Kai tried really hard to suppress his laughter – Tala didn't even bother trying.

_And it's my second favorite pairing! Winter-Rae should be happy X3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Ray torture – I mean the story!_

"Ray torture… at least that seems nice." Ian shrugged.

_Ray Kon. Wielder of the Beyblade Drigger and member of one of the most successful teams in Beyblade history, G Revolution. _

Bryan nodded mockingly.

"Yeah. You had to write that. Because NO ONE knows who Ray is. It's not like he was a world – famous blader."

Kai grinned as he leaned over to Tala.

"He seems pretty mad, hm?"

"I think he's just too shy." Tala chuckled but instantly shut up when Bryan glared at him… Uh-oh. Even though he grew up with the teen his glares could STILL be scary if Bryan wanted.

_When one thinks of Ray, they think of someone who is calm, collected, loyal… predictable. _

Kai frowned.

"Not really." He muttered and when Tala looked at him curiously he continued. "There was that one time in park when I… uhm when I found a lost kitten and Ray was there with me. And he jumped back and was hissing at the cat and I could've sworn that all of his hair was standing up."

_One us__ually associates him with someone you can rely on when you need him most, someone who can keep a straight head in a dire situation. _

_But what a lot of people don't realize how impulsive or unpredictable he can really be._

_How much a pervert he can be. _

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh… poor cats."

"And that says that one with a wolf as destined partner." Bryan smirked when redhead glared at him and Kai chuckled.

_He often hangs out with Tala and Enrique, two of the biggest perverts known to man_

Tala blinked.

"HEY! That's not true!"

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"You ARE one of the biggest perverts, Tala." He muttered as Bryan nodded and Tala rolled his eyes.

"THAT I know. But I'm not hanging out with that blonde-wannabe-cool boy." He pouted glaring at the screen.

_and trade lewd and dirty pick-up lines with them. They're relatively __harmless; the three of them, but Miguel absolutely refuses to let them anywhere near his boyfriend, the one and only Kai Hiwatari,_

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, I'd like to know how the boy wonder would like to manage that, seeing that Kai hangs out with us – thus with Tala – all the time."

Tala nodded.

"Yeah, the pretty boy can just dream."

… Kai really felt bad for Miguel.

_when they're together, fearing that their corrupted ways might taint his purity and innocence. _

Ian nodded.

"But this I understand."

Spencer frowned.

"Well, but even though Kai is always somewhere with the three of you he's still pure and innocent…"

"Maybe we're not that bad with him around?" Tala offered.

"More like, he is just too oblivious." Bryan muttered as Kai only blinked at his friends.

_Miguel even went so far as to threaten them with physical bodily harm if they ever talk dirty around him. _

Tala and Bryan lifted their eyebrows.

"Really? Bodily harm? And what he'd like to do? Stroke them to death?"

Ian grinned.

"You know… that could be… stroking… and orgasm is said to be a little death."

Kai just stared at Ian… maybe he should find the boy some doctor.

_A lot of people just don't realize how cute and naïve Kai can be. Sure, he is a badass at the best of times, but when it comes to people hitting on him, chatting him up and flirting with him, he doesn't have the faintest idea what they're trying to do._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"**That, **we noticed." He muttered as Bryan nodded and Kai frowned.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Tala sighed before throwing Kai a sly smile.

"Tell me sweetie… what do you do for living besides looking fucking awesome?"

"Uhm… Beybladeing?" Kai offered blinking at the redhead and frowning when Kai rolled his eyes.

"THAT's what we mean." The redhead muttered and Bryan nodded. Really… Kai could be so oblivious – and he didn't have slightest idea how was it possible when he was living with perverts such as Tala and Ian.

_Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on which side you're on, Miguel does know when someone is hitting on his boyfriend and quickly puts an end to it. _

"Yeah," Bryan rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. He IS a blonde after all." He muttered before looking at Spencer. "No offence, Spence'."

The big blonde boy chuckled and shook his head. "None taken." Really, he didn't mind right now seeing that Bryan was just jealous – this being the second 'fanfiction' Kai was paired up with Miguel – it probably really got on Bryan's and Tala's nerves.

_And that's something else a lot of people don't know. They don't realize how possessive and badass a protective Miguel can be. He once sent a drunkard to the hospital for feeling up his boyfriend, actually making the stupid old fool sob pathetically with the promise that he will never drink again. _

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, probably that man was laughing so hard on that blonde when Miguel came up to him that he hit his head over something and THEN swore he'll never drink again – just in case some blonde would try to make him laugh again." A chuckle from Tala and then Bryan turned to the other one. "No offence Spence'."

"None taken." Spencer repeated once again – and grinned when he had the feeling that he'll be saying that a lot today.

_Ray had wanted to see how much it would take to for Kai to become flustered_

"Not much." Ian muttered and Kai glared at him. "But really, the only thing needed to say is how great the feeling of your cock twitching with anticipation is and-"

"Shut up, IAN!" Kai yelled as he felt a tingling sensation over his face.

Tala chuckled and Bryan smirked.

"Yeah, he's right."

That comment only made Kai blush harder – damn, did they HAVE to notice his blush?!

_while he tried to hit on him, but after witnessing that little incident, he decided that his life is far more important than flirting with Kai._

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "laughing that hard must really be life-threatening."

_Besides, the fact that Kai is actually very much in love with Miguel_

Kai really, REALLY tried to ignore the glares he got from Bryan and Tala as he squirmed on his seat.

"I do NOT love him."

"Yeah, but you STILL let him tutor you."

"He's only helping me with my Spanish." Kai frowned, really why did Tala mind that much?

"Yeah, well who knows whether he knows, that he's 'only helping you', as well." Kai frowned and didn't dignify that with an answer.

_was a great factor in his decision also. He likes to flirt, but he wou__ld never try to hit on someone who was already taken. And if – or maybe when – he falls in love with someone, he has no problem giving up his flirty ways. He has morals and standards after all. _

"Somehow I doubt that." Bryan muttered quietly.

_That's pretty much the reason he's been hanging out with Garland a lot. He's single and not to mention sexy when he's wearing an oversize pair of track pants, a skin tight shirt and glistening with sweat when he practices his martial arts._

Tala made a face.

"In WHAT book is that called… _sexy_?"

Spencer grinned and shook his head.

"Imagine Kai in that." He said and Kai shot him a weird look.

"… well… I take that back." Tala muttered and when Kai looked at him, he could've sword he saw drool on the side of Tala's mouth…

_And that's where he is now; sitting out the back of Garland's house, watching Garland as he runs through his favorite techniques, his long, lean body moving gracefully in large sweeping motions, making it look effortless. His movements are like the gentle flowing water, elegant, graceful, fluent and peaceful. _

"… and welcome – useless information phase." Bryan muttered rolling his eyes.

_God, he looks mesmerizing. But he probably doesn't even realize it. _

_Yes, Ray has developed a fascination with Garland. Who wouldn't? He's hot! _

Bryan frowned.

"First he is NOT, second I wouldn't and third – Ray is really weird."

Tala nodded vehemently… uuuh, Garland and hot? No way.

_He's also very sweet and caring,_

Kai scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that '**sweet and caring**' part when he almost killed Tala." He growled and didn't notice the little smile on Tala's lips, as the redhead looked at him. For a moment Tala contemplated to say that Garland really wasn't that bad when one got to know him (he **was** kind, he just… wasn't **hot** in Tala's opinion) but then decided against it. Seeing that fire in Kai's eyes because someone hurt **him** felt nice… and was worth a little while of Garland torture – even more if the said boy won't know about it.

_especially towards his teammates. The way he took Brooklyn in his house and under his wing would make the hardest individuals melt at his kindness._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm melting already."

Tala chuckled – Bryan had hard time forgiving Garland too… he still didn't like the fact that anyone dared to hurt Blitzkriegs and the redhead knew that he thought it was his own fault that he couldn't protect Tala or Kai from getting hurt – even though Bryan himself was in hospital at that time.

_He is also very noble and polite, yet feisty when the time calls for it. _

_And being a martial artist and a blader as well, he'd have great stamina, especially wonderful for intimate reasons…_

Tala frowned before blinking innocently at Kai.

"Kai you still train some of the martial arts too, right?"

"Yeah… why?" The smaller boy asked suspiciously – he didn't like the innocent grin on Tala's face – but yeah, he did still train sometimes, he had to when he was in Abbey and as they say, old habits die hard.

"Oooh, just checking your… stamina for later use."

_**Get your mind out of the gutter, Ray**__, Ray silently orders himself._

"He won't manage that, girl." Bryan muttered, "he's trying to do that for ages now with no accomplishments."

"Now, now," Ian grinned. "Let the author have SOME hope."

_Finishing up, Garland stretches his arms over his head and emits a noise that sounds like a hum or a groan of satisfaction. Ray can't help but note how delicious that sound is._

"_You're very good," Ray compliments in earnest as Garland walks over to him, bending over _

"What, no foreplay? Interesting." Ian grinned ignoring the disgusted glances sent his way.

_to pick up a towel and bottle of water._

_Garland simply smiles back at him and takes a drink of water, leaning his head back and closing his eyes, unaware that a large droplet of water has escaped from the corner of his mouth and now trailing its way down his chin and now on his neck._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Garland drunk water – we got that even without the describing."

_Ray bites the inside of his mouth, trying his best to push back the urge to lick that droplet of water as it mingles with the smaller beads of sweat. _

_**Ok Ray, stay cool, **__ he tells him. __**Don't pounce on him just yet.**_

"I know what you're gong through." Tala sighed, looking miserable.  
Kai blinked, frowning.

"… you like Garland, too? Maybe you really are masochist…"

Tala gaped as Bryan grinned and patted Kai's head as the smaller chuckled.

"Nice one." The gray-haired boy grin widened as Tala gaped even more – and then blue eyes turned back to Kai.

"You too, Brutus?!"

Kai just chuckled again.

"_How old were you when you started martial arts?" Ray asks as Garland finishes taking a drink and takes a seat next to him on the grass. _

_A smile appears on Garland's face, seemingly recalling fond memories. _

Tala frowned.

"You know, it's interesting how some people can have fond memories with starting martial arts."

Kai sighed.

"Not everyone grew up with Abbey's training schedule."

"_Well, I was about six when I started." He then proceeds to explain why he has always been fascinated with the deadly arts, but Ray isn't paying that much attention to his words as his eyes are impeccably drawn to his mouth, for some weird and odd reason. _

Ian blinked.

"Well… I always thought Ray was weird. This is just another proof."

Tala nodded frowning at the screen, this was soooo boring. No Kai-action, nothing.

_Looking at Garland's lips. Ray can't help but note how soft and supple they appear. They're a light pink and appear moist as Garland keeps running his tongue over his lips, beckoning him, torturing him, demanding him to crush their lips together in a fiery kiss._

Tala growled.

"Great. I'm sure I could spend my day better than reading about the cat-boy trying to take a move on one of my friends."

"You know, you could still drool over Kai." Ian helpfully offered and the redhead just rolled his eyes.

"That I'm doing automatically by now."

_Miguel has often said that he suddenly gets the urge to kiss Kai, no matter where they are but he can't quite explain why, and Ray is beginning to understand that feeling. Garland's lips look so inviting and he can't help but imagine how soft they would be against his._

"_Is there something on my mouth?"_

Ian shook his head.

"Not **on**, but if you won't be careful I bet Ray will make sure that you'll have something **in** your mouth."

"Shut up, Ian." Tala exclaimed disgustingly – that was really a mental image he didn't need – and ignored Kai's wondering glance. The teen probably didn't get it yet (seeing that it was connected to… more intimate getting each other) and Tala really didn't feel like explaining him that Ian meant Ray showing his-…. Uuuuh… that BAD mental image was back…

_Garland suddenly asks, his hand moving up to touch his lips, seemingly in rather seductive way._

_Inwardly, Ray hears a small snap, the sound of his self-control shattering at that instant._

_Without warning, Ray lifts his hand towards Garland, slipping his fingers around the back of his neck, gripping him tightly, but not painfully and abruptly moves forward. Garland only has enough time to emit a small noise of surprise when Ray suddenly leans over him, causing him to fall backwards, landing on his back, mildly aware of the tall lengths of grass as they tickle the back of his neck. _

Tala made a face.

"I'm getting sick. Really, really sick."

"They could at least pay us for this." Ian muttered glaring at the screen as if hoping that his heated glare will set it on fire and they'll be free from this torture – but the screen just ignored him, happily showing the lines – wait did they just become even brighter?!

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I think they would – if we'd be foolish enough to accept – but certain redhead Captain sign a contract that says that we're doing this as a charity."

Tala squirmed in his place, doing his best to ignore the glares from his teammates.

_Garland doesn't seem to be able to respond, a sense of shock dulling his senses. _

"Well I can understand that." Tala muttered. "If the cat-boy dared to do something like that to me I'd be too shocked at first – then I would kill him."

Bryan scoffed.

"I would kill him first THEN I'd be shocked."

"With you killing first is a instinctive reaction." Kai sighed and muttered shaking his head lightly – okay he won't be able to look at Ray the same way ever again.

_However, he soon snaps out of it when he feels Ray's tongue slip pass his lips to heatedly devour the inside of his mouth. Placing his hands on Ray's chest in an attempt to push him, he freezes when a shadow falls over them, causing Ray to break the kiss much to his disappointment. _

Tala sighed with relief.

"Whoever it is I'm going to thank them for saving my brain from this dreadfulness."

"What brain?" Bryan asked and blinked innocently when the redhead glared at him and Kai chuckled – alright maybe not thinking about Ray with help, and with Bryan saying things like that it wasn't even that hard.

"_What the hell?!" A familiar voice cries out, his tone heavy with murderous rage._

"Murderous rage?" Ian sat up in his place his eyes shining happily. "Now, THAT's something interesting."

Kai rolled his eyes, chuckling softly when Bryan nodded and his eyes glittered with interest as well.

_Wearing a look that rivals that of a deer caught in headlight, both Ray and Garland snap their attention to the voice and Garland immediately turns pale when he sees not only a certain tall and dangerously ill tempered silver haired Russian, but also a duel haired enigma who is looking at him with a sense of sympathy. _

"Ehm?" Ian asked uncertainly before looking at the rest of his team. "Who's this girl talking about?"

Spencer frowned.

"I would say that the duel haired enigma is Kai, probably seeing that the only other person that comes to my mind at that is Raul, but… well, I just don't think the author would use him and… 'silver haired Russian'… "He looked at Bryan frowning. "Probably you, Bryan."

"What the fuck?!" Bryan growled. "I don't have 'silver hair'! Garland's got silver hair, mine is gray!"

Tala shrugged.

"Well she wouldn't make that mistake if you stayed with your original pink color." In next second a very heated glare was shot his way and Tala yelped, mentally begging the couch to swallow him whole.

"I didn't have **pink** hair." The glares intensified. "The color is called electric lavender."

"That sounded SO gay." Kai muttered and if he was a normal person he would jump and cower under the glare that was directed at him, but Kai wasn't normal so he just lifted an eyebrow.

"You know, that sounds funny coming from the guy with make-up on his face." By then, Kai's glare could rival Bryan's.

"That's NOT-"

"Aw could you shut up!" Ian glared at both of them, "I'd like this thing to be over soon so we can go."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"More like you want this to be over soon so Spencer can fuck you."

"Well," Ian's gaze turned to the redhead, "you're just jealous because Kai won't let you fuck him," at that Kai looked horrified from Ian to Tala, "and Bry-"

"Guys, the text is moving." Spencer interrupted before the argument would be able to get too far. Really, those idiots arguing weren't worth the headache the blonde (the only sane person on the team obviously) would have later.

"_Bryan!" Garland immediately cries out in alarm and quickly shoves Ray off of him, causing him to sprawl ungracefully across the ground. _

"Ungracefully? I thought he was a cat." Tala huffed out glaring at Ian from the side of his eye – the comment about Kai was a kick under the waist and he won't forget about that so soon. Hmmm… maybe he should hide that brat all of his sweets that would be payback enough.

"He is – just demented cat probably." Bryan growled and he bit back the 'and my hair wasn't PINK' that threatened to get out.

_He scrambles to his feet, moving to stand in front of Bryan and holds his hands out in front of him in I'm innocent type gesture. "It's not what you think!" _

"_The hell it isn't!" Bryan growls icily, causing Garland to wince as shivers of fear travels down his spine. _

Kai sighed.

"Obviously, Garland doesn't know Bryan very well." When Bryan looked at Kai, the redhead grinned and continued for the smaller boy.

"Yeah, because Bryan doesn't bite he only growls." Bryan frowned at that – he was glad his friends knew about that (sometimes it wasn't amusing anymore when he was in some shop and growled at something he didn't really like – like the price of the groceries he needed to cook the dinner with – and all the people in one hundred radius jumped up from fright), but they didn't have to say it out loud, right?

Spencer grinned – was Bryan pouting? Oh that was just too funny.

"Hmm, and I think his growl is something like… purring for a kitten." He chuckled when Bryan shot him a glare.

_Picking himself up off the ground, Ray wipes the dirt from his pants and gives Bryan look of confusion. "What's going on?"_

"Don't ask me," Tala shrugged.

_Turning his piercing and murderous gaze away from the martial artist, Bryan pins him with a glare that should sent him running. _

"Oh, don't worry." Kai grinned. "That's the way he always looks at people, you should see THE glare on him."

_But not Ray; he's either very brave. Or incredibly stupid._

Silence, before Ian lifted his hand.  
"I vote for the second."

A chorused 'Me too' echoed and Kai just had to chuckle at the image of Ray seeing and hearing that.

"_Why did you do that?" Bryan demands, taking a step towards him, but pointing an arm behind him, his finger a few inches away from Garland's lips. _

_Ray merely shrugs carelessly. "I felt like it," he says, seemingly oblivious as Bryan bristles indignantly at the answer. "He has a very adorable pout," he adds with a cat-like grin._

Tala smirked slyly as he looked at Kai.

"You know… that I understand. Kai has an adorable pout, too." Kai stared at Tala his eyes wide with horror.

"Maybe you should take an example from Ray then." Ian grinned and Kai would turn his head and glare at the younger boy or even ask Spencer to kill him for him, but then Tala's hand cupped his painted cheek and Kai's eyes widened even more when the boy leaned closer to him.

"Maybe I should." The redhead whispered and Kai shivered, a little blush creeping on his face as he could feel the warm breath of the other over his mouth and his lips parted as he took a shaky breathe – before hitting Tala over the head and turning away, his face burning.

"Stop it you idiot."

Bryan chuckled and grinned at Tala.

"I guess it's a good thing you're a masochist."

"Yeah," Tala nodded, frowning at Kai before his brain caught up with him and he glared at chuckling Bryan. "Wait, I'm NOT!"

_Behind the group, Kai slaps his forehead and releases a weary sigh. "Don't make it worse, Ray," he mutters, but it only falls on deaf ears._

_Bristling dangerously once again, Bryan suddenly spins around to Garland and glares at him with accusation heavy in his gaze. "So you were seducing him?"_

Tala grinned.

"I feel sorry for you, Bryan." The older teen shot Tala a wondering look, so the redhead continued. "Looks like Garland is a whore."

Bryan blinked.

"And WHY should that concern me?"

Kai smirked.

"Well that girl wrote something about 'Bryan/Garland'."

Bryan groaned.

"_What?" Garland mutters as he physically reels back in surprise, an expression of shock and disgust on his face. "I would never!"_

"_But you did!" Bryan yells back, a large vein throbbing with annoyance on his forehead. "Why else would he kiss you?"_

Tala grinned cheekily… ooh now it was Bryan's turn to be made fun of.

"Are you jealous, Bryyy?" He asked grinning – and his grin vanished at the uninterested glance Bryan shot him.

"No. 'Annoyed' as that girl wrote there."

Tala frowned. Damn, it was no fun if Bryan didn't suffer like they did before!!!

_His face turning a light shade of red, either from embarrassment or anger, Garland narrows his eyes and returns Bryan heated glare with one of his own. "I didn't do it on purpose!" he cries back in response. "There's a difference between intentionally seducing someone and unintentionally seducing someone!" _

"That's just plain stupid." Kai muttered and rolled his eyes, sighing and running his hair through his hair. Damn he wanted to go home already…

"Not really." Tala muttered and Bryan nodded.

"You're always unintentionally seducing people." The older of the two muttered and Kai gaped. He? SEDUCING? … no way.

_Bryan clutches at his hand, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair, appearing on the verge of ripping them out. "You have no bloody idea, do you?"_

_Garland frowns as he folds his arms over his chest. "Enlighten me." _

"_You're too bloody sexy!" Bryan suddenly bellows, his voice easily echoing around the property._

Tala grinned.

"You think Garland is sexy!"

The gray haired teen lifted an eyebrow.

"I do not."

"But you doo~ooo." Ian cooed and Bryan shrugged.

"Only in the story."

Tala frowned at his older friend.

"Why doesn't it bother you?" It really wasn't fair – Bryan was supposed to be jumping up and down from rage, feeling embarrassed or something. Not just sit there unimpressed.

"It's a story, it could never happen."

Spencer smirked.

"In other words – he's more mature than you."

Tala pouted. Not fair!

_Once again, Garland finds himself physically reeling back in surprise, but this time a dark blush mar__ks his cheeks. "What?"_

"_You heard me," Bryan says, appearing a little calmer now as he takes a step forward and places his hand on the curve of Garland's neck tenderly._

Bryan's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say anything and when Tala opened his mouth a glare that was shot to the redhead shut him up immediately. It was just shame that Ian didn't care much for glares.

"Aaaaaw you seem to reaaaally love him, Bry."

"Shut up, Ian." Bryan growled and Spencer chuckled at the look Bryan shot their way, before the blonde put his arm around his lover's shoulder.

"Now, now. Don't kill him, Bry'."

_He then lifts his other hand to gentle cup the side of his face, moving forward so their foreheads are touching. "You're too beautiful and kind, people can't help falling for you." _

Tala rolled his eyes, making a face.

"This is horrible."

Bryan frowned before shrugging.

"It's not so bad if you imagine that with someone else."

Kai looked at Bryan lifting an eyebrow.

"What?"

The older smiled, before turning to his younger friend, his hand cupping the side of his face, smiling a little when Kai's eyes widened and leaning down capturing boy's lips with his own, his mouth lingering there only for a second, before Bryan pulled away, resting his forehead against Kai's.

"See?"

Kai stared… before blushing and pushing Bryan away, glaring.

"Nice joke!"

_Garland's blush darkens considerably at those words. "Bryan," he says, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes shimmering with intense emotions._

"_I get jealous sometimes," Bryan confesses just as softly._

"I got kind of jealous too." Tala pouted before looking at Bryan. "How come you can kiss Kai and I can't?" Kai tried to ignore Tala and it wasn't that hard – because his mind was full of the funny warm tingling on his lips as he stared in front of himself.

Bryan shrugged.

"Well if you're jealous, go on, and kiss him too." Kai's head snapped at that and he looked from Bryan to Tala.

"What?!" But it seemed that Tala thought the idea was wonderful and didn't bother with saying anything as he pressed his lips against Kai's and his hand moved to the back of Kai's neck to prevent the boy from moving away too soon – Tala wanted to taste Kai's lips for as long as he could – well and as long as Kai won't beat him up afterwards. So he just moved his lips against Kai softly before pulling away and licking his lips.

"That's better." Tala grinned and Kai's eyes widened even more and the blush showed on his face as he quickly turned his head to the screen, bowing it a little hoping that his hair will hide the blush as well as the shock and confusion in his eyes. And so he didn't notice the smirk Bryan and Tala shared and the shaking of Spencer's head and the silent sigh that escaped the blonde. Those two idiots…

_Lifting his hands to take the one holding his cheek, Garland smiles warmly up at Bryan. "Don't be," he says, moving forward so their noses brush against each others. "I only have eyes for you. Don't you trust me when I say that?"_

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Is it only me or is this fiction overly sweet?"

"I think it's the fiction." Spencer smiled and stroked Ian's hair – giving the smaller boy some attention at least that way.

"_Of course I trust you," Bryan replies quickly before looking off to the side and towards a certain neko-jin. "It's the people you associate with I don't trust." _

Tala blinked before looking at Bryan.

"I can actually imagine you saying that to Kai. Meaning the G-Rev of course."

Bryan shrugged.

"I did tell him that." At Tala's confused blink, the boy continued. "When he was released from the hospital." He shrugged again, trying to look as if it wasn't a big deal – but his teammates knew it was.

And Tala grinned evilly.

"The almighty voice of mother-hen."

…glare.

_Those words only seem to make Garland smile even more as he releases Bryan's hand to clutch at his jacket to lean up against his chest. "Well," he says, tracing imaginary picture on his chest with his fingertips. "Maybe they won't try anything ever again if they new about you." _

Tala rolled his eyes.

"I think they do. It's kind of hard to ignore Bryan's presence."

_Bryan seems to take a moment to consider these words before placing his arms on Garland's upper arms and pulling him against his body, eagerly wrapping his arms around the athletic, but slender frame. "…You're right," he whispers before abruptly moving forward and crushing their lips together in a passionate and possessive kiss._

"Now… that's just ridiculous." Bryan muttered. "I would NEVER touch that sadist." He growled out and Tala rolled his eyes.

"You know, that's a bit selfish." A pissed off voice came and Bryan blinked looking at Kai.

"What?" Well, but it was success that the boy managed to say SOMETHING – after those stolen kisses.

Kai rolled his eyes, but didn't lift his head.

"Calling Garland sadist, don't get me wrong he IS a bastard," Tala decided not to jump and say that NO, he wasn't, even though it was really hard, "but you did something similar to Ray and you were too under Boris."

Bryan frowned. That kind of hit a sour spot as Bryan tried to forget about that… but at that time Ray was a threat, Bladebreakers were a threat, because they were trying to pull Kai away from Demolition boys, from his TRUE family… and… he didn't like that. He wanted to protect them…

_Molding his body against the hard frame of his boyfriend, Garland releases a mew of pleasure as Bryan tilts his head to the side, shamelessly devouring his mouth with his tongue in a fevered manner. The kiss is long, drawn out and very possessive. Just the way Garland likes them._

Tala bit his lip at the look of his two friends… they both seemed lost in thoughts and… that wasn't good. He frowned at the screen.

"It seems that Garland is more masochist than me." He offered, hoping to cheer them up a little – and Bryan didn't disappoint him as he caught up at that one word.

"So you admit to being a masochist? That's good; your psychiatrist will be able to help you sooner."

"Wait… I don't HAVE a psychiatrist." Tala frowned and Bryan nodded.

"That will be the problem, probably."

_In the background, Ray can only stare as his eyebrow twitches slowly, his expression a mixture of disbelief and denial. "What. The. Hell?"_

"…He's really slow, isn't he?" Ian frowned and shook his head. Stupid cat.

_Next to him, having moved to his side the moment Bryan turned his attention to his boyfriend, Kai sighs deeply and wearily. "If you have a brain in that head of yours, Kon, you'd run. Bryan and Garland have been dating secretly for eight months now."_

"_How the hell was I supposed to know that if they were seeing each other secretly?" Ray asks, waving a disgruntle hand in the direction of the passionately embracing pair._

"_Such logic won't work against a possessive Bryan I'm afraid," _

Kai scoffed.

"Right now, I have the feeling that the word 'logic' and 'Bryan' don't go together."

Bryan lifted an eyebrow and chuckled quietly – Kai was surely thinking about those kisses.

_Kai tells him simply, taking a large step off to the side when he notices Bryan__ breaking the kiss and turning vicious eyes to Ray._

_Taking an ominous step forward, Bryan practically towers over the cowering neko, his fist trembling with rage by his side. "If you think you can kiss my boyfriend and get away with it, you've got another thing coming!"_

Ian grinned – finally something he understood pretty well.

"Well having a thing coming is not that bad if you're with the right person."

Spencer just grinned – no one could actually disagree with that, right? He shot a look around the room, before deciding to risk it and planted a quick kiss on his lover's lips.

_Ray immediately jumps back in fear, his hands moving to wave frantically in the air in front of him. "I didn't know the two of you were dating!" he tries to reason, but inwardly he knows it's fruitless._

"_No excuses!"_

_As quick as a flash, Ray turns on his friend on his heel and sprints away, Bryan hot on his heel. "Wah! Kai! Help!"_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Nothing new." Because really, it was always him that helped the G-Revolution when their messed up, right? And okay, maybe he right now he was a bit unfair (because Ray was messing up the least from them if ever) but… he was shaking inside, freaked out and he didn't want to think about… **that**.

_he cries out, sounding l__ike he's nearing the stage of sobbing and pleading for his life. _

_Kai sighs and pulls out his phone, dialing the familiar number of the Granger's dojo. "I'll ring the dojo to tell them you're coming," _

Ian blinked.

"He's coming again? Not bad for a cat." He grinned as Tala shot him a glare.

"I really didn't need to hear THAT."

_he offers as he turns his back on the action._

"_Get back here, Kon!" Bryan snarls, his hand crawling out in front of him like a deranged werewolf. _

Kai sighed.

"I think that girl got Bryan confused with Tala." He muttered and Bryan frowned before nodding.

"You know… you might be right. Tala and Garland would make more sense than me and that sadist."

_Ray releases another squeal of fear as he manages to dodge one of Bryan's claws by the skin of his teeth. "Tell them to lock the front door; I'm coming in through the back!"_

Ian's face brightened and he opened his mouth-

"Don't even think of it!" Tala yelled and glared and the smallest boy just grinned before shrugging and leaning his head on Spencer's arm. Well he didn't have to say it if Tala was thinking about it already. Hehe…

"_Bryan!" Garland calls from the sideline. "Stop!" _

_Kai ignores the cries of fear, anger and pleading behind him and casually places the phone next to his ear, listening as it rings. "Hopefully he'll make it to the dojo before Bryan gets a hold of him," he mutters. "We have a charity match tomorrow." _

At the word 'charity' three pairs of eyes turned to glare at Tala who grinned nervously.

"Uhm… I'm sorry? Again?"

_X3 Aw, poor Ray. Ah, Bryan, you're so much fun to write when you go off your rocker, aren't you? _

Bryan smiled sweetly.

"Let's meet and I'll show you what I am like when I 'go off my rocker'."

_Please review. _

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… of course. You can dream on."

***

. It was some time that they left the BBA building and returned (for once all together) to their apartment and now Kai was sitting at the kitchen table with Ian and Tala as Bryan stood near the counter watching them. And Kai did his best to ignore the glances his two friends were shooting him. He even pretended that the conversation with IAN was interesting – even though he didn't have any idea what the boy was rambling about. He stopped listening sometime around 'Russia and Bolgorod' what was in first minute and by now he was just nodding or 'hm'ing – but Ian didn't seem to mind. He was happily rambling onward – well at least until Tala interrupted him.

"So? How was the tutoring?" Ian immediately shut up and disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Kai alone with Tala and Bryan (for what Kai swore to make him pay later, of course).

"It was… educational." Kai muttered – he didn't really want to talk about it, when he saw what effect it had on his two teammates.

"Really?" Tala asked, resting his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand as Bryan leaned more comfortably against the corner he was standing next to. "Educational?"

"Yeah." Kai nodded standing up from the table and moving to the door. "You know, Spanish is not that easy." The weird feeling in his stomach returned and Kai really didn't want to stay alone with those two. "And… I think I should look up some words so I won't have to do so tomorrow morning."

And suddenly he found himself pushed against the wall with one of Bryan's hands next to his head blocking his way out of the room.

"You're going to look up few words," Kai stared at Bryan – he could hear a coldness to Bryan's voice Kai didn't have directed at him in a really long time, "does that mean you're going to meet him again?"

There was a thumping in Kai's chest and the boy started wondering if his heart didn't try to jump out of his chest. And he didn't like it – it was way too weird feeling, way too frightening to loose the control over his body like this and he really, really didn't like. Just like he didn't like to be cornered like that – with Bryan standing in his only way of escape, it felt way too familiar to being caged and for Christ's sake his bitbeast was a Phoenix, a bird, so it was understandable that Kai hated cages.

Red flashed in his eyes as Kai's hands fisted and he pushed the older boy away from him.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." He spat out – proud that his voice was firm even though, it was kind of shaking inside. "And if you'll do something like this again," of course he meant only this whole cornering thing, right? He wasn't talking about those… kisses from those two even though his lips still tingled weirdly, right:? "I won't think twice about launching Dranzer right into your forehead." With the last growl he almost ran out of the door.

Bryan and Tala were staring as Kai left and they could hear the front doors closing. Damn that really didn't go how they wanted it to.

"…Maybe we should just force him." Tala muttered and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"So you want to rape him?"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"It won't be a rape when he'll like it. And it'll be forcing into a relationship." Bryan frowned at that… could that help?

Spencer stared at the two – he just got into the kitchen (or better in front of the kitchen seeing that it was still more or less blocked with Bryan's body), just in time to hear their 'force' conversation and he shook his head. Those two were really idiots…

"You know maybe you should just talk to him." Spencer growled and rolled his eyes before deciding that he could always go get something to eat outside with Ian. And maybe they could spend some time in some… free hotel room as well, he was sure it would make Ian happy.

Bryan and Tala watched blonde's retreating back, before the older one sighed.

"… but we were never good with words."

END

**A/N****: **Aaaaand another chapter. Somehow I'm not happy with this one *throws random things at the chapter * I didn't have that much of fun with writing this, don't know why though * shrugs*

The "peep-hole' idea is not mine – I can have credit only for the Ian part *giggles * but the idea that Tala should make a peephole is _pinkjasmine90_'s. ^^

Well… guys, if you liked the original fiction **Deadly Impulse** from **Elemental Gypsy**, go on and review to the original work as well.

Now a little warning – with the few steps this fiction took – the relationship with Kai I have no idea what will happen next, so I'm sorry if it may took a little time for me to write it. I have to put my thoughts together somehow but… if you have any idea that might help, please let me know, because… I have a feeling as if I was walking over a very thin ice.

Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted this story and one more thanks to my beloved reviewers:

_Tenshi of Freedom, UNYSEDIRATA, Shyki, kris the ninja pirate, Rapunzelle, marishka91, GabZ, Kiki, FlamingIce94, ILoveKaiHiwatari, pinkjasmine90, CaptainKai01869, black ines, permanent addiction, OnlyNotReally._

You guys are really great. ^^

See you next chapter ^^

Gemi


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Bryan/Tala and in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:**Okay, thanks to **SparklesKuromi** for letting me use her **Oh Hi There**. And thanks to everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted this story.

Okay, another thing you should know before reading – there is much more of "my" fiction than normally, because I needed the guys to settle at _something_, so I am… sorry beforehand.

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**The fiction used – **_**Oh Hi There **_** by **_**SparklesKuromi**_**. **Thank you so much!

_This is used for the fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Spencer smiled as he sipped from his coffee happily – the last night was… wonderful. Well, at least for him and Ian, and by the looks of it, it wasn't that great for the other two, the blonde noted as his eyes scanned other two Russians that were sitting at the table, Bryan glaring at the poor mug with tea in front of him and Tala with dark circles under his eyes.

'… it seems like you didn't get much of sleep last night." Spence muttered and grinned when two glares were directed at him.

"I guess same goes for you." Bryan growled and Tala made a face… and Spencer just shrugged.

"At least **I** had a good time." He grinned when the glares intensified and stood up, I'm going to wake Ian up – you should go prepare, we're leaving soon." And with that he left the two alone.

Tala sighed as the door to kitchen closed.

"Do you think he hates us?" He asked softly for once and Bryan rolled his eyes – he didn't want to think about Kai hating them… It didn't matter that he didn't come home last night…

***

Ian grinned when he sat down.

"Why did you lock yourself in Kai's room last night?" He asked, blinking innocently at Tala and Bryan who just rolled their eyes ignoring him. "… you didn't do it on Kai's bed, did you?"

Tala rolled his eyes. Again.

"Shut up, Ian."

"So you did, oh my God, if Kai knew –"

A growl from Bryan.

"Shut up, Ian."

"Well, it is kind of kinky," Ian shrugged, "but-"

"Ian." The blonde muttered when he noticed the murderous glares from the redhead and Bryan – he really didn't want his boyfriend killed.

Ian sighed, giving up and cuddling to Spencer – but not before muttering a quiet, 'I hope you at least changed the covers.'

_**A**__**/N: **__alright, bitches. _

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Seems like the author met Ian and Tala."

Tala glared.

"Not funny."

_Here it is. A pairing different from what I normally write._

"Really?" Tala asked rolling his eyes. "Something like Kenny/Ian probably."

"Hey!" Ian yelled, glaring, "Don't vent out your frustration on me!"

Spencer rolled his eyes before looking at Bryan.

"I'm surprised that Dickenson didn't say anything about Kai not being here."

"He tried." Bryan muttered and when the blonde lifted an eyebrow Tala explained.

"He asked about Kai but when Bryan glared he muttered something about it being alright for once."

"Oh…" Spencer nodded, understanding.

_Normally in my stories (including the unposted ones) it's Kai and somebody, KaixTyson, _

_KaixTala, KaixRay (I even think somewhere in the vault there might be a KaixMax)_

Tala blinked.

"Okay for a moment I was worried but seriously Kai and Max? Not gonna happen."

Spencer smiled.

"And why not?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"That kid is sugar-high 24/7. Spending even more time with him than Kai already is would be lethal."

_but I'm bored with that for the moment. So here's a little something new. _

_**Warnings: **__shounen-ai._

Bryan sighed.

"You know… somehow I expected this."

"it could be worse, you know." Ian grinned. "They could still make us read shoujo-ai."

A lift of eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

"That's two girls together."

Tala made a face before frowning.

"Wait… how do YOU know what it means?"

Ian blinked… and was suddenly too busy staring at the screen.

"The text is moving!"

_**Disclaimer: **__HAH! I found them! I DO own a few Beyblades._

Tala stared at the screen before smirking.

"Finally. SOMEONE can afford a blade."

_They're sitting on the table next to my TV. _

Bryan sighed.

"But most of the people use it too, not let them 'sit on the table near TV'."

_BUT while I do own Beyblades I do not own BEYBLADE. _

Tala frowned.

"Ok… either that is really weird or I'm crazy."

Bryan shrugged.

"You are crazy… but that kid is contradicting herself."

_So… fuck you._

"… no thanks. We've got people for that." Ian grinned cuddling closer to Spencer.

_**Oh Hi There**_

Ian frowned.

"Wait first she tells us to fuck us and then she says 'hi'? The girl is WEIRD."

"… I think that was the title, baby." Spencer muttered and Tala threw him a dirty look.

"Eww… I'm never going to call Kai baby ever again."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Go fuck yourself, Tala."

"You shouldn't tell him to do that," Bryan sighed and when Ian looked over at him, he continued, "as I know Tala he would happily do that," Bryan ignored the 'HEY' from the redhead, "and we STILL have to use this room for few more days."

_Fuck._

Ian smirked at Spencer.

"You know… that's a nice suggestion."

Spencer smiled, messing Ian's hair.

"Dickenson wouldn't be happy."

_Shit._

"Exactly my words." Ian sighed, pouting on his place. That damned Dickenson.

_Shat._

Four people blinked at the word.

_Fuckity fuck._

"You know…" Tala mused, "that's an interesting choice of words…"

_My name is Tala Ivanov_

"WHAT?!" Tala stared as Bryan chuckled. "Why me AGAIN?!"

"Maybe they just love you so?" Bryan offered ignoring Tala's glare.

_and my biggest secret just got out._

Bryan grinned.

"Don't worry, Tala, we knew about your relationship with Wolborg even before."

Tala gaped….

_Actually, a series of my biggest secrets got out all at once and right in front of the object of my secrets._

"Oh, but even Brooklyn knew about Wolborg and you." Ian muttered and Tala shot him an evil glare. How did that shrimp even DARE to remind Tala on that… horror?!

_Confused? Let me enlighten your sorry asses with another statement._

"But you know, what's interesting?" Spencer mused, "I can actually imagine Tala talking like that."

Tala gaped at him.

"I thought you didn't make fun of us, Spencer!!"

"I'm not," the blonde shrugged, "that was just a deduction."

_My name is Tala Ivanov and my biggest secret just got out while I was naked._

"That sounds just like Kai got into you room and your little friend reacted to the sight on him." Ian cackled and Tala glared.

"I'm NOT little."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"yeah, like that was the most important thing in that sentence."

_The time: 8:45 PM_

"'…of cosmic time, on the ship Enterprise.'" The blonde chuckled and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you watched sci-fi."

"I don't." Spencer shrugged before motioning to Ian. "He does."

"… oh."

_The place: my bedroom_

Ian lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, I'm curious."  
"I'm not." The blonde muttered.

_The people involved: Myself and Bryan_

By then Ian burst out laughing while Tala and Bryan stared at the screen and Spencer chuckled.

"On the other hand… maybe I'm too."

_There are secrets I have worked very hard to keep… well… a secret, obviously._

"…but it really DOES sound like Tala."

_But thanks to a fucking door that wouldn't lock the object if my secrets walked in on the single most humiliating moment of my life._

Three pairs of eyes turned to Spencer who sighed.

"'the object Of my secrets.'" Ian nodded before looking back to the screen… oh this was funny. Poor Kai, that he missed this.

_Me, completely naked and soaking wet (from the shower I had just had)_

Ian grinned.

"I didn't know people called it 'shower' nowadays."

Tala rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, Ian."

_standing on my bed singing along to none other than…_

Ian stared at the screen.

"Oh my god… Tala singing. Everyone, go save yourself."

"I'm not singing THAT bad." Tala pouted and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"In Abbey, Boris even gave you chocolate to make you STOP your singing."  
"It wasn't to stop me from singing." Tala muttered and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"No, it was only to make you shut up."

"It was NOT."

"…Abbey. Boris. Chocolate. ALONG with KIND words."

Tala pouted.

"…still I don't sing THAT bad."

_Justin Timberlakes song 'sexy back'. _

_Yes._

Ian stared.

"Oh my… God."  
Spencer nodded.

"I didn't need to know that…"

Tala just blushed.

"I do NOT like that song."

"…so that's why you were singing it on your new karaoke?" Bryan asked slowly.

… the redhead blushed harder.

_My name is Tala Ivanov and my biggest s__ecret is I like to dance naked to songs about sex._

Ian chuckled and giggled and Spencer grinned as Bryan lifted his eyebrow and Tala glared at the screen.

"That's SO stupid."

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"So that's why-" A hand on his mouth prevented him from saying more and the redhead glared on him for a change. Not that it made any impression on the older boy.

_But that's only half of it._

Ian giggled.

"Oh, God there is more."

_There's one last thing. _

_What does Bryan have to do with this?_

Spencer blinked.

"I'm not sure, I want to know."

"I do!" Ian lifted his hand. "If he's dancing naked too-" He blinked and smiled innocently at Bryan's glare.

_Well… erm… I sort of was throwing his name in to the lyrics at random._

Ian burst out laughing as Bryan stared horrified at Tala who stared wide-eyed at Bryan.

"I do not… I-I never did!"

Bryan glared.

"I just hope." Not that he didn't like Tala – they had some kind of relationship for some time already but… having his name thrown in the lyrics of that song… uuuh.

_I finally noticed Bryan standing the doorway and the first ingenious words out of my mouth were…_

"'Hey, Bryan, wanna fuck?'" Ian helped the text and Tala frowned.

"_Oh hi there, Bryan."_

Bryan blinked before looking at Spencer.

"It really does sound like him."

"HEY!"

_Oh yeah…_

Ian lifted an eyebrow.

"It seems like Bryan jumped him, when Tala is spouting moans like that already."

_I'm smooth._

"… or maybe not." The small boy muttered with some disappointment.

_Needles to say he immediately left and spread my deepest secrets around._

Tala glared at Bryan.

"Well thank you!"

Ian grinned.

"Don't worry; he'll jump you next time."

"Shut up, IAN!" Tala growled and Bryan sighed.

"First… that's only a story and second, you don't have to worry, you don't dance to songs naked, right?" There was the shadow of the 'and you don't sing MY name, right?!' and Tala gulped down before nodding quickly with a grin – but in the next second the frown returned on his face.

"But you WOULD 'spread it around' if I were!"

Bryan shrugged.

"Of course. The others deserve to have a little laugh too."

_My name is Tala Ivanov and I like to dance naked to songs about sex while I think of Bryan._

Ian chuckled, grinning.

"It's so fucking good you admitted that, Tala."

Tala glared.

_**A/N: … uh… no comment. Please read and review.**_

Ian smiled innocently.

"For once I'd LOVE to have her address." He chuckled before turning to Spencer. "You think Dickenson would give us more things like this one to read, if we asked him?"

Tala groaned.

When the text didn't move anymore, Ian jumped up grinning.

"It's the end? Cool!" He caught Spencer's hand pulling him out of the chair, but the blonde stopped him.

"Wait." He muttered before turning to the two glaring boys and handing them a piece of paper.

Bryan frowned, scanning the words.

"What is this?"

Spencer smirked.

"It's Miguel's address." At the blinks he got he continued, "Kai gave it to me the day before yesterday – said we'll be able to find him there in the case of emergences." Spencer blinked as two blurs ran around him and grinned at Ian. "Now we can go."

Ian blinked as he stared at Spencer.

"… you just gave them Miguel's address." Spencer nodded. "… you just gave them Miguel's address – the one Kai's is currently staying at." Spencer nodded again. "You just gave them Miguel's address, where Kai's OBVIOUSLY staying when he OBVIOUSLY didn't want to meet them for some time?" One more nod. "I think you just back-stabbed your friend."

"They won't come home for a REALLY long time like that." Spencer grinned when Ian blinked again.

"I think Kai can deal with that!" The smaller boy yelled, pulling the blonde towards the exit.

***

Kai groaned, closing his eyes.

"I never thought Spanish could be this hard."

The blonde next to him chuckled before handing the younger boy mug with tea.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine. Here, Matilda made it."

Kai nodded thankfully taking the mug and sipping from it – and with a small smile realizing that it was jasmine one – one he loved.

"I'll have to thank her." It was funny how easy it was to talk with Miguel, easier than with Ray, Kai noticed as he sipped from his tea again – and only then realizing the sheepish grin on blonde's face. "What?"

"I wouldn't thank her, right now." When Kai blinked the other continued. "She's with Raul."

Kai blinked and chuckled again – so Raul and Matilda, hm? Interesting. He looked at the blonde and sighed.

"I'm… sorry for surprising you yesterday – and thank you for letting me stay."

Miguel shook his head sitting down on his bed next to Kai.

"That's fine. You seemed a little… stressed, though, mon ami." Miguel grinned – he was really surprised when Kai showed up at their door the day before with wide-eyes and breathing hard as if he was running and when Kai asked him if he could stay – it not so many words of course, Miguel sent his teammates into their rooms and pulled Kai into his own – and tried to stop feeling so proud that he indeed made a friend of the stoic Hiwatari and the first person Kai turned to was HIM and not his team/ex-team.

Of course he didn't ask Kai anything and Kai seemed really thankful for it, instead he pulled some DVD's and they spent the night watching some comedy, horror and even Total Eclipse – one that Miguel had NO idea how it got to his room… but Kai didn't seem to be paying attention to the TV, not really as most of the time he was just staring into space with his mind venturing over things – things, Miguel could only guess. And even though he was curious about what could shake the blue haired enigma this much, he remained silent, watching the movies and only time to time glancing at Kai, just to check he was fine. And when Miguel felt weight on his shoulder hours later, he just chuckled, letting himself fall back on the bed with Kai in his embrace, covering them with a light blanket.

In the morning Cloud came in staring before cracking a joke about Miguel FINALLY getting his crush to the bed and Miguel just rolled his eyes, glaring at him until the boy left and making sure to remember to yell at him later, not now, not to wake Kai. And when he looked down at the angel in his arms, his mind wondered if Cloud could be more right and wrong at the same time. He loved Kai, it was truth – but he didn't love him like one would love that one special person. He loved him more like one would an exlover turned friend, someone you could put over anything in your life, but still not share those deepest feelings with. Someone who you'd leave in a middle of a really good date for rushing to their side if they need your help, someone you would give up your comfort for, someone you would protect whatever it takes… but still someone you would cheer up when they get a boyfriend/girlfriend of their dreams (even though you'd be glaring at said boyfriend/girlfriend behind their back until you see they are good enough for them), someone you won't mind sharing with others, and someone, that would make you smile happily when you see they are happy – with the one special person they chose. Yeah, Kai was Miguel's everything in a sense, but still nothing more than a very good friend. Kai was often enough on Miguel's mind but the blonde wasn't attracted to him, not in the way of pressing Kai against the wall and devouring his mouth with hot passionate kisses.

Miguel didn't really know when, how or why he started to think about Kai like that. He knew it only happened. Maybe it was right after tournament – maybe it was because it was his match where he didn't cheat and because he was playing against Kai that time, because when facing Kai the thought of cheating seemed so disgusting that Miguel couldn't do it. Maybe it was really because of that, because Kai pulled him from the net of lies, that Miguel held deep respect of him and didn't want anything else than to help and protect the smaller boy. Maybe it was because of that that Miguel tried to befriend the enigma so hard, maybe it was because of that that Miguel thought of himself as of Kai's guardian angel – or more like Kai's guardian gargoyle. And… even though he knew the boy didn't see him like one (not only would Kai throw a fit about having a guardian ANYTHING, he also had the Blitzkrieg boys for that) Miguel still wanted to be there for the younger boy… just like the last night.

Kai sighed.

"I guess… I was a bit… confused." The boy admitted, nodding his head lightly before sipping from the tea again.

Miguel frowned.

"Was. That means… you're not anymore?" He asked slowly, but before Kai could answer there was a loud banging on the outside door and Miguel frowned – and in next second the door to his room opened and two mad Russians were glancing from Kai to him and again before settling for glaring at him.

"Get away from him, pretty boy." Bryan growled and Miguel and Kai blinked… before Kai frowned.

"What the hell are the two of you doing here?" He asked quietly but firmly, happy that he didn't feel like shaking anymore – not like when the two kissed him the day before.

"Stay out of this, Kai." Tala growled as well, his eyes not leaving the Spaniard who glared right back.

"I thought Kai was your friend, how can you talk to him like that?" Miguel asked, his hand instinctively moving to squeeze on Kai's, to give the support to the younger teen. And only when the twins' growl erupted from Tala's and Bryan's throats, did Miguel realize that maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"Shut up, you thief." Tala growled, his glare only intensifying as Miguel blinked.

"Thief?"

"Kai's ours, you stole him from us."

Kai blinked… and his eyebrow twitched…. _What. The. Fuck?_

"He can't be yours! Kai is his own person!" Miguel yelled, pushing Kai behind himself, his protective gargoyle side kicking in – so THEY were the reason Kai looked so wound up yesterday?! Well with them behaving like that Miguel wasn't surprised.

"How dare you – you-"

There was some more shouting from all three – Bryan, Tala and even Miguel and Kai blocked it out. He didn't want to hear that, really didn't want to. His head was hurting enough even without the Blitzkriegs making it worse, he sighed quietly as he stared at the three teens in front of him. He should've count with Tala and Bry' showing up like they did – along with the yelling, the fact that Miguel was yelling as well surprised him a bit, but then… Miguel was kind and protective when it came to his friends.

…and Kai's headache was getting worse. He sighed again before taking a deep breath.

"SHUT UP, all of you!"

Silence followed immediately and Kai would have laughed at the look his friends gave him if his head wasn't hurting so much. And another sigh escaped his lips when he turned to Miguel.

"I… have to go. Thanks for everything." He muttered quietly as he offered the blonde a little, tensed smile.

Miguel frowned but nodded – even though he did feel like Kai's guardian he knew when to back off and he really didn't want Kai pissed on him. He nodded again and sighed.

"But we're still meeting tomorrow, right?" He asked hesitantly.

When he heard the growling from Tala, Kai shot him a dirty look (which immediately made the redhead shut up) and nodded to Miguel.

"Of course." When Miguel gave him a smile he turned to the two Russians.

"We're leaving. Now."

Tala winced as he and Bryan turned to the door (but not before giving the blonde one last glare, which was promptly ignored) with Kai right behind them.

When the three finally got to the Blitzkrieg apartment (after a long while of Tala pouting, Bryan glaring at the back of poor taxi driver's head and Kai pointedly ignoring both of them and staring out of the window) Kai turned to the other two teens glaring.

"What the hell was that suppose to mean? And I don't mean just today at Miguel, but also all of your comments and the… kisses." The youngest boy growled out, he was kind of happy that he had the time to think at Miguel's yesterday. Think and come to at least SOME terms.

Tala sighed before exchanging a look with Bryan.

"We want you." The redhead said and winced almost instantly. "I mean... we're attracted to you." Kai just lifted an eyebrow and Tala winced again. "We… like you?"

Bryan rolled his eyes at Tala before looking at Kai.

"What the idiot wanted to say was… we love you." When Kai blinked, looking confused Bryan continued. "You know, we want you to be with us always almost to the point of possessing you, locking you up somewhere so we will know for sure that you're only ours. We want to kill anyone who looks at you – and it doesn't even matter if it's only a friendship or more."

"We hate everyone who touches you," Tala continued, "envy every person you look at with a smile on your face. We want you to have the passion and love in your eyes when you look at us that we feel at the look at you and to never look at another like that. We want you to stay with us forever. We want you to lose control with us, only with us, as we kiss you, touch you… we love you. "

Kai was staring wide – eyed at his two childhood friends. At his two childhood friends that just confessed to liking him, loving him even, possessing and… he shook his head, frowning.

"Well, I don't feel like that." He muttered, stomping away from them, slamming his door shut loudly, locking it… and in next moment falling down to his knees with his back pressed against the door. Fuck…

Yesterday at Miguel's Kai have thought about everything. About this being whole just a stupid joke, some bet or dare, about Tala and Bryan wanting to sleep with him, or just wanting to try something new…. He thought of everything… but not this. They were in love with him?!

"…fuck."

***

"…fuck" Tala muttered looking at the closed door. "He didn't exactly throw himself at us, right?" He asked frowning… this really didn't go as well as they planned, or hoped to, seeing that they didn't really plan it.

"He didn't jump up and down with happiness, either." Bryan muttered, rolling his eyes. Maybe they shouldn't have listened to Spencer. He sighed. "Well at least he knows how we… _feel_" the word seemed a bit weird, but Bryan tried to ignore it, " and that's a beginning."

The redhead sighed as well.

"Yeah but… fuck."

END

**A/N****: **Yep. Another chapter done. Remember how I said last time I was not happy with the chapter? It goes for this one too. Actually it goes for this one even more, because I'm not that good with the drama around relationship, getting mad and so on. When I'm mad at someone I'm settling down on hating them/ignoring them/not talking to them quietly. Without the drama, so yeah… I feel bad about this chapter. Like… REALLY bad. And to think that this thing took me the whole… eternity to write… gaaaah *glares at the chapter *

Okay another thing… I have the feeling that the rating on this fanfic will go higher. Not right now, but… I'm giving you a fair warning beforehand, so be aware of it.

Well… if you liked the original fiction by **SparklesKuromi – Oh Hi There**, go on, review to the original thing as well.

And a little thank you to my nice reviewers once again.

_CaptainKai01869, pinkjasmin90, golden-issa123, permanent addiction, Shyki, FlamingIce94, kris the ninja pirate, ILoveKaiHiwatari, UNYSEDIRATA, __marishka91, Shaman Hime, Nameless Little Girl, Alice's-Love, Tenshi of Freedom, Mashy-Gaara4Life._

And now I gotta go say goodbye to a friend of mine. He's leaving me! * Cries theatrically* He's leaving and never coming back! ...okay so maybe he IS coming back but in like… four months and that's SO long . You see, he's starting college in few days in different state and he'll be far away and after we spent whole summer practically living together I'll miss him a little. But hey, maybe he'll find a girlfriend and I'll be able to MOCK him. * insert evil laughter*

Bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Spencer/Kai thing, and in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:**Okay, thanks to **Elemental Gypsy** for letting me use her **Let me see**.

Okay, normally I don't do this thing, but I have to in this chapter – well I'd like to dedicate this chappie to few people – **kris the ninja pirate, ILoveKaiHiwatari **because… well, I guess you people know why THIS chapter exactly ^.~

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**The fiction used – **_**Let me see**_** by **_**Elemental Gypsy.**_

_This is used for fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Spencer smiled softly as he watched his lover sitting at the table, eating. It took him quite a long time to get Ian out of bed and make him eat something – he knew it would be healthy for the younger boy to get at least _some_ proteins from his plate – not that the other way of getting said proteins wasn't quite… enjoyable. That much for him…

He blinked and looked up when he heard a door softly closing, before sending Kai a little smile.

"Hey, want some milk?" He asked, shaking the box in his hand and pouring Kai a glass when the smaller one nodded. "You don't seem like you got much sleep yesterday." He muttered, really Kai seemed… tired. The paint on his face was smuggled – Spencer guessed it was from rolling over on the bed while being unable to fall asleep, Kai's mind must've really been busy after yesterday. The confession was loud enough for Spencer and Ian to hear as well as Kai's answer and even though Spencer felt bad for Tala and Bryan… he felt worse for Kai. Tala and Bryan were two – and they were psychos, used to Blitzkrieg's ways. Kai on the other hand was alone, and even though he was a part of Blitzkriegs… his stay with G-Revolution changed him a bit – many would say he became more opened but Spencer thought the exact opposite. In his eyes, Kai became even more withdrawn. Sure, he was talking a bit more with few people and he was showing anger, frustration and embarrassment sometimes, more easily but every time when deeper emotions were concerned, he would quite down or just walk away. Not that before he was screaming out what he felt, but… at least before Blitzkriegs could see his feelings in his eyes. Those were always there – one must just know what he was looking for. But now… Kai's eyes held fire. Not even Spencer could detect anything more than the burning power in red eyes of his friend.

He sighed before turning to Ian.

"Go wake up Tala and Bry'. We'll have to go soon."

Ian frowned, stuffing a spoon with cereals in his mouth.

"Wh'm?" Spencer blinked and lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the younger to swallow. "Why me?"

"Because I said so," The blonde sighed. "Now go on."

Ian groaned and glared, muttered and swore, but listened to his lover and stomped to Bryan's and Tala's room, yelling at them to wake up.

Kai just shook his head, before giving Spencer a little thankful grin. Spencer grinned back.

***

Ian blinked at the handcuffs that was handed to him but no one else than Mr. Dickenson. He blinked… and blinked again.

"Well if this is an apology for not letting me and Spencer ma-" A cough interrupted him and Ian frowned when the elder man turned to Spencer.

"Please… handcuff him to you, please." When the blonde lifted an eyebrow and Ian yelled 'kinky!' Dickenson continued. "For the… safety of your teammates." Man's eyes for a moment turned to Kai, before he quickly disappeared leaving four confused boys behind – Ian was too buy wondering if they could take the handcuffs with them later.

_Title: __Let me see_

"Weird name." Tala muttered as he sat down and watched as Spencer put one end of the handcuffs on the smallest boy and second on himself… '_for the safety of your teammates'_ he was really curious what THAT meant.

_Summary: Kai finds a pair of reading glasses and wonders who could possibly own them._

Kai frowned.

"About me again?" He asked, trying to push down a reaaally bad feeling in his stomach. It was probably only the fact that he was back in the readings after one day of freedom… confused freedom, but freedom.

_Pairing: Spencer/Kai_

"WHAT?!" Ian yelled, his eyes wide, before turning to shot a murderous glare Kai's way. "WHAT?!"

Uh-oh…. Maybe that bad feeling had a reason after all…

"Calm down, Ian, I'm NOT interested in your boyfriend."

Ian opened his mouth to yell something but Spencer put his hand on Ian's shoulder. The smaller boy pouted, but settled down, possessively hugging his boyfriend and still glaring at Kai. Yeah…. Like he would trust that someone didn't want Spencer, pche. Spencer was HIS.

Spencer sighed at the stupidity of his boyfriend and did his best to ignore the same childish behavior from his other two teammates. It seemed that being possessive came along with being a Blitzkrieg…

"Text…"

_Warnings: Yaoi, one-shot, odd pairing._

Bryan glared at the screen.

"I would say that it's an ODD pairing."

Tala nodded.

"Impossible one."

Ian's head bobbed up and down as well.

"I totally second that."

Spencer and Kai exchanged desperate looks…

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of __its incredibly adorable characters._

Kai frowned as the sentence didn't really give much sense to him. How could a spinning tops have _Characters_?

"Characters?" He asked, blinking and looking at Spencer.

"Maybe she means bit-beasts?" That was the only thing that came to blonde's mind and he chuckled when Kai nodded. What was an action that earned him another pair of heated glares.

"You know, you two seem to understand each other pretty good."

Spencer rolled his eyes at Tala before sighing as Ian's grip on his arm tightened.

_This popped up out of nowhere really. I was typing the next chapter of my Wildcat series when I had the sudden urge to write a Spencer/Kai fic. Oh well, enjoy!_

Bryan's glare hardened.

"I will enjoy ripping your head off."

"I wanna help." Ian muttered and the redhead accompanied that with a little nod. And Kai suddenly felt very bad for the author. Even though… maybe it was kind of his fault too - with his behavior yesterday, but… he did the right thing. He didn't love Tala and Bryan so there was no use in trying to pretend something else.

_Kai sighed as he entered his apartment he is sharing with the Blitzkrieg boys. The Blitzkrieg boys decided to leave Russia for awhile and hang out with Kai in Japan__. _

Tala growled.

"This is awfully familiar."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"EVERYONE knows that you decided to stay here and we're living together."

Tala shrugged.

"I'm just saying that some things in there are WAY too realistic."

Kai rolled his eyes. AGAIN.

_They are helping the BBA with any problems Bio-volt may cause in the future. _

"Now THAT"s not realistic." Kai shot Tala a look. "Bio-volt doesn't exist anymore."

_And as usual the place was a mess. _

Bryan sighed.

"But some are TOO realistic." The older boy threw a glare at Tala who chuckled sheepishly.

"Ops?"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I guess it would sound nicer if you'd say something like – 'I'll stop throwing my underwear around the place'."

"I'm NOT throwing my underwear all around the place." Tala glared and Ian scoffed.

"Sure. That's why the evidence of your red fetish could be found in OUR room as well."

_Kai growled softly to himself and went about picking everything up._

Kai shook his head.

"No way. That's Bryan's job." He frowned… " And Spencer's."

_He can't stand mess or unfinished business, it grates on his nerves and won't stop until it either completed or clean. The only other thing worst is his curiosity._

Tala grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kai."

"And satisfaction brought it back."

"_Tala." Kai mumbled as he picked up a laptop and a box filled with Beyblade parts._

Bryan frowned.

"There is something I don't understand." When the others looked at him curiously he continued. "I mean I don't understand what TALA would do with Beyblade parts.'

"I was probably repairing, Wolborg." Tala scoffed. Really that was SO easy.

"Sure, like you even know which part of your Blade is an attack ring." Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I DO know!"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Really? So which one?"

The redhead frowned.|  
"…the one that helps me attack?" When Bryan rolled his eyes, redhead frowned. "Bur I had laptop with me, so I was checking it out!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

"More like you were checking out some guy's asses in spandex."

"I don't do something like that." The redhead glared and Kai sighed.

"You know, I think Dustin looks really good with that yellow power ranger costume."

Tala jumped excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Isn't he just cute?!" Kai and Bryan just lifted their eyebrows, Ian grinned and Spencer chuckled, shaking his head, while they waited for the redhead to catch on. "… hey! But that doesn't mean I'm checking out his butt!"

"_Bryan." Picking up a stack of magazines which consist of the latest blading magazines to race cars, placing them in the same box as the spare parts._

Kai scoffed.

"Bryan doesn't LIKE race cars." Really, Bryan liked motocross way more. The boy was too busy to roll his eyes to notice the little shift of the corners of Bryan's lips.

It felt… nice to know that Kai paid enough attention to know what Bryan liked and what he didn't.

"_And Ian." Flinging a skate broad onto his shoulder, and shoving the game consol under his arm._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"No way."  
Tala nodded.

"If it was Ian there would be some sex toys most probably." Ian giggled and Kai shot Tala a glare. "What? It IS truth."

"_Spencer." Kai mumbled as he eyes a hard cover reading novel. _

Bryan nodded slowly.

"That sounds like Spencer."

_He sighed and decided he already had enough to carry, and it was just one book which was out of the way, which means off the floor, on the coffee table. "Spencer is the cleanest one." _

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, rub it in."

_He grumbled again and wondered where the Russians have gone. He trudged upstairs to deposit everyone's crap back in their rooms._

Kai shook his head slowly.

"Now, I would never go even considerably CLOSE to Ian's and Spencer's room…. No offence, Spence."  
The blonde shook his head. Really with all the 'stuff' Ian kept in there, he wasn't surprised.

_He almost dreads going into their rooms. The mess in the living room was nothing compared to the rubbish in their own room. _

Tala shook his head.

"No way. My room is totally clean."

Kai sighed.

"Maybe because you're sharing with Bryan and he can't stand the mess?"

Tala pouted.

_Kai would usually dart in, throw their crap on the bed and leave, before the urge to clean up takes over._

_After a few moments Kai trudged back down stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip, noticing a note on the fridge. It said:_

"'We went to kill the authors, and admins of all fanfiction sides. Won't be home so soon.'" Bryan growled and Kai couldn't help but chuckle, even though he was sure that the fiction wouldn't have something that fortunate in it.

"_Hey Kai,_

_Bryan and I have been called to the BBA office on the other side of Tokyo._

"What a coincidence." Ian growled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "ONLY a coincidence."

_Don't know how long will be._

"Well if they are going to fuck each other, it will be pretty long." Ian growled and Kai frowned at him.

"You didn't have to say that."

"I could always said they were buying toys to fuck YOU with."

"… shut up, Ian."

_Spencer and Ian ar__e out getting groceries. They probably won't be long, depending on well behaved Ian is. _

Spencer sighed.  
"Unfortunately, that one things is true."

Ian looked at his boyfriend with the biggest puppy eyes.

"But I'm always behaving, right?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Well I do remember one time, when you and Spencer wanted to buy new bed… and were banned from the shop after you tried to get Spence' to fuck you on that one mattress."

"I just wanted to try it!"

_See ya later,_

_Tala."_

"… Tala wouldn't remember to leave a note." Bryan muttered and ignored the glare the redhead shot him.

_Kai took the note off the fridge and threw it in the bin. All he has to do now is find something to do. He can't start diner until Spencer and Ian returned. As Tala said, it all depends on what__ mood Ian is in._

Four boys nodded their heads sadly and the smallest of them pouted.

_He can be well behaved and help out, making the trip quite quick or a real pain in the neck who won't stop fidgeting. No one is sure what mood he is in until they reached the supermarket._

"You know," Spencer muttered, "sometimes it's scary how right these fan girls can be."

Tala's head turned swiftly to the blonde, glaring.

"So you're telling that this fiction is true?!"

Spencer sighed.

"The part about Ian? Yes. The 'Spencer/Kai'? No." Spencer rolled his eyes as the boy just glared at him suspiciously – as Ian was doing to Kai.

_Kai yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Might as well head into the lounge room and see if there is anything on TV. He walks into the lounge room and sits down. He reaches for the remote and notices Spencer's book that he had left on the coffee table._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing interesting about Kai sitting down."

Ian shrugged.

"You know, it depends WHAT he's sitting down on." Kai blinked at the boy, before looking questioningly at Tala who was currently too busy drooling. 

_There was something on the book that surprised Kai a bit._

"Those things are called letters, Kai." Tala grinned teasingly and Kai rolled his eyes not really bothering to answer – and Bryan did it for him.

"I'm surprised, YOU know them, Tala."

"Hey!"

_A pair of reading glasses._

Bryan blinked.

"And that's interesting because?"

_Kai blinked. Spencer has reading glasses? He thought to himself. I never noticed them before._

"Maybe because he doesn't have them." Tala rolled his eyes. "You know one thing that was important in Abbey – your body must've been in perfect condition in every aspect."

The others nodded – they still remembered how the ones with some _flaw_ – bad eyesight, weak body or anything like that – mysteriously disappeared.

_He gently picked them and examined them. Yep, just a pair of reading glasses._

Tala frowned.

"Wait… Kai was looking at the glasses and didn't know they _were_ glasses until he picked them up?" He blinked before shaking his head. "That's idiotic."

Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, not even you're so stupid."

"Hey!" Once again, and Kai just chuckled.

_I wonder what he looks like with them on? Kai thought to himself. He suddenly frowned. Great, now it won't stop bugging me until I see him wearing them._

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would I be interested how Spencer looks like with glasses on?"

Ian glared.

"Maybe you want to drool over him?"

Kai shot Ian a horrified stare.

_He sighed and hung his head, annoyed. He placed the glasses back onto the book and leaned back into the chair. He blew his bangs out of his line of vision._

"He does that a lot." Bryan muttered and Kai blinked.

"What?"

"You're blowing your hair out from in front of your eyes." It was Tala who answered him and Kai blinked, his vision running from one Russian to the other- they noticed stupid things like that? Funny…

"_I hope they get back soon." Kai mumbled to himself. "Or my curiosity will kill me."_

"As I said before, Kai – curiosity killed the cat." Tala grinned and Kai just rolled his eyes.

_He let his head fall to the back of the lounge and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes went by when he heard the front door open. A few moments after that Ian came running in. _

"I really sometimes wonder if Ian can _walk_ too." Tala muttered, rolling his eyes at the glare he got from the youngest one.

"_Hi Kai!" He said, running pass Kai on the lounge. "Bye Kai!"_

_Kai blinked and sat up straight._

"… he was sitting differently?' Tala asked blinking and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention." If he had to, Tala had to as well.

"_They were handing out free candy samples at the supermarket. And of course Ian had to have more than one." Spencer explained as he walked into the room with bags of shopping._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Tssche. Candies. I like different kind of sweet things."

Bryan rolled his eyes once again.

"Yeah. Or more like bittersweet."

Ian grinned, before looking at his boyfriend and licking his lips.

"That too."

Kai blinked and turned to Tala who had a little disturbed look on his face.

"What are they talking about?"

"…believe me, you don't want to know."

_Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. He stood up and walked into the kitchen after Spencer. Spencer placed the bags on the counter and help Kai sort them._

_As Kai was placing the milk_

"Miiiilk, hm?" Tala grinned and sighed when Ian glared at him. "You know… this really is no fun, when I'm only one perverse."

"I'm not saying innuendos about Kai and my boyfriend." Ian growled and Kai blinked… innuendos? What could be even considered an innuendo about _Milk_?!

_and bottles of water into the fridge he glanced over to Spencer who was stretching his arms over his head, causing the muscles in his arms to ripple. Kai blinked and hastily looked away._

Kai rolled his eyes at Ian's growl as well as the protective squeeze on Spencer's arm.

"_Spencer." Kai said softly, closing the fridge._

"_Hmm?"_

"_How long have you had reading glasses?"_

"We told you already, he doesn't HAVE one." Tala muttered and the silent 'otherwise he would be dead' hung up in the air between them. Yeah… Abbey was a freaky place.

_Spencer blinked. "For a while but I hardly ever wear them, only when my eyes feel sore." He replied, gathering up the plastic bags._

"_Too much time at the computer?"_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"The only ones to use computer enough to have sore eyes are Ian and Tala." He frowned, "And I'm really glad I don't know WHAT exactly they are doing there." Yeah, because those two always had those weird smiles on their faces…

"_I suppose." Spencer shrugged. "Why do you ask?"_

"Now I would like to know THAT too." Bryan growled. "Because if he didn't this thing would be long before over."

"_Oh, I just saw them in the living room when I was picking up everyone else's trash." Kai replied, shrugging his shoulders._

_Spencer looked blankly at the lunch shorter and thinner teen in front of him. He suddenly smirked when he realized why Kai brought it up._

Kai sighed.

"I wouldn't ask Spencer about _glasses_ even if he had one."

"_You're wondering what I would look like with them one, aren't you?" He said._

"Not really. I'll leave that to Ian."

_Kai glared at him, then pouted. "Yes."_

Tala and Bryan stared at the screen. Kai frowned.

"What?"

"You pouted, that girl really knows what she's writing about." The redhead turned to the smaller boy a grin appearing on his face.

Kai glared.

"I DON'T pout."

"Really?" Bryan asked lifting and eyebrow. "So what were you doing when you found out all the ice cream was gone?"

"I was… brooding." Bryan rolled his eyes.

_Spencer laughed and walked out of the kitchen._

_Kai followed. "You're not going to show me are you?" He accused._

"Why would I be so obsessed about seeing Spencer in glasses?" Kai asked rolling his eyes – it was getting really tiring by now.

"Maybe you do have a secret crush on him?" Tala asked and when the smallest boy glared their way he sighed. "I meant in the fiction, Ian." Spencer chuckled. Oh it was fun seeing his lover this mad because of some fangirls fantasy.

"_Nope." Spencer replied._

"_That is so cruel." Kai said, pouting again._

"One can't always get what they want." Kai shrugged.

"You make it painfully obvious." Tala muttered and Kai shook his head, not really bothering with answer.

_Spencer chuckled as he sat down in one of the lounge chairs. He rose and eyebrow when Kai moved to stand in front of him._

Tala's eyes narrowed.

"If you're going to suck him of-"

"He's not in right high." Bryan interrupted rolling his eyes. Tala could be SO jealous sometimes. Not that HE wasn't jealous, he was, but his brain was working too. "Even sitting Spencer's head is higher than Kai's waist." Kai just stared.

"_I won't leave you alone until you show me." Kai said, his hands on his hips._

Kai felt a glare and sighed.

"I'm really NOT interested in Spencer, Ian."

Ian growled.

"I don't trust you; you said the same about Tala and Bryan."

Kai blinked… he did. "So?"

"_Don't you have to start dinner?"_

"_Not until you let me see."_

"See whaaaat?" Tala asked suggestively and chuckled at Ian's glare. Okay he really didn't like this whole situation – reading about Spencer with Kai when the fiction seemed realistic, but… seeing the youngest glare was so much fun – especially after he never took any of those fan fictions to heart. Hehe. The redhead blinked innocently. "What?" Only a growl came.

"_But Tala and Bryan may be home soon." Spencer tried to reason. _

Tala blinked and gasped.

"You know THAT sounds like…they really ARE going to do SOMETHING." Another glare from the smallest one of them. "But really," Tala turned his head to look at Ian, "why else would Spencer be bothered about us coming home?"

"_They might be hungry."_

Tala's eyes widened.

"It seems that EVERYONE has something to do with Spencer there!... well… everyone but Ian." Ian growled at that, wanting to jump at Tala and choke him a little – okay, a LOT, but the cuffs on his hand pulled him back and Spencer chuckled, before kissing his boyfriend softly.

"Ignore him. You're just giving him a reason for good laugh." When Tala snickered, Ian pouted and threw his lover the look of wet, kicked puppy. Spencer just smiled.

"_Yes, probably." Kai replied. "But I won't start dinner until you let me see. If you don't and they come_

The redhead grinned.

"Now that part is interesting. It's just a shame that it doesn't seem it has some sense too."

"Actually it has." Ian pouted from Spencer's embrace – the blonde was right, Tala was just provoking him and if he continued sulking who knows how long it would take for this fic as well as the torture to continue. And he refused to be the one made fun of. Even though he WAS jealous. "If Spencer won't 'let Kai see' he won't have any action and he'll have to wait for you to get home to have some fun and I guess with you two being all over him you'll **come** as well." There was a while of silence when Spencer blinked as his lover, Kai stared horrified (that was WAY too much information for him), Tala chuckled and Bryan complemented the speech, before nodding slowly.

"I guess that gives sense after all." Kai's eyes widened even more. It was hard getting used to the fact that those two were 'all over him' by Ian's words. Isn't one supposed to stop suggestive after one rejected them, right? So what the hell were Bryan and Tala doing?

_home hungry, I'll blame you, telling them that you have reading glasses." He smirked. "They might be even curious."_

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"About Spencer in reading glasses? I doubt it."

"Weeeell," The redhead muttered, "it would be some mocking material." Spencer sighed… he was really glad he DIDN'T have any glasses.

_Spencer gave a lop__-sided smirk. "And you say I'm cruel."_

"I'm known for my cruelty," Kai rolled his eyes, "just go ask the G-Revolution what they think about their trainings."

Bryan scoffed.

"I would make them train WAY harder."

Kai chuckled.

"Well, but **I** don't want to kill them."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't kill them. They are just too lazy." He bit his lip. "And even if it would… well life goes on." He finished with a grin and Kai snickered… oh, he just hoped that the G-Revolution won't know about this reading.

"_Please, Spencer." Kai pleaded._

Nooow.. .THAT was interesting. If Tala imagined Kai all naked, hot and sweaty under him, uttering nice soft 'please'… well… but the Spencer part, didn't really get in the concept. But still the please-

"Tala… you're drooling."

_He leaned towards the tall, bulky blond, his hands under his chin, his eyes pleading._

"Wow… it's Kitten-Kai for now."

_Dammit. Spencer thought to himself. Where did he learn that?_

Bryan sighed.

"Probably from Max." He hated to admit it, but that always-sugar-highed kid, DID have some good puppy eyes.

"_Spencer." Kai said, his voice soft and timid._

_Spencer folded like a deck of cards. He groan letting his head fall to the back of the lounge. "Fine." He muttered._

"Wait." Tala blinked. "Spencer is doing such a fuss only because of pair of glasses? Why?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"So that, that fan girl will be able to torture us."

_Kai smiled a satisfied smile and stood up_

"oooow, they are pretty quick." Tala muttered and Ian shrugged.

"Maybe it's because Kai is still a virgin?"

"Shut up, IAN!" A little red Russian yelled, glaring at the only smaller being in room.

_straight. He watched as Spencer sat up straight and lean forward to _

"… is he really going to-"

"Ian," Spencer sighed and Ian blinked innocently.

_grab his glasses._

"_You promise to stop bugging me and start dinner?" He asked._

"Well," Bryan mused, "it's nice to see someone else doing the housework – someone other than me."

"Oow, don't be so sad, Cinder-bryan." A glare. "Uhm… I didn't mean it like that?" Another glare.

"_Yes, just put the bloody things on." Kai said._

_Spencer unfolded the glasses and slipped them over his ears, sitting it on the edge of his nose. He pushed them up with his fingers until it rested on the bridge of his nose._

Kai looked over at Bryan who sighed.

"And I almost thought I won't have to say this, but – welcome useless information phase."

"_Happy now?" He asked. _

"Yeah," Bryan nodded sarcastically. "Thanks for asking."

_Kai blinked and blinked again. He slowly leaned forward and raised his hand to pull a few strains of blond hair out, letting them fall over his glasses. He blinked again._

"… he's doing that a lot in that fiction." Tala muttered and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous, because you're not in there."

"I'm NOT."

"_You look, handsome." Kai murmured._

Ian growled.

"He does. But he looks handsome even without the glasses." Spencer chuckled, running his hand up and down Ian's back soothingly.

_Spencer __raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kai over his glasses. He smirked and snared Kai's wrist that was still hanging in the air. With a startled yelp, Kai fell into Spencer's chest, his cheeks heating up. _

"He's blushing a lot, too." Tala muttered, this time a touch of jealousy and anger in his voice.

"_Handsome, hmmm?" Spencer muttered._

_Kai blinked, embarrassed up at Spencer. He tired to sit up. "I should start dinner now." He muttered. "We have a deal, remember?"_

"Yeah, so this thing could finally end." Tala growled.

"_Forget dinner." Spencer said._

"Hey! What about me and Bryan?!"

"_What about Tala and Bryan?" Kai murmured slowly._

Tala nodded.

"That's what I want to know too!"

"_Let them order take out." Spencer said, standing up with Kai sitting, perched, in his arms. _

"… thanks, bro." Tala muttered glaring at Spencer, who chuckled and shook his head.

"Not me. No need to be jealous."

_He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kai on the lips._

Three growls could be heard and Kai just rolled his eyes before sharing a pitying look with Spencer – those three were really a pain in the ass sometimes.

_Kai widen his eyes in shock, but after a few moments they slipped closed. He slipped his arms around Spencer's neck, letting Spencer carry him to his bed room, kicking the door shut behind them._

Bryan groaned.

"Now I HOPE this is end, because I REALLY don't want to know what they are doing there."

"You'd WANT to know, if it was you and Kai." Ian growled – he too didn't want to read anymore.

Tala scoffed.

"Same goes for you and Spencer."

Remember how Kai and Spencer shared that look? They did it again.

_(pokes tongue out) Pretty stupid, once again. _

"We noticed." Tala muttered and Kai chuckled. He actually… liked this one fiction, of course, he wasn't going to say it to the others. It was almost… fun.

_I was so __tempted to throw either Robert or Miguel in there, but no. I had to stay strong and make my first Spencer/Kai._

Ian growled.

"And your last one too hopefully."

_Read and review, please._

Bryan sighed.

"You know what I always say? Just give me your address…"

When the text didn't move anymore Ian lifted an eyebrow.

"Finally." He muttered. Reading this was no fun at all, no way. Spencer was his so how come some stupid fan girl was putting him together with Kai?! He glared at the taller boy before catching Spencer's hand and pulling him out. "We're going."

Bryan chuckled as he watched the two leave, or more like as he watched Spencer being dragged away by furious Ian, before turning to the remaining two.

"So? What are we going to do? We shouldn't be home too soon, probably."

Tala nodded.

"Especially today."

The youngest bit his lip before sighing. He didn't look at the two Russians as he stood up.

"I'm meeting Miguel." He did his best to ignore how Tala and Bryan stiffened next to him. "You know – because of Spanish." And with that he left, ignoring the glares that were threw at his back along with the growls.

***

"… what now?" Tala sighed, looking to Bryan. "I didn't know he hated us that much."

Bryan frowned… the fact that Kai left like that… hurt. But it wasn't like they didn't know Kai was meeting Miguel sometime today, the just hoped that… he would abandon the thought in the end. But hoping was probably stupid after Kai's yesterday's words…

"Do you want to give up on him?" The older asked, looking in blue eyes, and smiling slightly when Tala shook his head.

"Never."

"Then here's the plan…."

***

"Kai?"

The bluenette blinked when he heard his name being called out and looked up at Miguel. "You're not listening, are you?" The blonde asked with a little smile and Kai slowly shook his head.

"I was spaced out." There was no sorry, no anything, but the way Kai looked down, lowering his head slightly made Miguel smile wider – there WAS a sorry, he saw it.

"That's okay. You have… a lot on your mind probably." When the younger boy didn't say anything, Miguel continued. "I don't want to prod or something, but talking about it might help." Still nothing… "It's about Tala and Bryan, right?" That made Kai sighed.

"Yeah. They… we had a talk yesterday." The edgy tone of voice said enough to Miguel, but he let the smaller boy continue. "They said they loved me."

"Finally." The blonde chuckled and when Kai shot him a look he continued, "they were in love for the long time."

"You knew?"

"Of course." Well, okay, he knew only because he was a good friend with Spencer and the other blonde was aware of his protector's feelings for Kai so he made sure Miguel knew about those two, but even with the knowledge of the 'love' the other two Russians felt, was yesterday's display of possessiveness a… surprise. And Miguel didn't like it that much. Not when they thought of Kai as 'theirs'. Kai was NOT a thing.

"Why didn't you say anything." The accusing tone in Kai's question made Miguel look up and leave his musings alone as he sighed.

"It wasn't my place," He sighed before looking at Kai. "So… what did you do?"

Suddenly the floor became very interesting. How come Kai never noticed the patterns on Miguel's slider that was next to his bed?

"Kai?"

A sigh.

"I told them I don't love them and locked myself in my room." How was it possible that Miguel was able to pull these things out of him? The only one who managed to before was Spencer, then Ray to some point and now Miguel. Was Kai getting softer with the years?

"Oh." Miguel blinked, before biting his lip. As much as Tala's and Bryan's confession was awaited, Kai's answer was… unexpected. But… logical, now that he thought about it.

"You know, if you're scared of losing your friendship if something goes wrong-"

"I'm not." Kai growled and rolled his eyes before looking at Miguel. "It's not because they are my friends, it's not because they are guys. It's…" Kai sighed, he really didn't know how to express the confusion, fear, anger he felt. "Every time there is 'love' included something goes wrong. My parents told me their loved me numerous times – and they left. Mother died and my father just … disappeared because beyblades were much more important to him than his son was, even though he _loved_ me. Next person who was supposed to love me was my grandfather and from the big love he felt towards me he put me in Abbey, to get stronger. In **fucking Abbey**. That was like… signing your death sentence if some miracle didn't come later. He loved me so much that he used me, used my friends, trying to get the things he wanted."

Every thing hurt, fucking hurt and Kai's heart was suddenly flooded with such despair… despair in an amount he didn't feel a long time. In the past he did his best to lock that all away, along with the 'love'. But now, Bryan and Tala brought it up. Did they have to? Kai was mad at them, furious, because those two idiots couldn't just mind their own business, they had to mess up with Kai, and they had to **love** him.

An arm around his shoulders startled him and he looked up at smiling Miguel who at some point sat down next to him (and Kai wondered how it was possible for him not to notice).

"You know, Kai… love is not a curse or something. Sure it's not the walk threw pink garden all the time, there are bad experiences, wrong words and actions, hesitant steps… but there is always something good in the end. I'm sure your parents loved you, otherwise they wouldn't give you the two most beautiful rubies to use as your eyes." Miguel joked and Kai rolled his eyes, but there was a little smile on his face. "As for your grandfather, he probably loves you too. He's just too idiotic to express it the right way?" He offered and Kai scoffed.

"Great. So I can expect the other two idiots to lock me up in some 'training facility'?"

"Weell," Miguel mocked, "maybe if it was family love." He smiled again, "but I have the feeling that their love is kind of more… intense."

Kai had to admit, everything was more intense with Tala and Bryan around. He sighed – great he had a lot to think about… again. Letting his head fall on Miguel's shoulder he closed his eyes.

"But I don't love them. I don't feel butterflies in my stomach – or any other insect for that matter, and their kisses don't taste sweet or honey-like. They taste like… hot wet flash. Not like in the movies and books."

Miguel had to laugh at that.

"So that's what's been bugging you?!"

***

It was late when Kai finally returned home. The time he spent with Miguel – the talk, helped him with his… insecurity a bit. With his hate towards love, but …he was still confused when it came to those two.

He knew he didn't love them and… that was good. Because he also knew that Tala and Bryan took interest in some things that left them right in the moment they got what they desired. So it was really good thing he didn't have any feeling towards them. He didn't, right?

He closed the door to his room – it seemed that everyone settled in their own rooms, because there was no one in the living room, when he came and blinked at the sight that awaited him.

There were roses. EVERYWHERE were roses – on the floor, on his cabinets, on his desk and on his bed. And on his bed there was a card too. A PINK one, for that matter. Kai frowned, picking the pink weirdness and scanning the words.

'**We love you,**

**Bryan and Tala'**

Kai horrified look was shifting between the mess of roses and the pink card.

"What the… fuck?"

***

Tala jumped away from his place next to the wall – where he was waiting on Kai's reaction from the time he heard the front door open, and grinned wildly.

"Success!"

END

**A/N****: **Okay, another chapter. I know is no good, a bit rushed probably (yeah, I'm feeling fucking insecure), but I didn't really feel like writing – you know after almost managing to kill myself (accidentally), my two best friends leaving me –one to get to school and the other going home to England, having a little crisis with my other friends and the feeling of being lonely in my hometown returned ^^; I wasn't in my 'happy-happy phase' so yeah… sorry, if this is no good T_T.

All right, I know already which fiction will be used next, I also got an ok for the author so… I'm going to writeX3.

Okay, you know the drill – if you liked the story from **Elemental Gypsy** - **Let me see **go on, review if you didn't do it already.

And a thank you to my nice reviewers as well:

_CaptainKai01869, Rapunzelle, Tenshi of Freedom, golden-issa123, Darial Kuznetsova, marishka91, kris the ninja pirate, Shyki, SparklesKuromi, GabZ, Nameless Little Girl, Shaman Hime, ILoveKaiHiwatari, OnlyNotReally._

As I said SO many times before – you are awesome, helping me face the new day!^^

Oh yeah and one more thing – there was a line of 'love is not always the walk through pink garden' or something, I'm not sure if it's used in English the same way, but in my country the 'pink garden' is supposed to be something wonderful, always happy where nothing wrong can ever happen to you ^^;;; I don't know why PINK though…

Okay, that's all. See you guys next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness?

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Rick/Bryan thing, and in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:** Ok, I owe a thank you to **golden-issa123 **for letting me use her **lost in New York, Lost in the rain****.**

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**The fiction used – **_**Let me see**_** by **_**Elemental Gypsy.**_

_This is used for fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

Tala grinned as he looked at the tray he held in his hands – and ignored Bryan's lifted eyebrow.

"You sure THIS is going to work?"

The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Well you said to be nice and _romantic_, what could be nicer than this?" Bryan just shook his head not really bothering to correct the other Russian that SPENCER was the one with the idea of being romantic – Bryan only voted for the _nice_ part. And even that was pretty hard already.

"I'm not really sure pink plates, drinks and food is what Kai'll like." 'As well as the pink horror, you managed to do yesterday'. The pink WASN'T his idea – his idea was just to put a rose or two on Kai's bed, but the redhead decided it would be better to make a mess in Kai's room along with pink cards. Like if Kai wouldn't know WHO would do something like that.

Tala waved his hand dismissively.

"He'll like it. Don't worry. He loved yesterday's surprise; this will just make him happier."

Bryan sighed… he really doubted it and rolled his eyes, when the redhead skipped happily over to Kai's door and pushed the doorknob…. And the door didn't budge.

"… he locked his door!"

Bryan shook his head again… well that wasn't that much of a surprise after the last few days…

_***_

Kai groaned, something pulling him from the realm of sleep. He wasn't sure what it was he just heard a persistent knocking on the back of his mind in his dream and- wait… it wasn't only in his dream.

Ruby eyes blinked opened as the small Russian sat up, frowning at the direction of the knocks… why was someone knocking on his door, again? Oh yeah…. He locked them because of Tala and Bryan The boy groaned again getting up from his bed and walking over to the door, already hating anyone who would stay there, bothering him with that stupid knocking. He was TIRED, after having to clean up the mess Tala and Bryan left in his room yesterday, he wanted to have nice sleep, and not getting up at – he glanced at the clock next to his bed, five a.m.

"What the FUCK do you want?!" He growled opening the door and blinking at the way too cheerful expression on Tala's face and Bryan's frown, who tried to look like he wasn't really there.

"Good morning, Kai!" Tala grinned and yelled too happily, before lifting the tray in his hands. "We brought you breakfast!"

It took Kai only a few moments to slam the door into the redhead's face.

***

Tala rolled his eyes as he sat down. Kai was really pissed off at them… but he really didn't get why.

"Come on, Kai, we wanted to make you happy!"

Kai glared.

"With waking me up at five in the morning?!"

"… we made you breakfast."

"At FIVE?!"

Tala sighed. It was no use… Kai OBVIOUSLY wasn't a morning person… or maybe he was mad because Dickenson told them they'll have to do TWO stories? … hmmm probably.

_Summary: Bryan is lost in New York in a rainy day after he tried going out on his own,_

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"You do seem a little… incapable of living on your own here, Bry."

Bryan just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It's just another fiction." Yeah… he couldn't be bothered, right?

_lucky there's one to help him [Rick X Bryan] Crack Pair – oneshot – Yaoi_

Bryan stared at the screen – as did the rest of the Blitzkriegs also… before the older boy blinked.

"… who's Rick again?" The gray-haired boy asked and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Max's partner on the tournament."

Bryan frowned before turning to Tala, who grinned.

"The sugar-high's kid."

"oh."

_Heya guys!_

_Hehe… Of with the crack pairs again ^^;_

"Again?" Ian blinked. "That means she has more?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Don't ask."

_But this time it at least doesn't contain uke Kai_

Kai sighed thankfully.

"So I can hope this one's without me?" That was great – he had enough of fics about him already.

_(Which is actually in all my other stories) no, this time it contains UKE BRYAN D_

Ian blinked and burst out laughing at the last words.

Bryan frowned.

"What the hell is so funny?"

Ian grinned, still giggling.

"U-uke, it's Japanese f-for-" Another laughing fit came over him and Bryan rolled his eyes before turning to Kai. He was the one who spent most time in Japan, he would know.

"Kai?" Though the confused glance Kai gave him didn't really explain why Ian was laughing like that.

"It means defense." The smaller muttered, frowning when Ian started laughing once again. It was funny to Ian how Kai could spent most of his life in Japan and still not know the 'slang' people used. When Bryan growled at him, Ian blinked innocently.

"Submissive one."

Bryan's eyes widened.

"What the… FUCK?!"

…there goes his 'couldn't be bothered'.

_Mostly would see this guy as a seme, but I'm different! But if there is a uke Bryan fan there, contact me xD_

Tala grinned.

"I want to contact you!" A glare from Bryan and Tala gulped down. "or… maybe not." Bryan's glare could REALLY be scary. But… it STILL would be interesting to see Bryan as the submissive one with him and Kai…

Another growl.

"Don't even think about that Tala."

Tala smiled innocently.

"Ooops?"

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Bitches _

A growl… again.

"I swear if I as much as BLUSH in that thing, I'm going to kill the author."

Kai couldn't help but chuckle at the though and winced expecting a furious glare directed at him in next moment.

… but nothing came and he risked a glance at Bryan, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, his hand running over his face – did he have something on his cheek or what?

"Just… your chuckling is nice." Bryan muttered and watched as Kai blinked, before the younger turned to stare at the screen. Hmmm… maybe blushing in that thing won't be that bad if it'll make Kai chuckle again? The sound was surely nice.

_--_

_Bryan sighed as he dropped himself down on a bench in central park of New york._

"_Damn, being in this city is just a mess, I would never manage to live here!" Bryan thought as he growled in present, making some kids run away._

"Poor kids." Tala muttered, trying to ignore Bryan's almost glare. "They are scared for life."

"I'm not THAT bad." Bryan frowned. Ok, glaring and making people scared was fun – most of the time, but he didn't like having it rubbed in his face all the time how scary his glares were.

"_Damn Tala and his 'vacation-plans'! The redhead had thought a vacation from the ice cold Russia and to a warmer country, ergo, New York in America._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Warmer hm? Tala, did you ever hear about Italy?"

"hey! That's not me!" The redhead pouted and Kai smiled.

"You know, Spain is nice too. At least from Miguel's talking it seems that way." Kai muttered, smiling softly at the memory of the blonde's stories about his home country – warm beaches, sun and sea… and he totally missed the bitter look the older two shared.

Bryan and Tala frowned. That Miguel. Again. They'll have to do something to get that stupid blonde out of Kai's mind… Damn.

"_Guess he haven't heard about Spain, or Italy, or even better, Thailand!" He kept thinking, kicking a stone away._

"That's not me!" Tala growled again and Bryan rolled his eyes.

"So where WOULD you go? Warmer than Russia?"

Tala frowned thinking for a moment before a grin appeared on his face.

"Finland!"

Kai sighed.

"Bryan DOES have a point."

"Hey!"

_Actually all their vacations have gone to hell, ever since they started it up after Brooklyn and Tyson nearly destroyed the planet called earth. _

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Earth. Who would have thought that."

Kai chuckled again softly, doing his best not to look at Bryan when he noticed the boy shifting to look at him.

_Let's see, first it was Kai's turn, he picked India._

Kai frowned. He wouldn't pick India… More like… Japan. Or Spain.

_Where Tala got force-married away to another family,_

Ian grinned and chuckled.

"Yeah – that sounds like Tala."

Tala glared.

_Kai got sold as a sex-slave_

Kai gaped, Tala and Bryan blinked, Spencer shook his head and Ian smirked.

"I think I know who would buy you." Kai's head snapped to the younger boy and he gaped even more.

"I would offer the highest price." Tala muttered and Kai turned to him, gaping for a moment before glaring.

"You would buy me as a SEX SLAVE?!" So yeah, he WAS right. All Tala and Bryan wanted was a fuck. GREAT. Not that he was hoping for anything else, of course.

"Yes." Tala nodded, drool coming out of his mouth with a dreamy look on his face – which disappeared in the second he noticed Kai's glare. "I-I meant NO! I would want just to help you and-"

"Shut up." The younger growled, glaring at the screen once again. He KNEW it.

Tala winced biting his bottom lip – if the glare meant anything… he messed up. And from the glare Bryan and Spencer were sending him (and the evil grin Ian send) he messed up pretty bad.

_for not paying for an apple he got for a kid,_

"What kid?" Ian asked blinking. "You didn't tell us you have a kid, Kai. And in India too!" The smaller boy grinned and Kai just rolled his eyes. He really didn't feel like joking.

Tala frowned, biting his lip once again, to prevent any sarcastic comments from escaping his big mouth… damn.

_and oh boy, there were many offers! He himself was treated like a slave for stumbling upon Bollywood! _

"Wait… Bryan was a slave too?" Tala frowned. "It seems that I got the best deal in the end." Yeah, being fore-married in a family would be surely better than being a slave.

"Yeah." Kai muttered. "And you got married in rich family too, probably, if you were looking for a sex slave." Uh-Oh… maybe he messed up more than he thought.

"… sorry." The redhead whispered quietly.

_And Spencer? He had run all around India to help them out of it._

There was a guilty silence on Tala's part, an annoyed one on Kai's, thoughtful with Bryan and Spencer sighed…he knew the two were trying hard with Kai (at least trying hard for Blitzkriegs, they normally just went and took what they wanted) and Tala just… messed up by accident.

"It seems I got the best deal after all." He grinned before winking. "And I'm sure that I bought Kai along with Bryan before persuading that Tala couldn't get married to whoever he was because the pets can't get married after all."

That made Tala glare, but Kai grinned… and chuckled softly once again and the glare instantly disappeared from redhead's face as he chuckled as well, before turning to Kai.

"I'm really, really, really sorry?" He offered and Kai sighed – before rolling his eyes.

"So sorry that you won't watch today's part of Hercules?" His arms crossed over his chest as he raised his eyebrow at the older one and Tala gaped… not to watch Hercules?! When he knew that that HOT God of War in those TIGHT leather pants should be in that one episode?!... damn, Kai really could be cruel sometimes…

"Yeah."

Kai smirked and nodded.

"Fine."

"That's probably going to kill him, Kai." Bryan grinned and smirked at the pouting Tala's face. Ha, the redhead deserved it for almost destroying their plan.

_  
And so, it was Spencer's turn, he picked Australia. _

Spence frowned before nodding. Yeah, he would choose Australia probably. It was a nice country after all – and a bit different from what they were used to, so it would be pretty educational as well.

_Now, it went out nice and smooth until they all got drugged and left out wild. Tala and Kai became childs of a family of five dingoes, _

Bryan frowned before shrugging.

"Well… they DID look like pair of small animals in the Abbey when they were sleeping over each other." He muttered, remembering the time in that 'training facility' and the times he found Tala lying with his arm draped over four-year old Kai protectively. And by the soft smile on Kai's face he remembered too.

And with Tala drooling he probably thought of another way of 'sleeping over each other' than Bryan meant. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, the redhead was really a lost case.

_he himself became some 'good friends' with a kangaroo, who kicked him out on the ground every time,_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"I would kick her back."

"Yeah, and you'd have Green Peace or some other protectionist organization all over your ass." Tala growled and Kai shrugged.

"I'm sure one glare of Bryan's would scare them off."

Ian smirked.

"I guess, that was exactly the plan."

And Spencer sighed. Okay… if he'll EVER think about going on vacation with those – NEVER Australia. Or any other country with animals… Heck, he should probably just lock those four in some cage for the safety of poor animals on this planet.

_Spencer, again had to help them all out of their trouble, with a little Koala on his shoulder, by the way he still had it, he was named Perky._

"No," Tala shook his head. "The Koala is named 'Ian'."

"Hey!" Ian yelled and Tala smiled innocently while Bryan grinned and Kai giggled. Ok sometimes these readings weren't that bad. SOMETIMES.

_Now it was Tala's turn to pick, and now they're here in a good old New York where you get stabbed on every corner,_

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Like if Russia is any different."

Bryan frowned.

"It is, if you're Blitzkrieg boy."

Kai sighed.

"Don't worry, they are terrified of you almost everywhere." He sighed once again when he saw the content glances Tala, Bryan and Ian exchanged.

_no really, Kai had already been victim of bank robbery, lucky he came out alive._

"…why me again?" Kai sighed, closing his eyes.

"You know, it could be worse." Bryan muttered and Kai looked at him doubtfully.

"You could've been drugged and raped." Tala offered and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Thanks. I can always count on you to cheer me up." He growled dryly and rolled his eyes again when Tala patted him on the shoulder.

"Anytime, Kai."

_And now he was stuck in the middle of no where, well, not near their hotel at least, just waiting for a gang to come and pick him up,_

"Only in case they were looking for a new leader." Tala muttered and Bryan grinned. Oh gangs… those were fun.

_rape, murder, stab, who knows? If he's lucky it would only hold with a robbery, hehe, he only had three dollars anyway…_

Kai lifted an eyebrow.

"More like they would throw everything they had at Bryan, when the saw him." Tala nodded.

_Sighing he looked at his clock, five past five?_

"That means someone loves you." Spencer muttered and Bryan lifted an eyebrow at him. The blonde shrugged. "It's a belief in one country – that when you see the same time on the clock as if five past five it means someone loves you."

"Oh." Bryan blinked his eyes darting to Kai for a moment before turning back to screen.

_Damn, if he doesn't make it to that hotel before six o'clock Spencer would probably hunt him down, drag him home and then yell the crap out of him._

"I'm not that bad." Spencer sighed and when four heads turned to him with lifted eyebrows he frowned. "Am I?"

"Only when you're worrying." Bryan shrugged and Tala grinned.

"Yeah, you do yell at us for hours like that."

Ian nodded.

"You being worried, is the worst thing."

Kai shook his head.

"No. Spencer being worried in Abbey is the worst."

Three heads nodded and the blonde just blinked… what?

_Suddenly all the kids a they parents had disappeared from the park, and so he looked up at the sky, his anger boiling inside of him._

"'And the sky disappeared as well.'" Tala muttered and grinned and Kai rolled his eyes.

"He's not THAT scary."

Now, it was Tala's time to roll his eyes.

"Only because he can't resist your puppy eyes."

Kai glared.

"I don't DO puppy eyes."

"Sure not… the last time was when you found out all the ice cream was gone and made Bryan go out in storm to bring you some."

Kai frowned and looked away, biting his bottom lip. Those weren't puppy eyes. Kai was just… looking around a bit sadly.

"_Ah you gotta be kidding me!" He exclaimed as rain poured down, soaking him on less than five seconds._

Bryan scoffed.

"Must have been SOME rain."

"Maybe it was an alien-induced rain!" Tala exclaimed helpfully and Kai rolled his eyes.

"You watch Power Rangers too much."

Ian sighed.

"And I doubt it's because of the plot – wait… Power rangers DON'T have a plot."

"They do SO!" Tala frowned, pouting almost.

"Really?" Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Enlighten us then."

"Uhm…" Tala blinked. "The… point is that everyone has a color of spandex that really suits them?"

Kai sighed.

"_When I get back, if I ever GET back, I gonna beat the shit out of Tala for picking this fucking town,_

Tala laughed nervously, while gulping down and looking at Bryan.

"You wouldn't right?"

"Because of picking up a stupid town?" Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Of course not." Tala left out a sigh of relief and Bryan smirked sadistically. "For signing a stupid contract that makes me waste my time reading idiotic fanfictions? I'm really tempted."

Tala bit his lip, pulling a bit further from his childhood friend.

"You DO know, that I'm really, REALLY sorry, right?"

_and when it's my turn to pick, I'll send them to Irak so I can stay here_

Ian frowned.

"Wait, he wants to stay in New York? Why? If he hates it…"

Kai shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

Spencer sighed, putting his arm around his lover.

"Ian didn't you learn yet, not to ask when it comes to these things?"

Bryan nodded.

"They don't give any sense most of the time, anyway."

"Oh."

_while they're down there playing soldiers and getting killed, then I gonna laugh my ass off when I see them on the news and… hey, I should have planned this out a long while ago (2)"_

Bryan blinked.

"You know… that's not such a bad idea, after all…"

Tala scoffed.

"Gee, you're so friendly Bryan."

_He thought to himself, but then again, friends or not he's not gonna sink that low, even if he hated them for all those stuff…_

"Awww, I knew you loved us in the end." Tala cooed and Bryan rolled his eyes. It was true, he would make fun of killing all of them (or at least Tala), but he would never wish for anything bad to happen to them. They were family- no. they were much more than family to him and Bryan wasn't prepared to part from that, but that still didn't give Tala the right to tease him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." He growled out and ignored the smiles that appeared on his friends' faces.

"We know you only bark and don't bite, Bryan." Ian grinned. "Well at least not when there is no Kai involved." Bryan turned to give the younger a glare, but… he had to admit, biting Kai's pale skin wouldn't be so bad – leaving a mark on the younger one for Miguel to see that he can go fuck himself, because Kai was THEIRS. He blinked when Kai's voice came.

"You really are an idiot, Ian."

_The platinum haired teen closed his eyes_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"And once again… 'platinum'. What's wrong with gray?"

"Maybe they don't like the fact that you look like an old man like that?" Tala offered and bit his lip in next moment when a heated glare was turned his way.

"I. Do. NOT. Look. Like an old man."

"… sure." Tala laughed nervously. "Just like an REALLY old teenager."

_and let himself get even soaked, what could get worse anyway?_

"I still could've been forced to read some stupid fanfictions because of the idiocy of my team leader." Bryan offered and Tala tried really hard to look like he wasn't in the room…. And was, of course, failing miserably.

"_Bryan?" reopening his eyes, he gazed up to see a dark-skinned, familiar face off a blader, Rick._

Bryan opened his mouth and Kai rolled his eyes.

"We told you already – Max's partner."

"Oh yeah." The gray-haired boy blinked. "But why am I 'gazing up'?" Rick wasn't higher than Bryan was (there weren't many people who were, actually there was only Spencer).

"… maybe you're sitting?" the blonde asked frowning at the screen.

"And seeing that you're 'uke' in this thing, you're probably sitting on someone's-"

"SHUT UP, Ian!" Bryan roared, making Ian jump and snuggle to his boyfriend… Bryan could be really scary when he wanted to.

"_Rick?" he asked as well._

"That's… really intelligent conversation." Ian muttered from behind his lover's arm and Tala nodded.

"Yeah, it's almost like those Pokemons, with the difference that Pokemons can only say their own names, not the others." Tala babbled and Kai frowned… what … the … hell.

"… pokemons?" He asked slowly, almost- fuck almost, TOTALLY sure he was going to regret it.

And when Tala's eyes glittered as he turned to look at Kai, he knew it for SURE, sure.

"You know that show with that kid going around the world, catching animal-like creatures and then fighting with them…"

"There is a show like that?" Kai asked, confusion written on his face.

Bryan scoffed.

"Yeah, it's animated and it's for KIDS." The last word was directed at the redhead who pouted in next second.

"Whatever." The said redhead growled. "But Gary is HOT."

Kai frowned…. And blinked. Did Tala just say that an ANIMATED character was… hot?

"_What are you doing here?" Rick sat down next to him, _

"See?" Ian nodded. "So you ARE sitting. The only question is, who is that other guy to be big enough for two to sit on his-"

"Ian." A dangerous growl and Ian scooted closer to Spencer. Okay. Maybe making fun of BRYAN from all people wasn't the best idea, but… he the innuendos/perverse comments were coming on their own! Why didn't Bryan see that?!

_Bryan blushed off the closeness._

Five people stared at the screen before four heads turned to stare at Bryan, who growled and glared and Tala was sure that the screen was going to melt from the heated glare, Bryan was giving it… and not heated in any good way.

"That's it…" Bryan took a deep breath, a sadistic smirk coming to his face. "I'm going to kill the author of this one."

Uh-oh… Kai felt really bad for the poor human being.

"_I'm… I'm on vacation with my team-mates" he said, trying to keep his blush under control._

"… that person is going to die a SLOW, painful death."

… Kai felt more than just BAD for that poor girl. Maybe she should ask for personal protection?

"_Vacation huh? I heard you went to India once" Rick said._

"How would you know?" Bryan asked sarcastically, his bad mood showing… okay, angry Bryan was NOT fun, Tala decided and bit his lip to keep from commenting.

"_How did you know?"_

"That's what I'm asking" Bryan rolled his eyes all the time taking deep breaths. It won't do any good if he went all homicidal on his friends, he'll keep that for that author… and Dickenson… and administrators of the fanfictions sides.

… and maybe he should kill Rick too, just in case.

"_Michael was there too, he tried buying Kai as a sex slave with the count on 100.000 bucks." _

Tala glared at the screen. So not only Miguel, Michael also?  
"That's really cheap." He muttered. Really why would anyone bid only THAT small amount for KAI?

Bryan nodded.

"I hate him."

… another one to put on the 'poor list'. Kai sighed.

_Rick chuckled as he remembered when the teen came home and told the story, everybody else laughing their asses off, well, except Max who thought he was just a psycho._

"Well, at least I can count on Max." Kai smiled, for a moment allowing the affection to show on his face – and also missing the look Tala and Bryan exchanged. But he blinked when he heard Tala muttering something about 'killing all the males with the 'M' on the beginning of their names.' He blinked and frowned. Ok, so his redheaded friend was probably really a psycho.

"_Oh…" Bryan sighed._

"Rick must be reaaaally good, for Bryan sighing like tha-" Ian shut up in the middle of his speech, shivering lightly at another glare and putting his hand over his mouth. Maybe that would help him with NOT saying anything like that anymore? Really, he wanted to live for a little longer – wanted to feel Spencer's warmth for a little longer and Bryan's glares were… SCARY.

"Why don't you rather go back to saying innuendos about me, Kai and Tala?" Bryan growled, ignoring the terrified look Kai gave him.

"_But why are you here in Central park, shouldn't you be with your team?" he asked, looking over at the smaller teen._

Bryan's eyebrow twitched.

"For the last time. I am NOT shorter."

"Maybe you had a plastic surgery in that thing." Tala muttered smiling innocently when Bryan lifted an eyebrow at him.

"To make me shorter?"

"_Well, I kinda went to search on my own, and it wasn't the best with no cellphone and only three dollars" Bryan chuckled, his cellphone died three hours ago._

"Yeah… and that's SO funny I had to chuckle." Bryan rolled his eyes, growling once again. And Kai sighed, putting his hand on Bryan's arm offering a little smile.

"Hey… you're not going to get worked up because of a _fiction_, are you?"

Bryan didn't say anything as he stared at the hand on his arm. KAI's hand on his arm. Kai's warm hand on his arm, that made his whole body tingle, his every cell, the tingling coming from the spot KAI was touching. That was until the hand quickly pulled away and when Bryan looked up, Kai was staring at the screen, his frame tensed up.

_Suddenly Rick stood up and helped Bryan up too, crushing him against his chest so the rain wouldn't drop over him anymore._

"… I feel sick." Bryan muttered, running a hand through his hair. He really… HATED this.

"It's not that bad." Tala offered and when Bryan looked at him, the redhead shrugged. "You're not kissing."

"Yet." Ian muttered, hiding behind his lover once again to escape the doom of Bryan's glares.

"_W-what?" Bryan stuttered and blushed as he felt the heat of the warm chest._

"I don't think he said anything." Tala muttered, noticing that Bryan was too busy glaring at the screen.

"_I'll take you back to the hotel, I know every corner in this town, and I guess that on your own you just gonna end up stabbed or raped in an alley" Rick smirked. Bryan nodded silently, making the older raise and eyebrow._

"So I'm smaller AND younger? How old is Rick, anyway?" Bryan growled and Kai shrugged.

"I never actually bothered with finding out."

"Humph."

_Normally Bryan wouldn't have done that movement, he would have growled and told him not to threat him like a child. It was what he told Spencer all the time._

"No." Bryan smiled sarcastically, "before Spence' doesn't treat me like a child." He rolled his eyes before sighing. "He has enough work with Tala and Ian."

"Hey!" Two voices yelled and Kai grinned, content that Bryan didn't mention HIS name. Oh when was the last time he felt so proud on himself?

"_So, which hotel?"_

"_The Plazza hotel!" Rick nodded as he started walking, one arm holding the umbrella, the other around the body of the Russian._

Bryan's eyebrow twitched.

_Oh yeah, now he was happy._

_He had an umbrella just as it started raining, and the best of it all, he had his dream boy underneath it with him._

"… I think I'll have nightmares." Bryan growled, his decision of killing Rick more firm than ever before. Just for the satisfaction of it.

_No really, everybody else was found off Tala and Kai, but not him, he was happy with the psycho teen of the group._

Kai sighed happily.

"I'm thankful for that." Bryan glared and the smaller Russian rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure there are enough things of me and Rick out there." That didn't seem to calm the older boy as he turned to look at the screen, his glare getting more heated as Bryan widened the mental list of 'sure to kill'.

_And it all started from the day they met! It was bad Bryan never battled, he would have loved seeing that body all sweaty and tired._

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have the opportunity –" Ian started and gulped down when Bryan looked at him. "I-I was talking to Kai!" He yelled, sighing with relief when Bryan's glare lessened.

"WHAT?!" Kai yelled, and it was him who glared at Ian this time… for the change.

_Bryan felt uncomfortable as he was being held by the stronger teen,_

"Well at least SOMETHING in that stupidity is real." Bryan growled quietly.

_but this was how he wished, Rick was the male in his dreams he had to admit, nobody else than Kai knew about his crush, how did he know? Well, let's just say that the smaller teen was indeed stubborn enough to get what he want (Except the world champion title)_

"That was the ONLY thing, true in that fiction!" Kai growled instead of Bryan, what the fuck was THAT supposed to mean?! He was going to get his world champion title back! "The title will be mine."

Bryan blinked, before sighing and putting his arm around Kai's shoulders as Tala slipped his own arm around Kai's waist.

"Calm down, Kai." Tala smiled and Kai bit his lip… it wasn't fair. Throwing something like that in his face in that stupid fiction.

Bryan squeezed Kai's shoulder making the younger boy turn to him.  
"I'm sure you'll get the title back." He offered one of his rare smiles to the other who sighed again, before turning to the screen. Bryan shrugged, but understood Kai. For someone as thick-headed as Kai, it must have been terrible to know that someone with not even HALF of his own talent was a champion instead of him, who could blow up the whole bey-stadium if he wished to..

"_Well, here it is, Plaza hotel" Bryan was snapped back to reality as Rick spoke._

_Looking up he noticed the hotel, and cursed his luck, he wanted to spend more time with the bigger teen._

"He's not-"

"Bigger, yeah we know, Bry." Tala rolled his eyes, really – why was Bryan getting worked up about HIGH when there were worse things, was a mystery to him.

"_Oh well, maybe I'll see you later, bye" Rick said as he started walking off, disappointed as he didn't had so much time with the platinum haired boy._

"It's gray." Bryan growled, "and I hope I won't see you EVER again. Farewell."

"_Wait! Rick!" Stopping as his name was called, he turned around and saw Bryan run against him._

"That must've hurt." Spencer muttered and when the other turned to him, he shrugged. "When Bryan ran _against_ Rick."

Bryan just shook his head before turning back to the screen, Kai sighed and Tala rolled his eyes.

"We have here more pressing issues than grammar, Spencer."

Ian rolled his eyes.

"With you sitting so near to Kai, I'm sure you have a lot of PRESSING issues." He grinned when Tala glared at him and Kai frowned, confused. "Tell me Tala, isn't it HARD?"

"Shut up, Ian." The redhead growled, ignoring Kai's questioning gaze.

"_I just wanted to thank you" The yo__unger one said as he smiled a true smile, a sweet one actually._

"I don't smile." Bryan's eyebrow twitched once again and Spencer sighed.

"You do. A lot in last time, actually." When Bryan frowned, Ian continued for his lover.

"Whenever you look at Kai."

"_Uh, no problem…" Rick said and smiled back, and before he knew what he was doing, he took The smaller in his arms and placed his lips on top of his._

Bryan growled, but didn't really bother pinpointing his obvious disagreement with the mentioned height.

_  
Bryan's eyes widened, there he stood, in the arms of the dark skinned blader in the PPB all starz, being kissed forcefully and … good? Yeah, it felt good! The way Rick's lips__ moved against his, and that tasty feeling, it was heaven. Bryan closed his eyes and slipped his arms between their chests, grasping into the other's jacket._

"What was he doing with his hands before?" Tala asked frowning at the screen.

Ian opened his mouth but a glare from Bryan shut him up immediately.

_They pulled away after some minutes of pure pleasure, _

"Don't you dare even think about it, Ian." Bryan growled and the small boy turned big sad eyes to his chuckling boyfriend. This wasn't FAIR.

_and gazed at each other's eyes._

_Rick suddenly lost the umbrella down, and they both noticed it had stopped raining._

"How… _romantic_." Bryan spat out the last word as if it was insult and Kai had to bite his lip to prevent himself from muttering that some people would consider roses in the room and breakfast in the bed romantic too.

"_Hm, like god wanted us to kiss…" Bryan smiled before Rick pulled him __into yet another kiss._

"If some stupid fan girl is regarding herself for a God, she has surely some ego issues." Bryan rolled his eyes… really this was… torture.

"Even bigger than Tala." Kai muttered, and grinned when Tala glared at him.

_--_

_W00t! I claim first Rick/Bryan xDDD At least the first one with Bryan as uke… I think.. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think in a review!_

"Your address… there's nothing I want more, currently." Bryan muttered sweetly and Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't like that fiction?"

"Of course I did," the sweet voice suddenly turned to even sweeter one and Bryan smiled – a smile of a madman who was just about to set a school in fire… along with the kids present. And Tala gulped down.

"Uhm… yeah… sure."

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes and, noticing that the thing finally ended stood up – just to have his wrist grasped by Bryan.

"Where are you going?" The taller teen asked, "we wanted to take you for a lunch."

Kai bit his lip – great, after the last two day those two would probably want to take him to some pink restaurant with the name of 'Loving Sweethearts' or something. Mentally Kai made a face eeeew.

"I wanted to meet Miguel." He muttered and in next second he felt the hand on his arm tightening, and a glare settled in older's eyes.

"Spencer?" Bryan asked standing up and motioning to Tala to do the same, before continuing. "Tell Dickenson we'll be back in two hours."

Kai's eyes widened and he tried to pull his hand out from the firm grip, but Bryan ignored him as he pulled the younger boy behind him and shared a look with Tala. Spencer's 'romantic' didn't work – they'll have to make it their own way.

Ian blinked as the three left before turning to his boyfriend.

"You're going to leave Kai with them?"

Spencer frowned as he looked in the direction his other three team-mates disappeared into. He knew about their 'attempts' of being romantic and how they failed too, maybe letting them deal with things their own way would help after all?

"…I'm giving them an half an hour head-start."

***

Kai blinked in shock before glaring at Tala and Bryan.

"What the FUCK does THIS mean?!" he asked, motioning with his head to the hand rests of the chair where he was currently handcuffed – Ian really had the weirdest things in his room.

"This means… you're going to listen to us, Kai."

END

**A/N:** Actually I'm kind of happy with this chapter… don't know why, but I had fun writing it so I hope you liked this.

Well… it's true that this is not the whole chapter – only the first part as I decided that the second part is going to be other chapter and… well I decided I'd rather put the rest with the other fiction X3 I know, I'm a tease ^^

A little announcement – I have two more okays for this story so that makes two more chapters sure.. .after that, I don't know because this thing is actually MOVING XD so yeah… who knows maybe it will be the end after all ^^.

So – if you liked the original story **lost in New York, Lost in the rain**** by ****golden-issa123, ** go on review to the original story as well.

Aaaand one more big thank you to my wonderfull reviwers, I've got over 100 review! So thank you!

_**GabZ, Darial Kuznetsova, CaptainKai01869, Tenshi of Freedom, Rapunzelle, ILoveKaiHiwatari, Shyki, kris the ninja pirate, Shaman Hime, golden-issa123, black ines, pinkjasmin90, marishka91.**_

All right, so … what do you think? I'm kind of freaked out right now so….. yeahXD

Thank you all and see you next chapter! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used or anything else for that matter.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness? Aaaaand ehm… some bashing.

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Tala/Mariah kind of thing, and in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:** Ok, I owe a thank you to **Darial Kuznetsova **for letting me use her **Human Sacrifice****.**

Sorry for the possible mistakes in text.

**The fiction used – **_**Human Sacrifice, chapter 1**_** by **_**Darial Kuznetsova.**_

_This is used for fiction in fiction._

**~~**~Evil fan work~**~~**

"This means… you're going to listen to us, Kai."

Kai blinked staring at Bryan and Tala, blinking and staring again.

"Well as far as I know I DO listen to you when you talk." There was something really unsettling in the way Tala was licking his lips every now and then and looking at Bryan as if unsure of their next action, and the hard glare Bryan was giving Kai wasn't that wasn't too attractive to the younger Russian right in that minute.

Bryan shook his head.

"I'm talking about our… _feelings_." The last word was spat out as if it was a poison on Bryan's tongue; well you couldn't expect Bryan to talk freely about f… f… about THOSE things right away. With Tala he never had to, they both knew what they wanted, they both got it from each other, and with Kai… it was a bit harder.

"Feelings?" Kai lifted an eyebrow, staring at Bryan as if he lost his mind – which he probably did too, because the sane Bryan would never start talking about something as foreign to the Blitzkrieg boys as _feelings_ were. Ruby eyes narrowed. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Bryan."

Bryan rolled his eyes and sighed and Tala stepped in front of the currently-tied-down Russian teen.

"We told you we love you," Kai rolled his eyes and Tala frowned, "why aren't you taking us seriously?"

Kai stared and frowned.

"You want me to take a mess in my room and waking up at five am seriously?"

Tala pouted before glaring.

"We wanted to be romantic!"

"With breakfast at FIVE?!"

Kai glared before shaking his head.

"Just… put these things off me, so we can return and finish the fiction for today." The way Bryan and Tala kept silent, looking at each other before nodding lightly and then looking at Kai was disturbing, REALLY disturbing and Kai gulped down when Bryan came closer.

"We're not leaving until you understand."

Kai squirmed in his place, his eyes wide as Bryan stepped into his personal space – way too close for Kai's tastes.

"Because we're really serious, Kai." Tala muttered, following Bryan's example, also getting closer and Kai gulped down, the look those two were giving him – it was the first time he was actually seriously scared of his best friends.

"Alright! I understand," they both crept even closer and Tala's hand was resting on his tight and Kai could almost feel Bryan's breath on his own face, he squirmed, trying to pull away in the chair as far as he could, "I understand you're serious, so can we go now?" Something in Bryan's eyes (that were too close for Kai's liking) said him that the answer is no, or maybe it wasn't those eyes, maybe it was those warm lips that pressed against his in next moment, surprising him for a moment, shocking him even and when he got out of his shock it was already too late – he couldn't pull his head back and away, because there was a firm hand holding him in place, denying him the escape, forcing him to experience the warm movements on his lips, feeling the other's heated lips on his own moving slowly, but still demandingly.

And then there was another pair of lips, this time on his neck, sucking at the joint of his shoulder, sucking and swallowing and tingling and heating his flesh making Kai's cheek flush warmer, blush and pant into Bryan's kiss. Kai could feel hands moving on his body, brushing his right arm gently, running over his chest, his abdomen, squeezing his tight…

And he was suffocating, his lungs burning with lack of oxygen, and then Bryan pulled away, his cheeks a bit warm and breathing deeply while Kai was panting, taking shallow breaths to get SOMETHING to his lungs, to kick his heart into beating slowly once again – but before he managed, there was another pair of lips on his, this time a bit colder, more desperate and moving faster against his but a bit more hesitantly than Bryan's and Kai's eyes closed once again, as his mind was too foggy to think about pulling away anymore, even though his head was free…

A soft knock came, what was enough for Tala to jerk away from Kai, for Bryan to growl dangerously and for Kai to blink a few times, trying to understand what just happened.

"Dickenson is calling us," Spencer's voice came, "so stop molesting Kai and get your asses in the 'reading room' this instant." There was silence for a moment, before the blonde added a quiet 'I'm waiting for you to come out, just in case' and Tala sighed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, Spence'." He muttered, coughing a little and doing his best not to look at Kai, when he turned around and worked on Kai's handcuffs. Bryan did the same, but in contrast to his childhood friend, he didn't bother with shame or feeling bad as he stared directly at Kai who had his head lowered and was trembling slightly – whether in fear or anger, Bryan couldn't tell (though he would bet it was the second) and he cleared his throat a bit.

And the younger boy stood up, ignoring both – him and Tala, as he marched to the door, rubbing his wrists and stopping before opening it.

"… I get it. You're serious." He didn't say anything else as he opened the door and left with Spencer who was peering into the room, glaring suspiciously on Tala and Bryan. And Bryan sighed.

"Let's go."

Tala nodded and bit his lip.

"I hope we didn't screw up."

Bryan just shrugged.

Kai did his best not to jump up when Bryan and Tala sat down next to him and did his best to ignore their curious glances (well, Bryan's curious glances) as he did Spencer's, who was trying really hard to seem like he WASN'T looking, and Ian's, who didn't bother hiding the fact that he was staring and grinning, as well as he was fighting down the urge to brush his fingers over his still warmed up lips…

_**Do you still remember when you promised me the perfect love?**_

_Tala… Why in the hell did I believe you? _

Tala sighed and rolled his eyes.

"First – who are you? And second, what the hell are you talking about?"

Bryan frowned.

"Maybe they believed your promise to clean your mess in our room." The older growled and Tala grinned nervously.  
"I… will. Today? After we return?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

_You told me that you love me, that you'd never leave me. _

Kai frowned. Now THAT sounded familiar. Tala wanted him. Told him that he loved him along with Bryan. But there was still that feeling that IF Kai would give in… will they leave? He couldn't pretend that what they did, didn't feel good. Because it did, but…

He sighed and shook his head, watching the text move.

_Lee was right. Why I fool didn't believe him. _

"Lee?" Bryan frowned looking to Kai, who rolled his eyes.

"Ray's partner. Wait." The smaller boy frowned before looking at Tala. "If there's Lee, maybe you're with Ray?" He offered and Tala nodded slowly.

Okay… if it has to be someone, Ray was fine. The nekojin had a nice body, though he didn't like how he looked at Kai, but… hey he could deal with it. In a FICTION.

_Now, he's gone from my life, doesn't even see me. No-one from our village would see me anymore. I'm as good as dead, and you Tala, killed me. _

Bryan shrugged.

"Well, he IS one of Boris' best trained assassins, what else would you expect?"

Tala smirked wryly.

"Yeah. But you have to give it to the old fart, no one would expect a 'beyblade learning facility' to be a place for raising an army."

_**And I gave you everything and still you said it wasn't enough.**_

_I left everything to be with you. I stayed in a country that was too cold for me. _

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't ask you to." Tala rolled his eyes. Sure, he loved Russia in some weird twisted way, seeing that the horrors of his childhood all happened in Russia, but... he liked there. But he wouldn't ask anyone to stay there. Especially not, when he wasn't planning on returning anytime soon, at least until he and Bryan will manage to get Kai to return with them. And seeing younger boy's hate towards the country it could take a while.

_You promised to keep me warm, but you didn't. I was with you almost every minute, and yet you asked, why I didn't see you. That was enough. _

_**When you hit me verbally, put me on my knees and blamed it on me.**_

_Mariah, you poured all your problems on me._

Bryan blinked at Kai before turning back to the screen.

"Isn't Mariah that pink haired bitch?"

"…yeah."

Five pairs of eyes stared at the screen, before Ian grinned.

"Well, it seems like Tala managed to get some things in his life _straight_ after all."

"I did NOT!" Tala finally snapped of his shock and glared at Ian. "And even if I was stupid enough to fall for a girl, it wouldn't be one with PINK hair!"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Because red and pink doesn't go well together?"

Tala pouted and just looked away.

_And the choice was yours. You chose to stay with me; you drove all my friends away._

"Well I'm not surprised. That girl is horrible." Tala growled glaring at the screen with disgust. "PINK hair, screechy voice and did you see those freaky eyes of her? No wonder she drove my friends away." He frowned thinking, before glaring at the remaining Blitzkriegs. "Nice of you to abandon me, guys."

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes.

"THAT's in a fiction." He muttered and Bryan and Tala grinned .Kai DID care. "If it was reality, Bryan would tear Mariah's head off as soon as she'd try to come close to you, probably." Yeah, Bryan was weirdly protective.

_You left everything; your brother doesn't want to talk with you, your friends won't even look at you. _

"But that's not Tala's fault." Bryan rolled his eyes. "It's because your hair. Eyes hurt when you're looking at that stupid color of yours for too long."

_Yet everything was my fault. My whole life I craved for friendly words and every word you said hurt me. I had lived within lies and the truth hurt._

_**And I'd swallow it down.**_

Ian nodded.  
"Yeah, Tala DOES swallow a LOT of things."

Tala grinned over at Ian, before throwing a look at Kai and licking his lips.

"You bet I do." At Kai's confused glance redhead's hand moved to Kai's tight stroking lightly. Kai jumped, his eyes widened and he pushed Tala's hand away as a blush formed on his face. Damn that Tala.

_I don't know how long I've been here. Just sitting, staring into nothingness. I'm too tired to move, I'm drained._

"Well, I guess Bryan can be rough sometimes." Ian grinned and Bryan lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"How would YOU know?"

Ian grinned innocently, before deciding to cuddle to his boyfriend instead while Spencer rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe you should take an example from Kai and look your door as well. "

… Tala gaped, Bryan rolled his eyes and Kai frowned. What the hell were they talking about?

"But don't worry, Kai!" Ian chirped, from under his lover's hand. "I'm sure they will be gentle with you… at first at least."

Kai squirmed uncomfortably in his place as Bryan and Tala exchanged glances before they eyes settled on Kai. This didn't feel good….

_My feelings are a mess. Complete mess. I believe you. Everything is my fault. You're an outcast just like me. But not all the outcasts belong together. There is no place, where to go. Nothing but guilt. _

Ian sighed, before rolling his eyes.

"You know, this thing is depressing."

"Why?" Spencer lifted and eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"First there is a GIRL," Tala whined at that, "then there are feelings mentioned," Bryan growled, Blitzkriegs and feelings… yeah that was an eternal problem, "and there is no Kai, I can't embarrass him enough like this!" There was a 'HEY!' leaving Kai's lips, but Spencer didn't care as he chuckled at his lover's stupidity.

_**I let you break my wings, chose to become your caged up bird. **_

_You wanted to own me, Tala. I accepted that. I don't know why. You needed someone to be near. And in the end, you had nobody else. Everyone abandoned you in instant when they heard I'm with you, live in the same apartment, and sleep in the same bed._

Tala groaned closing his eyes and pulling out a disgusted face.

"Too much info." He sighed and frowned at Bryan. "If I EVER lost my mind and decide that I'm going to date Mariah, please kill me."

The disgusted tone that Tala used mirrored at Bryan's face.

"Gladly."

_I didn't feel the wind anymore, didn't smell the grass, didn't see the forest. There was just black and murky, white and suffocating. _

_**Ate your bull shit promises and cherished every fucking word.**_

_You told me, that you love me more than anything. But was it all just nonsense mumbled with lust? Yes. _

Kai frowned, biting his lips. This was uncomfortably familiar. He knew about some of Tala's and Bryan's lovers – well, lovers, few guys they picked up, slept with them for some time, and then just got rid of them. He was sure there were things as 'I love you' whispered in the darkness of the heated room between the body-warmed-covers, that were just 'nonsense mumbled with lust'. And the situation right now… well, maybe he was just afraid that it'll be the same. Because he didn't want to be a …thing used for some time and threw away.

He bit his lip harder and his hands clenched in fists.

… and then another hand came to rest on his and Kai looked up into worried cold blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" An almost soft whisper came and Kai just shook his head, turning to the screen. And when the other hand tightened on his… Kai didn't pull his away. He wanted, NEEDED, that second of comfort, even if it was from one of the two he was… almost afraid now.

_You never said it afterwards. Only when I had you in my embrace, warmed your cold body, with my own. _

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Now that explains it. I would tell MARIAH that I love her only if I was totally and utterly drunk and wouldn't know with who I am. And once I sobered up, I probably, _hopefully, _didn't remember anything of that nightmare."

I_ wanted to hear the words again and again. To hear that there is even one who loves me. Promises to be with me. _

_**Now like a freedom phoenix burning from a rising sun.**_

"Yeah," Tala nodded once again." I can understand that. I got drunk and Kai came, because there is a phoenix mentioned, and saved me from the evil hell that is Mariah." He grinned at the younger boy and squeezed Kai's hand in his. He didn't want the younger one to have that miserable expression on his face. The worry didn't suit Kai's face, he'd rather see the smaller one smil-… okay, smirk or grin, as Kai didn't do smiling, regularly.

And there it was… the roll of ruby eyes before a small smirk settled on Kai's handsome face.

"That stupid, it didn't even say that."

Tala had to mask his own grin with a pout.

"It's a fiction. I can see in it whatever I want."

Scoff and a shake of a head… and a little smile. And Tala smiled as well – a little victory.

_I wake up and the room is cold. You're gone. I know what I said to you. I remember it now. And I wouldn't take back a word._

Bryan grinned before looking at Tala.

"You probably said her what a bitch she was."

"Well, IF I did," Tala smirked smugly, "I did this word a BIG favor."

_Coldness has taken over again. I miss you, but I can't say that aloud. No-one is here to hear it. The walls won't answer. Because you're not here either._

Ian frowned at that.

"Wait… I don't understand." He whined before looking at Spencer. "Does it mean that if Mariah was there, the walls WOULD answer? She has some freaky power to make them answer or what?"

_**Here is my vindication.**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice**_

Tala frowned.

"…That sounds familiar."

Kai sighed.

"It's a song."

"Oh!"

_Tala. I'm no__t an object which you can throw away when you need it no more._

Kai tensed at that… damn it's exactly what he was afraid of, those were his own thoughts about what was going on right now, of what he didn't want to give in…

A hand squeezed his again before a warm arm came to rest on his shoulders and this time he looked at Bryan frowning. But Bryan wasn't looking at him; Bryan didn't offer any comforting words, nothing. …just a warm presence of his arm, that was almost too hot, too suffocating and Kai really wanted to pull away now, away from Tala and Bryan and just… run somewhere, it didn't matter where, but to be FAR away from those two.

But… he couldn't.

_You might not need me, but I need you. I know what you have been through. You wanted compassion and warmth, but you never returned the feelings. I'll show you. You toyed with my emotions; it's only fair to return the __favor. _

Tala frowned, disgusted, once again.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to TOY with anything of yours and I would appreciate it if you didn't touch anything of mine either."

Ian smirked.

"But if it was Kai, _toying _would be allowed, right?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"If it was Kai, you wouldn't know, because it would be 'adults only' and surely not for YOUR age."

Ian pouted and Kai gaped.

_I don't care if my words insulted you. It was meant to happen. I still don't know what to do, but I won't return. Not yet._

_**Let's go back into the time you stained my heart like merlot wine. **_

_I remember every night with you. The coldness was gone, there was only warmth. You were gentle, even though you never showed that side of you to the others. The hands that hurt the others caressed me gently. _

"…as I said. TOO much info." Tala whined, squirming in his place unhappily.

"You seem really _romantic_ Tala." Spencer grinned when Tala threw him a glare.

"Shut up."

_You treated me like the most precious china._

Tala blinked and straightened in his seat at that.

"Food?"

Bryan sighed – Tala was really impossible when someone mentioned food, though he was STILL better than TYSON.

"Only if you want to eat Mariah up."

The look Tala gave him, showed Bryan exactly what he'd do to Mariah – and it wasn't anything pleasant.

_You never stopped even after I told you, that I won't break. I remember what your hair felt like. So soft and smooth. Mine felt just the opposite, no matter what you said. _

Bryan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I kind of doubt that, seeing all that stuff you put on your hair."

Tala glared.

"That's called 'shampoo', Bryan, and I'm sorry for caring about my hair!"

"Shampoo, my ass. I meant the gel you're arguing with Kai over, every fucking morning."

Kai frowned.

"We do NOT argue over GEL!"

Bryan rolled his eyes, again.

"Yeah, that's why we ended up in hospital the other day, with you," he pointed at Tala, " with broken nose and bruises all over your face and you," now he pointed to Kai, "with black eye and disjoined shoulder because you were fighting over last tube of gel!"

"It wasn't like that!" Tala yelled looking over at Spencer. "Tell him, Spence!"

And the blonde smiled apologetically.

"Unfortunately we still have the photos of that time."

"Ha! Evidence!" Bryan exclaimed and Kai sighed… before Tala whispered.

"But the tube was MINE."

Kai frowned.

"It was ME who bought it!"

"But it was ME who told you to buy it!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Bryan yelled, closing his eyes and deciding that he was going to get rid of all gel in the world. Tala's and Kai's 'hairstyles' (or at least THEY called it that) weren't worth his sanity.

There was silence for sometime before a whispered 'mine' tore through it and a hissed 'no, mine' answered it. And Bryan growled dangerously before any other 'mine's' could be exchanged. So Tala and Kai pouted, occasionally glaring at each other.

_**Didn't care if I was sick, you left me alone to cry and die.**_

_You yelled at me. I just cowered there and cried. _

"Well," Tala started, "I WOULD cower and cry if someone took the last tube of MY gel and-"

"Tala." Another dangerous growl and Tala shuddered before smiling innocently.

_I felt something break inside of me. Something that caused pain. I don't know, was that meant to happen, but the pain didn't subside. It paralyzed me. I'm lying on my bed and try to ignore the agony wrenching my chest. It won't leave me. It's still searing. I wish I could just die. _

Ian frowned.

"Isn't this the second time, someone described Tala as an emo?"

"I'm not one!" Tala yelled and Bryan nodded.

"Yeah, I thought we already established that. Emos listen to good music; Tala is too busy drooling over singers' asses to care about the music much."

"Hey!"

Kai shrugged.

"He's right, you know."

Tala pouted.

"… I drool over drummers' asses too."

Kai rolled his eyes.

_**Your human sacrifice alone in your church of love and lies.**_

_I was just a fleeting lust. When you thought you were strong enough without__ me, you gave me the cold shoulder again. Just like when I met you for the first time. Your skin was yet again cold beneath my hand, you pulled away. I sat on your lap and you pushed me away._

"I, OBVIOUSLY, sobered up." Tala muttered wryly.

_Then I knew. You had lied._

Tala sighed.

"I DON'T lie."

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "you only say half-truths."

"Exactl-hey!"

Bryan grinned.

_**I did not forget.**_

_I see a picture of us on my nightstand. It's still there, glass is broken. You threw it at me, when you got angry with me. Did I deserve it, I don't know. I know nothing. I look at it. You were smiling happily, even though you had only me. I don't know who took it. Passer-by, I presume. A weird feeling alongside pain confuses me. Do I miss you?_

"Only in the case I was still drunk." Tala muttered and Bryan grinned.

"Or like 'again' drunk."

Kai just shook his head. Those two…

_**I'm back with ammunition, on a mission that will make you pay.**_

_I'm standing behind your door. Something just pulled me here. Maybe because you owe me. You have a mission. I find the key and open the door. Not a sound. Are you even at home?_

Tala shook his head.

"Probably not. I'd say that I am out somewhere celebrating the fact that I got rid of you."

_I heard from your neighbor, that you hadn't left or even turned on the lights after I left. I'm a neko-jin, I can easily see in the dark. You sit on the sofa, or more like lie. You're clutching your chest, you've got to be faking it. You heard me coming and you try to look like you care. You don't move, when I walk to you, avoiding things. Things that I threw._

Ian frowned.

"She really is a bitch – throwing things around, then leaving without cleaning up. She has to know what a rag-bag Tala is and she STILL let those thing like that?"

Spencer grinned and shrugged.

"Maybe Bryan is supposed to stop later by?"

Bryan glared.

"No way, if he ever moved out I wouldn't go on, cleaning after him." Tala pouted and Bryan glared.

_**Back with a bazooka and a bullet where I wrote your name.**_

_Finally I stand before you. Your dull eyes turn to me. Something comes alive in them, they're not dead completely. _

"That's the fright from seeing you."

_You reach to touch the bump, but I slap your hand away. You start to cough if you were sick. I take steps backwards as you fall to the floor to a pathetic heap. You keep coughing, but I think you're just begging my pity. You disgust me. I'm tempted to kick you, but I can't._

"You'd be dead in next second, if you dared." Kai muttered and when Tala turned to him with a smile on his lips he motioned to Bryan. "Not me, the mother-hen would kill her."

Tala pouted for a second, but then the smile returned to his lips. Whatever, Bryan would kill Mariah, but Tala was sure that Kai would provide him the alibi afterwards. And that means Kai CARES.

_The one who throws the first punch, always throws the first punch. You try to say my name, talk to me, but you go silent when I hiss to you._

_**Risen up from the ashes ready for my justice day.**_

_I returned, so you'd see what you did. I grab you be the scruff of your neck and yank your head up, so you can clearly see. _

Tala blinked.

"What, please?"

"That's stupid." Ian muttered and Kai nodded.

"Tala is a trained assassin, unless he was half-dead, that cow wouldn't be able to as much as grab him."

_I scream at you and I don't care about the blood dripping from your lips. You are begging for pity. You harmed yourself so that I'd pity you and return. Not working, Tala, I've had it._

_**Here I come for you.**_

_I call you names, you just listen. You know that I'm right. Your eyes are lifeless again. You used me._

"No way," Tala scoffed. "I would just get some disease from a bitch like you." He looked to Kai and lifted an eyebrow. "Was she even tested? Not only for THOSE but also for … I don't know, rabies? I'm sure I saw her with white foam on her lips." Kai chuckled.

_I was nothing more than a bed warmer. Bed warmer that cost you dear. You had me to yourself, I only had you. And finally you abandoned me too. _

"I told you, I just sobered up, probably." Tala muttered and Bryan nodded.

"And I think, she mentioned this face before so – welcome useless information phase."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I was beginning to miss that, when you didn't use it while reading last fiction." He muttered wryly and Tala looked at him, frowning.

"Really? I didn't." Kai had to really stop himself from banging his head against something really hard.

"That was sarcasm, Tala, you might want to look it up."

"Hey!"

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice**_

_You won't see me ever again._

"Is that a promise? Will you give me that on paper?" Tala asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'll be your witness, if you want." Bryan offered and Tala grinned at him.

"Hey, thanks Bry'!"

_Where ever I'm going, I take your child with me._

The boys stared at the screen before Tala groaned.

"Child? Do you even realize what a poor being it will be with Mariah's genes?"

Bryan scoffed.

"Do you even realize what a poor being it will be with Mariah's and YOUR genes?" Tala glared, Bryan smirked contently and Kai chuckled.

_You can go to hell. Die, you are useless. No-one will miss you. _

_**Do you still remember when you promised me the perfect love?**_

_Why are you yelling? You're shouting to my ear and I can barely hear. I told you nothing. I don't know, I don't remember. I know, asking for forgiveness for both of our sakes. Everything is lost already. You want me to die. Mariah, your wish is about to come true. _

Bryan sighed.

"Return of the Suicidic Tala, part three."

Tala glared.

_Sooner than you think. I'm done, doomed. For my whole life I missed the warmth, and when I finally had it and more else, all of a sudden you turn your back to me, start to insult me. I destroyed your life. And there is barely nothing left of mine either._

"…I'm getting more confused with every word." Ian muttered and Spencer sighed.

"Just… don't ask."

"Aaaaw, Spencer," Tala cooed, grinning, "you should explain it to Ian; because really, it's not his fault he's intellectually challenged."

Ian glared.

"At least I don't have a child with Mariah."

"That's in a FICTION!"

_**And I gave you everything and still you said it wasn't enough.**_

_I told you I love you. And you didn't believe me. What else can I do?_

_**When you hit me verbally, put me on my knees and blamed it on me. **_

_You want to strike me. I can see it. Your hands are shaking, your eyes are slits. Cold golden eyes. Say what you want. Do what you want. I don't care anymore._

"You ever did?" Bryan asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Boy, you had to be pretty stupid."

"He still is." Kai muttered, before smiling innocently when Tala growled and glared. But really… it has nothing on Bryan's glares.

_**And I'd swallow it down.**_

"Again, the swallowing thing." Ian grinned and Tala chuckled.

"Well, what can I say, I'm famous."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"For red silk fetish and swallowing. You can be REALLY proud of yourself, Tala."

_I stagger to my feet, pain is searing through my chest. I want it to end. I want to be alone. I__find what I'm looking for behind locked doors. When I got the knife, I don't remember. Back__then everything was fine. I guess. I press blade against my chest. I hear your voice through__the door. Go away._

"That's what I was talking about." Bryan muttered and sighed. "So go on, kill yourself so we can go."

"Hey! You want me to kill myself?! Thanks a lot!" Tala glared and Bryan shrugged.

"It's a fiction."

"Yeah!" Ian nodded. "So be a man, Tala and take the hit for your team!"

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Geez, thanks guys. With friends like you I really don't have to bother with enemies."

Kai grinned and smiled innocently squeezing Tala's hand.

"Anytime."

Tala glared.

_**I let you break my wings chose to become your caged up bird. **_

_I try to open the door, but it's locked. Alright. I turn away and leave. I don't know where to head, but I leave anyway._

Tala pouted.

"Thank GOD, at least I can DIE in peace."

_**Ate your bull shit promises and cherished every fucking word.**_

_The pain in my chest stopped. I hit the target. I don't care if I'm lying on my bed and a knife is sticking out of my chest. I feel pain no more and I can close my eyes, be at peace and die. Die. You took everything from me. Everything, Mariah._

Spencer frowned.

"Alright, that's… totally impossible." When the others looked at him he continued. "If he hit his heart – and I guess that's what the 'target' is, he would be dead right that instant so… that all speech after the 'target' word shouldn't be there. Actually… he was supposed to be dead right after he hit his heart."

Ian frowned at his lover.

"But in movies they go on talking too, even after they got sliced through their heart."

"No," the blonde shook his head, "normally they hit CLOSE to the heart or they just have to wait until he says the 'important' thing and then the character dies, but it's unrealistic."

Kai blinked.

"Then why-"

"Hey!" Tala yelled and waited at the rest of his team to look at him. "You do realize that I'm just dying/died in that thing and you're arguing about how REALISTIC that thing is?"

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"So?"

Tala stared before scoffing.

"Nothing. Go on, continue."

_**Now like a freedom phoenix burning from a rising sun.**_

_Everyone has someone to walk with and they look at me like nothing more than __an old chewing gum on the street. I walk alone. I'm pregnant and I walk alone. Not interested. _

"Neither are we," Bryan growled, "so if you could die as well, I'd be really happy, because it would mean the end of this thing."

_**Here is my vindication.**_

_Goodbye Tala._

"Farewell!" Tala waved cheerfully at the screen and Kai sweatdropped.

"You know she can't see you, right?"

"Yeah," The redhead nodded and grinned, "but I feel better."

"…oh"

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you regret all your dirty ways**_

_**Alright, okay**_

_**You're gonna get a taste of my heartbreak**_

_**Right now, today**_

_**I'm gonna make you become my human sacrifice**_

Tala opened his mouth and Kai rolled his eyes.

"I already told you, Tala – it's a song."

"I THOUGHT it seemed familiar."

…Kai just sighed.

And when nothing else came, no text, he stood up; feeling Blitzkrieg's boys glances at himself again and he just shook his head.

"I'm going home, not to Miguel." Well, at least not right away, and he glared at Ian when the younger opened his mouth. "And if you want Spencer to fuck you, you can go very well to hotel." He growled out, pulling out his credit card and throwing it at Ian, before stomping out of the room.

Spencer frowned before turning to two suspiciously silent Russians.

"What did the two of you do?"

Bryan shrugged once again and Tala pulled out an innocent grinned.

"Uh… tried to be romantic?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and his boyfriend next to him jumped up.

"How far did you go? All the way? Blowjob? Handjob? Did HE suck you off?" The glare Bryan sent his way was enough for the smaller one to whimper and go hide behind his lover.

And Bryan sighed looking after Kai. No… they didn't do the wrong thing. What they did was right… they needed to show Kai they were serious about him. He just hoped the younger one got it like that.

***

Kai sighed, closing his eyes, lying down on his bed. What happened was… intense. Like everything with Tala and Bryan, after all, but that wasn't the problem. That wasn't the weird, tense presence on his mind, the one that was whispering to him that something BIG happened, something really big, and something that shouldn't something really, really WRONG, but… Kai had hard time agreeing to that, because in that moment it felt SO right. And now… well he couldn't deny that he liked, what those two did, that he liked those kisses, liked Bryan's and Tala's presence's so close to him, so close that they were almost suffocating him, caging him up, and surprisingly… he didn't mind being caged that much.

So he couldn't deny he was… attracted to the way Bryan and Tala showed him, presented to him. The only question left was what everything Bryan and Tala were serious in – if it was only the physical part, the feelings of _wanting_ Kai, _lusting_ after him, or if those feelings ran deeper.

And he wasn't sure of which one he was scared more… but he was going to find out.

END

**A/N: **All right, as you can see I was messing with Kai and his emotions a little. I'm sorry if any of you awaited rape, but… somehow I think Kai is like little animal, you can't freak him out completely – even though Tala and Bryan are on really good way to do just that, or better says were… because Kai has some questions on his own now. So yeah, it was kind of different, I know, but… well what do you think?

Okay, so I bet you know the drill – you liked the original story, go on review to **Human Sacrifice **by **Darial Kuznetsova **as well.

And as usual a thank you to my wonderful reviewers. This thing is working only thanks to you! ^^ So thank you:

_**Rapunzelle, CaptainKai01869, Darial Kuznetsova, chocolatexloverx16, Shyki, kris the ninja pirate, GabZ, ILoveKaiHiwatari, marishka91, OnlyNotReally, golden-issa123, Tenshi of Freedom, SparklesKuromi, UNYSEDIRATA.**_

Really, thank you guys.

See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Do you see Bryan, Tala and Kai making out in the anime? No? See, I don't own it. Nor do I own the second fiction used or any other show/movie/anime mentioned later.

**Warnings: **Well… mentions of shounen ai = boys' love, the randomness of my brain, maybe some OOCness? **Oh yeah... rating CHANGED. It's M now... **not in my fiction, but... X3

**Pairings:** The fanfiction used is Bryan/Tala/Kai, in my stuff you can find some Bryan/Tala/Kai and of course some hints on Spencer/Ian.

**A/N:**Okay... I know I didn't update for the longest time and I'm sorry... really sorry, because it wasn't in my plan but... you know how it goes.

But well... as a little sorry – this chapter is the longest this fiction will EVER see, I'm sure, so please enjoy, seeing that some of you asked me to include this fiction in my work.

Okay, I'm going to thank **IanPhilippe** for letting me use her **Icehot**.

Oh and also... I'd like to dedictate this fiction to two persons... **IanPhilippe**, or Liu as I know her – thank you for everything, sweetie XD I'm sure I wouldn't be able to go on in last time without you and I'm looking forward our next meeting – and I'm STILL so jealous about the Hamlet *pouts*

And **ILoveKaiHiwatari** because her message caught me in time when I thought I was alone. Thank you so much, my friend ^^

**~~**~~Evil Fan Work~~**~~**

Kai smiled. Today's morning wasn't even bad – sure he had to listen to some WEIRD sounds coming from Spencer's and Ian's bedroom for a while, but the insecure, nervous looks Bryan and Tala were giving him were just…. _Hilarious._

Well and Kai didn't do anything to stop their nervousness – feeling a little bit evil, but hey, it was THEIR fault in the first place for kidnapping him in the middle of reading. Not that kidnapping him AFTER reading would be fine, but… well that's beside the point. The point was…Kai was feeling evil. And letting Bryan and Tala fry in their own juice seemed like a good idea.

Though Kai really had hard time not to smirk when Tala knocked on his door hesitantly, before giving him a little smile:

"Kai? It's… time to go."

And feeling that evilness again, Kai glared… and nodded. And without another word he stood up walking around Tala and ignoring Bryan standing leaning against the wall on the outside of his room and stepped out and walked to the car.

Surprisingly… he wasn't really feeling mad. Not at all – even thought the kidnapping was SO well… stupid, but… he was curious. And curious Kai Hiwatari wouldn't do. As he said before… he wanted answers – punishing Tala and Bryan on the way to get those was just a bonus.

***

Tala smiled nervously as he sat down, looking over at Kai.

"Are you still mad?"

Kai shrugged – let them think whatever,' his mind whispered and Kai smirked contently – which probably wasn't such a good idea, because Tala smiled happily and squeezed Kai's hand.

"Thanks."

Kai almost pouted as he looked away – damn, no more teasing them.

"Whatever. Does anyone know why Dickenson _locked _the door behind us?"

Bryan smirked.

"Maybe THAT fic is about us sacrificing Ian to some higher entity and he didn't want him to run away before we'll have the chance to do that for real?" He asked with evil glint in said boy's direction – who squirmed and shifted closer to his lover with nervous expression on his face. Damn that Bryan!!!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade characters, story, or whatever there is that could possibly make me rich. **_

Tala frowned.

"Wait, there are characters in Beyblade?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she means bit beasts?"

Tala scoffed.

"It sounds weird."

_**I only write this for pure enjoyment of myself, my uke-chan and possibly a few other Beyblade-yaoi-fangirls.**_

_**Oh and I DO own everything that you don't recognize from the original work.**_

_**Pairings: **__Bryan, Tala, Kai. Insert the "x" symbol randomly._

Kai blinked.

"Wait… this is kind of… random."

Spencer frowned.

"Actually no. It's probably a threesome with you guys."

Kai sighed when Tala brightened and Bryan sat up straighter in his seat.

"Now, that seems interesting."

_**Warnings:**__ pirate AU, PWP and...yaoi. Duh. Possibly some language. And... yeah, of course... threesome._

"Ha!" Tala cheered at last word and Kai rolled his eyes, before frowning.

"Wait… what does AU and PWP mean?"

The only answer he got was a shrug from Bryan, Tala and Spencer and a really weird evil chuckle from Ian. And he REALLY didn't want to ask after that.

_**A/N: Dedicated to Gemi-chama Happy name-day **_

"'Gemi-chama'? What the hell is that?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You don't really wanna know, I guess."

_Colonel Hiwatari opened his eyes and realized a few things at once._

Kai blinked.

"What the hell?"

Tala frowned.

"Since when are you 'colonel'?"

Ian just chuckled evilly.

_None of them was too pleasant._

_First, his head hurt like hell. It was probably the after-effect of being hit in the head with something heavy and dragged god knew how to god knew where._

Kai sighed.

"Probably by Tala."

"Or Bryan." Spencer offered grinning at Kai when the two mentioned Russians glared. "Maybe both?"

_That was the second none-too-pleasant thing. He was on a ship, that much was certain. __ However, he didn't have any clue as to WHAT ship it was, and where it was headed._

Kai frowned. 'Ship'? 'Colonel'? 'Pirate AU?'

"Is this some kind of… different universe?" He asked slowly, turning to Ian, who grinned.

"Actually I think it's something like 'alternative' universe."

Kai frowned and nodded slowly and Tala blinked.

"… so? What does THAT mean?" Kai just sighed.

_Which brought him to the third __realization. _

_He had just been kidnapped. Kidnapped. He. Colonel Hiwatari, who commanded the feared navy of Sela islands, who had been praised for eliminating the pirates completely from all the seas near Sela._

_He had been __kidnapped by pirates__._

Tala blinked.

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Tala muttered quietly and Ian scoffed.

"I guess that would be HARD for you." The redhead glared and Ian just shrugged.

"As I was saying," Tala started once again, "to summarize things – this is some kind of pirate world, where you're a Colonel?" When Kai nodded, blue eyes brightened. "That's cool! I'm curious what I AM in there!"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"A parrot would suit you."

"Hey!"

_Colonel Hiwatari looked around. He was in the captain's room, no doubts. It was a bit too dark here, with heavy draperies covering the windows, but he could see a table with maps and rolls of parchment. Maybe he could see what the plans of those pirates were, if he could read them..._

_Too bad he was tied to a bench on the opposite side of the room._

Ian grinned.

"Bondage, hm?" He grinned even wider before looking at Kai. "It seems like I was wrong about gentle first time with them, Kai."

Kai growled.

_Suddenly, the door opened and a man appeared, wearing heavy, torn clothes and a wry smirk._

"_Well, well, well, Colonel Hiwatari," he drawled sarcastically and Colonel had a hard time resisting the urge to spit into his face._

Kai sighed.

"If it was me, I wouldn't bother with resisting." He muttered and Tala shrugged.

"Maybe you're trying to be polite?" Well, it didn't matter that the word 'polite' and Kai didn't go together very well.

"To someone who KIDNAPPED me?"

Tala shrugged.

"Well you said this was some weird different universe. Maybe you're actually… civil in there?"

_The fact that he was still too far helped in that matter._

Tala sweatdropped.

"I take that back."

"_So we finally meet... again," the man came further into the room, closing the door behind him, and Colonel could see his face better as the light from the uncovered window hit him._

"Great." Kai rolled his eyes, "I'm tied down," Kai ignored how Tala seemed to drool at that, "and now some old perverted freak is coming. Just great."

_He seemed as young as Colonel himself, probably in mid-twenties, _

Kai sighed.

"Okay, I take that old back."

_and the unnatural paleness of his face was accentuated by his red hair, messed up from the wind. His fine-boned features would have passed him for a nobleman easily, if it weren't for his clothes that gave away his lesser status._

"_Aren't you glad?" the pirate asked innocently, and Colonel growled at him, his hands straining against the rope that held them behind his back._

"Glad? That someone kidnapped me and tied me down? NO."

Ian grinned.

"You're saying that NOW, but you know after some time in the relationship, is some role playing nice."

Tala lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you talking from experience? Wait!" He added before the younger could do much more than open his mouth. "I rather not know."

"_I guess not much," that self-satisfied smirk made Colonel's blood boil as he watched the goddarn redhead casually approach him. He sat down on a chair opposite the Colonel's bench and crossed his legs, smiling devilishly at his prisoner._

Bryan frowned.

"You know… that 'perverted freak' acts a lot like Tala." Tala glared but Spencer blinked.

"Well, now that you mention it that 'are you glad?' DID sound like him."

"_Who the fuck are you?" the Colonel spat out with a frown – the man's casual behaviour was unnerving him to the point of wanting to just jump him and strangle him for good – not that it was possible in his current situation, but it was a surprise nevertheless._

"Surely not polite." Tala muttered and Kai smirked. It was nice that his fans at least got his character this right. Maybe he shouldn't let Bryan kill them… or maybe just not all of them.

_Colonel Hiwatari was well-known for his cold demeanour, his ability to be reasonable and think straight even in the worst situations. To be intimidated by one stupid pirate... that wasn't Hiwatari's style._

Bryan grinned.  
"Not if it really IS Tala."

_The pirate raised an eyebrow at his question, as if he was honestly surprised that the Colonel didn't know. He leaned forward, so close that the Colonel could almost kick his face if he tried – almost – and smirked._

Kai scoffed.

"Shame that just almost."

Tala blinked, staring at him.

"You would kick me if it was me?!"

Kai looked at the glaring redhead and shrugged.

"If you were bothering me…" Tala glared harder.

"_You don't remember? How sad."_

_With that, he stood up, and for a split second, the Colonel thought he was going to leave. But the pirate didn't, he circled the Colonel's bench like a wild beast preparing for an attack, and suddenly, the Colonel could feel hands on his shoulders, massaging lightly his stiff muscles._

Bryan blinked before lifting an eyebrow.

"You know… with every second I'm surer and surer that this IS Tala."

The redhead pouted as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Why?"

"Because this pirate is WEIRD."

_He gasped in surprise – he had expected torture, pain, interrogation from the moment he had woken up here – but not a gentle touch that was given to him now. And he didn't like it too much – the other thing he was famous for was that he didn't like to be touched at all. And decidedly not by pirates and kidnappers._

Ian grinned innocently.

"What about Tala and Bryan?" He asked sweetly and Kai glared for a moment, wanting to growl and hiss, before he blinked – he wanted to know more about Tala's and Bryan's intentions, didn't he?

"That depends." He muttered and had to fight down a smirk when he felt Bryan's and Tala's eyes on him, before he was sure those two exchanged a glance.

"_Where am I?" the Colonel asked, his voice cold, but it was almost impossible to hold the threatening tone while being touched like that._

Ian grinned.

"Well, actually it's hard to do anything but moan when you're touched like that."

"Ian… shut up." Kai growled closing his eyes. True, he wanted to find out a few things, but if it could be done without Ian's innuendos, he would be happy.

Ian pouted.

"But it's true, Kai! Just because you don't have experience when it comes to fucki-"

"SHUT UP, Ian!" Fuck the innuendos… THIS was worse.

_The Colonel's breath hitched with surprise when he felt a flow of hot air against his ear, and he realized that the pirate had leaned down to him, his lips almost touching the Colonel's ear._

"_This is Blitzkrieg... and my name is Tala."_

"Oh YEAH, I'm FUCKING GOOD!" Tala yelled, Kai lifted an eyebrow and Bryan chuckled. Ian grinned.

"You didn't rape him yet. You're not THAT good."

Kai glared.

"_What?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "The demon captain?! The mysterious ship none have seen and lived to talk about? The reason why so many of the Sela's ship have been lost and never found in last years?! THAT Blitzkrieg?!"_

Spencer frowned.

"So… Blitzkrieg's a ship? Interesting idea."

"She could've called it Demolition too." Tala muttered. He liked their old team name a little bit better.

Bryan scoffed.

"I don't thin a ship with a name like that would sail the seas for long."

Kai nodded.

_He couldn't believe it. The Blitzkrieg actually existed...? He was on a ship he always waved off as just a rumour...?_

"_No, I just borrowed the name 'coz it sounded cool," Tala's sarcastic remark ensured the prisoner that yeah, he wasn't dreaming, and the pirate stood up straight, his hands leaving the Colonel's shoulders._

Bryan frowned and nodded.

"Not only does it behave as Tala, it speaks as Tala too."

Tala glared.

"I'm not IT!"

Kai nodded to Bryan.

"You know… maybe IT is Tala." He grinned when Tala's glare turned to him.

"_So, what did you do with MY ship?" Kai glared at the redhead, quickly adjusting to speaking to a legend. The Dranzer had been ambushed all of a sudden,_

Kai rolled his eyes.  
"What a surprise. My ship is called 'Dranzeer.'"

Tala sighed.

"Whatever. Just admit you're fucking happy because of that." Kai ALMOST pouted. And just because Hiwatari just doesn't DO pouting.

_and the last thing Kai remembered was fighting for his life when he was suddenly hit in the head and he thought that was the end of it, he was dead._

"In Abbey it would be." Kai muttered, ignoring the others tensing up around him.

_But no, he survived, god knew why, and lived to talk to a man he never believed existed._

"I didn't believe Tala existed?" Kai sighed melodramatically. "Boy, was I lucky there…"

"Hey!" Tala pouted. "That WASN'T nice."

"I wasn't trying to be nice." Kai grinned kindly.

"_We sank it immediately. Your crew is feeding the fish now," Tala announced calmly and the Colonel's blood boiled again. He himself was used to losing a man or two here and there, not that he was happy about it, but he never cried. But he was no cold-hearted bastard either, and losing all of his men was something that was a bit too hard to swallow._

"Not when part of your crew was the G-revolution." Bryan muttered and Tala nodded vigorously.

"I'm sure that if we killed Tyson we would get the Nobel Prize."

Bryan blinked at Tala.

"And where did you learn such a difficult word?"

Tala glared.

"I KNEW it! I'm THAT good."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"We watched how Obama got it."

"…that too." Tala muttered.

"_As expected of a bastard pirate," he spat out angrily and glared holes into that fucking pirate's face. The redhead didn't seem at all affected by it as he just shrugged._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't be affected. He's doing that a LOT."

"_Nothing we could do. They stood in the way. And we needed you."_

Ian grinned evilly.  
"We need you… right here, right now. So pull down your boxers, Kai and-"

"Shut up, Ian." Bryan growled before Kai could say anything and the bluenette shot him a thankful smile. Bryan shrugged.

"I didn't do it because of you." He muttered and looked secretly at squirming Tala… Ian's words had quite an effect on him.

"_Me?" the Colonel raised an eyebrow, and then realized. Of course. "If you think General Balkov_

Five pairs of eyes stared at the screen.

"What the… fuck?!" Ian asked and Spencer blinked.

"I guess we… share your sentiments, Ian."

_will take your shit and let himself be blackmailed by the likes of you, you're gravely mistaken," he said, grinning darkly. He wanted to piss that pirate off, to see his angry face, to get ANY reaction from him except that coldness and biting sarcasm._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to see another reaction, go cook something."

Tala jumped up.

"Food?"

Bryan smirked.

_But the pirate just sighed._

"_No. We don't think so. We know he's an egoistic dick. And that's exactly why we took you here,"_

Kai frowned.

"Now, I always suspected that Tala wasn't that fine, but to actually see him use 'we' when he is talking about himself…"

Ian grinned.

"Maybe he is that… 'Glum' or whatever it was?" He chuckled and turned to Spencer, running his hand over his chest. "Precioouuuus…. Our precious."

Tala glared.

"Don't excite yourself, Ian. You're STILL forbidden to do ANYTHING in here."

Ian pouted.

_Tala said, looking at the Colonel with something that seemed like sadness mixed with quiet rage over things he couldn't help. The Colonel didn't get him at all._

"Nothing new." Tala muttered, Kai glared and Ian nodded.

"Yeah, Kai, Tala can't help it if he gets an erection while looking at you in the shower. And you just don't get it and –"

"SHUT up, Ian!" Tala yelled, glaring at his childhood friend and silently promising a really slow and painful death.

Ian just grinned.

"Tell it's not true."  
Tala glared.

"_You better remember, Kai," the pirate whispered and turned to leave._

Ian whined.

"Aaaw… no rape?"

"Shut. Up." Kai glared.

_Kai's biting voice stopped him._

"_Colonel Hiwatari for you, son of a bitch."_

_Tala's grin seemed somewhat sad, but still managed to make the Colonel want to stab those condescending eyes out of his head when he turned to him and smirked over his shoulder:_

"_No. I don't think so. Not here."_

Ian leered.

"'You're a pet here, Hiwatari.'"

Tala glared along with Kai.

"*I* wouldn't say that."

Ian shrugged.

"No, but I'm sure you'd like to." Bryan chuckled… he didn't like Ian's thinking but this one… was pretty good.

_With that, he left the fuming Colonel alone and with an unpleasant realization that the bloody pirate was indeed right._

_It didn't matter one fuck if he was a Colonel here. He was just one Kai Hiwatari, and in his current position he could as well get used to it._

Ian grinned.

"Poor Kai. But don't worry, it won't be THAT bad. Once you get used to it any position would be nice."

Kai glared. Again.

_He fell asleep tied to that bench, and when he woke up, it was early morning, the first sunrays still not visible over that little part of ocean Kai could see through the window. His neck hurt instead of head and he was terribly thirsty, and when someone opened the door, he felt relieved. The waiting was killing him._

Bryan shrugged.

"Even though he's trying not to look that way – Kai was never a very patient person."

_It was 'that Tala pirate' and the expecting look on his face made Kai sick. What the fuck it was that this man wanted him to remember...?_

"Which position you were in last night? He probably wants to try something new, now."

"Ian." Two voices growled and Ian smiled innocently.

"_Give me water," Kai said hoarsely,_

"Water, hm? Nice code name." Ian chuckled and winced when something hit him. "Owch! What the hell, Bryan?!"

"Sorry, Ian, the book just fled from my hands."

Ian glared as he stroked the abused area on his head.

"Since when do you read books?!"

Bryan shrugged.

"I don't. That one's Spencer's."

The said blonde blinked.

"When did you get to my book?"

"…Ooops?"

_his throat tightened up from thirst and his voice sounding as if he had drunk too much wine last night._

Tala frowned.

"Maybe he did." His eyes brightened and he grinned. "That's it! No, role playing! Kai did drink wine or whatever last night and since he can't hold his liquor like we all know, he got so wasted that he thinks he is on some pirate ship and I'm a pirate!" The redhead looked pretty proud of himself. He just didn't understand why Kai glared at him like that.

"Shut up." The smaller boy growled – HE knew he couldn't hold his liquor but Tala didn't have to bring this up HERE!

Ian grinned.

"Aaaaw, Kai is mad because there was no role playing in the end? How swee- OW!" The smallest teen yelped. "How much more of those fucking books have you Bryan?!"

Bryan didn't answer just grinned – sometimes it was good to have Spencer's bag in his hands…. And not only he was hurting – ehm… teaching Ian a lesson, he was helping Kai too – the teen COULD get to the idea of the two liking him then quicker, right? Hehe.

_Tala stupidly blinked for a second,_

"Nothing new." Bryan muttered and ignored the glare the redhead shot him. After all HE was the one who invented deadly glares.

_then disappeared from Kai's line of vision_

Ian grinned.

"I bet he's going to do something kink-" The small boy stopped and his eyes widened when he noticed Bryan rummaging through Spencer's bag. "Uhm… KIND! I wanted to say kind!" He whined quietly when Bryan nodded contently and shuffled closer to his lover, whispering to the blonde. "Tell, Spence', how many books do you have in there?"

The pitying look his lover gave him was answer enough for Ian. And he winced again. Damn, this reading will be surely PAINFUL as he couldn't seem to shut his mouth – but it was SO tempting to make fun!

…. Maybe he COULD live with a little concussion? 

_and the Colonel could hear the sounds of a cup and a carafe clinking together._

Ian sighed.

"… Okay… not so kinky."

_Then, Tala reappeared in front of him and pressed the cup to Kai's lips. He drank quickly, hungrily gulping down the lukewarm liquid_

"I'm not so sure he pressed a CUP to Kai's lips as I read-OW!" The small boy glared at Bryan who blinked innocently.

And Spencer sighed, running his finger through Ian's hair.

"Don't worry… only fifty or so are left." He muttered, trying not to chuckle. Ian really chose a bad day – the day Spencer went out buying some NEW things to read.

_and didn't even care for the fact that he might seem terribly helpless and vulnerable in his position. Contrary to popular belief, he knew when to throw away his pride, and this was one of the few situations._

Tala scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that 'knowing when to throw away pride' thing." Bryan nodded and Kai just lifted an eyebrow. What?

_Tala patiently waited until Kai drunk everything, then set the cup aside on the nearby table._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think we somehow MIRACIOUSLY got that little fact. I mean, it would be pretty weird if he set the cup aside BEFORE he waited until Kai drunk from it – so… useless information phase."

Tala grinned and pulled out a paper and a pen before making a little dash. Kai frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Tala's grin brightened.

"I decided to keep score on his 'useless information phase'." He beamed and yelped in next moment. "OW! Bryan! I thought you were using those books on Ian!"

Bryan shrugged.

"Couldn't fight the temptation any longer." Tala glared and Kai chuckled.

"_So why am I here?" _

"So Tala can rape you." Ian whispered and a few seconds after that a 'thud' and a winced could be heard.

And Bryan grinned. Oh this was really fun.

_Kai managed to ask, but he didn't get any answer. The look Tala was giving him was getting more and more distressing, especially because this time there was no expectation in it, only heat... and hunger._

Ian scoffed.

"OF course. I just said that he was going to r-" He looked at Bryan before gulping down. "rrrreeally bring him something to eat now?"

Kai grinned… oh he'll have to thank Bryan later. And Spencer too. It was a good thing that the oldest of them liked reading that much. Heh.

_Kai's eyes widened slightly when warm fingers traced back the path of one water drop that ran down his chin, and then pressed against his lips._

Kai heard Tala gulp down and he smirked. Okay… it was time to start with HIS plan. If Tala and Bryan could have fun while reading those things… well, now it was Kai's turn.

"While I was tied down? Damn. I hope I did at least properly enjoy it." He muttered and had to fight the grin off of his face when four pairs of wide eyes stared at him.

….suddenly there was a yell of pain.

"OW! BRYAN! It wasn't ME who said that!"

Bryan blinked and shrugged.

"Sorry, Ian… it was the instinct." Ian pouted. NOT fair.

_Instinctively, he turned his head away from the touch, glaring at Tala sideways to warn him, but the pirate didn't seem to get his warning because his had gripped Kai's chin and forcefully turned the Colonel towards him._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"THIS is nothing new. He tends to be a little forceful. ESPECIALLY when he is trying to accomplish something along with Bryan." The two said teens squirmed uncomfortably in their seats while Spencer chuckled. Oh if Kai was really doing what the blonde thought he was… this day would be one HELL of amusement.

_When the pirate kissed Kai, he struggled, but it didn't help._

"Kind of expected when you're tied down." Kai muttered a little grin slipping on his lips, when he noticed that Bryan and Tala were STILL staring.

_The slightly salty lips seemed to be glued to Kai's, and their warm movement stirred something deep inside Kai that he had wanted to leave buried there, in blissful oblivion where it belonged._

Kai frowned… Okay, he was playing the brave one till now, but this thing… was getting serious. And kind of hitting the spot. And NOT in the way IAN would mean it. So he bit his lip and glared at the screen remaining silent, hoping that the fiction would get off the real track soon enough.

The silence brought the other two back to reality and they managed to turn to stare at the text… for a change.

"_What the fuck..." Kai managed to yell until he squeaked disgracefully when a rough hand squeezed the front of his pants._

Kai gaped. What. The. Fuck. Okay this thing was getting too… what? Realistic? Scaring? He felt his face heating up and he coughed.

"Well… sounds… interesting." If this thing was going to continue like that… he'll have to drop his 'I'm-not-afraid-of-your-perverse-stupidities' act. Damn.

Tala blinked and shook his head looking at Kai.

"I wouldn't… do that." He muttered and Bryan chuckled dryly.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't even THINK of it." He muttered sarcastically and Tala glared. And, once again, Bryan didn't care.

"_Keep your filthy hands to yourself," Kai growled, trying to scare the pirate captain, but he knew he'd be unsuccessful the moment he saw Tala's lips curled up in a victorious smile. His hand rubbed Kai's cock through his finely-tailored trousers _

Kai squirmed. What the… he took a deep breath, trying really hard not to picture the scene in front of his eyes – and so far, he was failing miserably. He could feel thumping in his chest, the dryness in his mouth and he quickly licked his lips, trying to calm down. Really… it couldn't continue for long time, right? There couldn't be THAT described, right? Dickenson wouldn't do that to him, right? Sure… sure…

… and Kai wasn't the only one squirming in his seat. Tala was too, pretty much actually as he was gulping down every word he read… oh how he'd like to do THAT to Kai… that and much more… He risked a glance at Bryan whose eyes were running from him to Kai and back. And when Tala caught his eyes, Bryan gave him a little smirk before motioning to Kai. And Tala smirked as well. By the squirming, the blush and licking of lips… Kai was surely interested. At least his body was… hmmm, they could work with that. Start with the body and work up to the heart – it would be hard, but it would be a start.

_and the pirate just kept grinning more and more when he saw Kai's efforts to not be affected by Tala's actions._

"Too real." Ian muttered and clutched his eyes closed, expecting the already familiar pain of the book colliding with his head… but… nothing came. So he blinked and risked a glance at Bryan – and grinned when he noticed that Bryan's attention was fully on Kai.

"_Quite sensitive in the morning, are you," Tala whispered and Kai squeezed his legs together, forcing the intruding hand off his crotch._

Tala gulped down as his hand twitched… oooh… he wanted to do that. Without the part of Kai squeezing his legs part of course…

"_I don't know what the hell are you thinking, but I'm not as depraved as you," he announced proudly, hoping to make Tala feel embarrassed and ashamed of himself._

"I…It seems that I'm… clever in there too." Kai chuckled nervously and licked his lips again. Good, that would end the whole… 'touching' issue, surely. He'll have to thank Dickenson later.

_But the pirate obviously knew no shame when he brought his hand up to grip Kai's hair at the back of his head and kissed him again, crushing their lips together in a violet display of dominance that made Kai's stomach move in unpleasant way. _

Kai gaped. Fuck thanking Dickenson! He was going to make sure that the old man pays dearly for that!

_He was not used to submitting to anyone and he didn't intend to, this time. He would fight back as well he could._

Ian chuckled.

"As well or as _Hard_?"

_Tala smirked when he pulled away and wiped his bitten, bloodied lip with the back of his hand._

"That wasn't nice." Tala whined, when the line brought him from his nice daydream.

Kai nodded.

"Yeah… I'll have to thank that girl for offering me a way how to get rid of you next time you kiss me." He ignored Tala's wince and Bryan's cough as he glared at the screen. Yeah… he'll thank the girl – right after he'll tear her head off for making him go through the part before that.

"_So you like it rough?" he asked lasciviously and forced Kai's legs open with his hands._

Kai blinked. WHAT THE FUCK?! No… NO. It COULDN'T mean what he thought it meant, right? RIGHT?!

_When he earned himself a kick in the area just inches below where it would hurt the most, _

Tala winced and Kai sighed out with relief.

_Tala returned Kai's glare. For a moment, they just looked at each other, but then, Tala shrugged out of his worn-out shirt... in fact, he made quite a display out of it,_

Bryan scoffed.

"That girl has a camera in our room or what?"

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at Bryan before looking at Tala who just gave a nervous laugh.

_and his heated stare just made Kai shiver._

"_Like what you see?" Tala asked with a lick of his lips and kneeled in front of Kai, tying his legs to the bench with his shirt, successfully managing to make them stay wide apart._

Kai blushed… No way… this wasn't happening.

Ian grinned.

"Kinky… " He turned to his lover, smiling innocently. "Can we try that the next time you're going to fuck me?"

Tala blinked and did his best to stare at the screen. He wasn't sure if he should yell at Ian or thank him that he mentioned that, because Ian's words were the thing he needed for some… parts of his body that suddenly decided to come to life. He coughed nervously.

"… can't we just… turn the light off or something?"

Kai jumped up nodding.

"Great idea." He muttered as he walked to the wall switching the light off and taking a deep breath. Good… now no one will see how embarrassed he was. Good… he could do that now… he didn't mind the fiction now, right?

He DID. He growled quietly as he sat back down in his seat.

"_What the fuck..." Kai repeated and tried to thrash around to free himself,_

"Exactly my words." Kai muttered, glaring at the, now, only source of light in the room – screen.

_but whoever tied him to that bench knew what they were doing. The rope didn't seem that it wanted to let Kai go and the shirt was just as serious about restricting his movements. _

"Well… we DID go to Abbey." Bryan muttered, hoping that the other didn't notice how strained his voice was. Now this fiction was… INTERESTING. He just wasn't sure if it was going to help them with Kai or do the exact opposite – ruin everything they accomplished so far.

_Kai couldn't do anything at all when Tala, self-satisfied and smirking, kneeled between his spread legs and his warm breath ghosted over Kai's crotch._

Kai shivered… and then blinked when he heard a little moan coming from… the direction Spencer and Ian were sitting in. And from the growl Bryan gave, he heard it to.

"Ian, stop trying to rape your boyfriend this moment or I'll throw the whole bag this time." Bryan growled and there was a tense silence at the other side for a moment.

"… it's dark… you wouldn't strike me." Ian's, a bit nervous voice came.

Bryan smirked evilly.

"Wanna bet?"

There was a shifting on Ian's side before the other laugh nervously.

"I won't do anything. Promise!"

Spencer chuckled.

"Don't worry… I'll take care of him. And NOT in the way he'd want to." At that, Bryan put the bag back down ignoring the hissed 'traitor' coming from Ian's lips. He was talking to Spencer anyway.

"_You must be... pretty desperate if you need to kidnap people in order to find a cock to suck," Kai sneered and thought about any reason the pirate could possibly have for torturing him like that. Maybe he hoped to get some information out of Kai this way..._

Tala scoffed.

"Funny. He's as oblivious in there as he is in reality."

Kai glared – and only then realizing the other couldn't see it if he wasn't closer to him in this darkness he growled.

"That's not true."

Bryan nodded.

"Yeah. In there he at least knows what it is to suck a cock." Kai gaped and Bryan frowned. "AND he knows when one is trying to do just that to him."

At that Kai's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face. And he was FUCKING happy that the light was off.

_But the pirate remained silent except for his harsh breathing as he untied Kai's pants and yanked his already half-erect cock free. _

Kai squirmed. Half-erect. Was that what he was right now too?

… yeah, he REALLY was glad the light wasn't on anymore.

_Kai hissed at that, and once more tried to get away by at least moving his hips away from that grasp, but sharp fingernails dug into sensitive flesh and that safely pinned him to his place, making him hiss again, this time from pain._

"_It hurts, you dick," the words that escaped Kai's lips, tightly pressed together in order not to let out any sound, just made Tala chuckle._

Ian winced.

"That's just cruel Tala… that MUST've hurt."

"_I'll make you remember," he said before he took Kai in his mouth deeply, swallowing around the head of his cock. _

Kai's eyes widened as he stared at the screen… what. The. Fuck. … No, it wasn't written there was it?!

… by the gasp Tala gave, it WAS. FUCK.

_Kai shut his eyes tightly and winced when he felt teeth scraping the sensitive underside of his manhood. It felt awful and awesome at the same time, the hot cavern around him squeezing every time Tala swallowed, and Kai tried to get away._

Kai squirmed. Oh yeah… he would LIKE to get away. Get away like… NOW. He was really killing that fangirl. And Dickenson. And Tala too for doing something like that to him! Damn there was going to be a permanent blush on his face after today, surely.

_He couldn't allow himself to be practically raped like that,_

Ian scoffed.

"I'm not so sure that he has a choice there."

_by a filthy pirate who knew no manners, by someone who KIDNAPPED him, for God's sake... for God's sake, where the hell did that pirate learn something like that... _

Kai blushed. What the fuck. AGAIN.

What was this girl?! Some… weird, perverted freak?!... wait… that sounded like the girl should be Tala. And Tala was a guy, right? The bluenette shot a suspicious look to his childhood friend.

Tala just blinked.

_Kai tried to think about repulsive things, but all the dead puppies and dead comrades he could think about_

Kai nodded.

"Like dead Tala… or dead Bryan." He muttered venomously, ignoring the hurt look Tala send him and the raised eyebrow from Bryan. Spencer just chuckled.

_were only memories and images and Tala's lips sliding up and down his cock were VERY present and very real right at that moment, and Kai couldn't possibly think __straight_

Ian grinned.

"I have a feeling that was a problem for him even before. OWCH, Bryan!"

Bryan grinned.

"THAT wasn't me."

Ian blinked and Kai glared.

"Next time think for ten seconds before you'll open your mouth and then close it without saying anything."

Ian winced. Kai was as dangerous as Bryan. Great… they got another sadist in the family. YAY.

_any longer._

"_Stop it... fuck..." _

Ian blinked.

"He wants Tala to stop blowing him and fuck him – I'm sure Tala is happy about- OWCH." Ian sighed. "Whatever… it WAS worth it."

_he hissed as he felt the familiar throbs building up in his body._

"She means RAGE." Kai growled and Tala squirmed. Uh-oh. Kai was really mad.

_Tala growled something in retort, but it just made his throat vibrate with the low sound and it shot electric impulses straight to Kai's cock and he grunted heavily, not able to suppress the sounds that threatened to rip out of his lips any longer._

Kai squirmed in his seat and tried to calm down. Okay… that meant it was end already. Soon. Sure. No worries. What worse can that fanfic be about? Kai will just find his… relief and then it's the end… he could NOT freak out for a minute or so more… yeah. He COULD do it…

_Kai made the last futile attempt to get away, the only thing he didn't have constrained right now was his head and he bent forward, trying to force Tala's head away with his own, but his arms were fastened to the bench too and he couldn't really bend down enough to make his desperate plan happen. He did, however, bend enough to smell the scent of Tala's hair, salt and wind and water, and something spicy that must have been a pirate, and he felt his lips shake as he released the breath he had been holding with a silent moan into the mass of red hair._

Really… how much longer can it take?

'Deep breath, Kai… and another… another.' His mind whispered to him and Kai listened. 'And just ignore drooling Tala next to you…'

Kai winced.

_In response, Tala moaned too,_

Yeah… not long. He COULD do it.

_and his throat convulsed with that sound, and suddenly all Kai could see was black and red and then there was nothing, nothing but ecstatic shudders of his body that washed over him when Tala licked him clean and then tilted his head upwards to capture Kai's trembling lips._

_Kai could taste his own semen in the other's mouth,_

Kai gaped. Okay… he could NOT do it.

"What the… FUCK?!"

Tala next to him licked his lips as he turned to look at Kai and blue eyes fell down to look on Kai's pants… and it was Tala who got hit by a book this time.

"What the fuck, Kai?!"

Kai held the book close to his chest glaring.

"Don't even THINK of it."

Tala pouted and Bryan sighed out with relief. Good thing Kai didn't look HIS way.

_and he was unable to bite him again. He was unable to move, weak with the weight of defeat on his shoulders, and he just waited for Tala to move, to force himself on Kai and end what he had started._

Ian shook his head.

"Nah… Tala is too much of a chicken for that. BRYAN on the other han- OWCH! I thought Kai had the bag!"

Bryan smirked.

"The good use of PAST tense."

…Ian pouted.

_But Tala stood up without touching Kai any further and left without a word, the sound of door creaking open and slamming close the only unspoken apologies to the once honourable man who didn't understand a fucking thing in that goddamn moment._

Kai frowned.

"I DO understand that I was just… almost raped in a fantasy of some fangirl."

Ian nodded.

"And you were fully raped in the fantasy of two of your team members surely," He hid in Spencer's embrace when a book came flying around.

_When the captain of Blitzkrieg rushed to the deck and snatched his second-in-command away, hurriedly mumbling that they had something important to discuss, not one man of the crew dared to say something about the fact that he was half-naked._

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"No one would be really surprised. Tala's almost ALWAYS running around half-naked." Tala pouted.

"That's NOT true."

Kai sighed. Okay… he was already almost raped, nothing worse could be there… right?

"Really? So what are you calling running through the house in red silk underwear?"

"… relaxing?"

Bryan shook his head.

"More like 'relaxing half-naked'."

Tala glared.

_There was no one in the kitchen to see how Tala leaned against a wall and pulled Bryan into a heated kiss._

Kai blinked. Tala blinked as well. Spencer frowned, Ian gaped and Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"I'm his second in command? Poor me."

Kai stared at Bryan.

"You're worried about the second in command thing but not the kiss?"

Bryan frowned.

"Yeah?" Kai blinked again and Bryan lifted an eyebrow. "Why should I be worried about that? It's not like we don't do that."

Kai had to fight the urge to flinch and looked at smirking Tala. Okaaay… there were more thing that just… ran around him. That he didn't notice.

The bluenette turned back to the screen, staring at it and frowning. Spencer chuckled. Maybe those two should first tell Kai about their relationship – like this the small boy had too much to chew on.

_Bryan pushed Tala further into the rough wooden wall and, with his tongue deep inside Tala's mouth, _

Kai winced. Eeeew…. 'That sounded like he wanted to choke him.' His mind muttered and Kai agreed.

_his hand cupped the redhead's erection straining inside his leather breeches._

"_You taste of him," Bryan mumbled into Tala's mouth and his other hand tangled in the mass of the red hair, pushing him deeper into the kiss._

Spencer frowned.

"More like… pulling him… I can't really imagine pushing someone into a kiss…."

Ian pouted.

"I would show you, but UNFORTUNATELY we have forbidden to show affection in here."

"THANKFULLY." Three voices came and Spencer grinned as Ian glared.

"I'll start throwing the books back!" He warned and Bryan smirked.

"Yeah… just give me more munitions."

_Tala moaned, throwing his head back in blissful abandon, and his fingers latched onto Bryan's vest for support as the older man's hand found its way into Tala's pants and stroked his naked cock._

Kai took a deep breath.

"PLEASE someone tell me, I'm not about to watch two of my best friends have sex together."

Bryan smiled.

"You're not." When Kai sighed out with relief, the older boy continued. "You're going to read it."

…Kai winced and Bryan smirked sadistically. Whatever. Kai would have to get used to it sooner or later, so now at least he'll understand what his and Tala's relationship's NOW like.

_But when Bryan wanted to drop on his knees, Tala's shaking hands quickly pulled him back up and into another kiss._

"_No... you too," Tala breathed out, his eyes blazing with need as he fumbled with the lacing of Bryan's pants. He managed in the end and put his arms around Bryan's neck, pulling him closer when long fingers embraced his cock along with Bryan's own and stroked firmly, but slowly._

Kai fought the urge to put his hands over his eyes as he watched the text and the breath caught in his throat… That was… scary. One thing like that was ENOUGH for Kai. Now he had to read one more? This fan girl was seriously SICK.

"_Don't tease," his husky whisper went straight to Bryan's ear which was licked and bitten at the next second and the bigger man moaned softly, his rhythm speeding up. Tala breathed heavily, his eyes closed and his arms clinging to Bryan as his body started trembling violently and he came over Bryan's hand. He calmed down slowly, opened his eyes and watched Bryan's usually expressionless face suddenly showing a whole range of emotions as he shut his eyes tightly and came too._

Kai squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, taking deep breaths. Okay… how much more porn could be there? Not much, right? Yeah. Yay.

Tala squirmed as well – but for a totally different reason Kai did. He looked over to Bryan and licked his lips at the promise in others eyes and clenched his hand on the rest of the couch as he forced himself to look back to the screen, licking his lips again and grinning. Now FINALLY something REALLY interesting. Not only did he manage to blow Kai, he had a nice handjob with Bryan as well. Just as shame that the first thing in fiction. Damn.

_Tala caught the wrist of Bryan's hand and licked a bit of their mingled flavour before Bryan pulled him into another deep kiss._

"_Now you taste of all three of us," Bryan grinned and stepped back as he did up his pants with his clean hand. "Now tell me what's up?"_

Ian grinned.

"Right now? Nothing. Everything is down AGAIN." He hid in Spencer's arms… then blinked when nothing came. No hit, no book. He blinked as he sat normally in his seat.

"What out of muniti- OW!"

Bryan smirked as Ian winced.

"That was a mean trick!"

The other boy shrugged.

"So what?"

_Tala sighed, still leaning against the wall for support, this time more emotional than physical. It was all so messed up, and all he could do right now was to hope for a miracle that might as well never come._

Spencer chuckled.

"With Blitzkriegs is living itself miracle." He grinned when he felt, more than saw, the others glare at him. Whatever… but it was true. Every day the blonde woke up, just HOPING that no serious damage was caused in between the teammates. It has probably something to do with Ian's provocative nature.

_Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala's expression._

"_He doesn't remember," Bryan confirmed more than asked and wiped his hand with a handkerchief that was loosely hanging from his back pocket. Tala gave him a pained look:_

"_He didn't remember even when I kissed him."_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Like THAT would help. This is no Disney."

Bryan grinned.

"Yeah, but Tala WOULD believe it."

"I would NOT!" The redhead glared and Spencer sighed.

"You still watch 'Lady and Tramp' and believe that story."

Tala gaped.

"That's KAI!"

Kai blushed as he glared over at the redhead.

"Maybe, but I don't go dreaming about 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

Bryan just shook his head. What weirdos.

"_He might not remember at all, you know," Bryan shrugged, hating to be a bearer of bad news, but well, it wasn't that much of 'news' to Tala, it was only that his stubborn pride couldn't accept the reality as it was._

Bryan smirked.

"Does that girl know you? She seemed to know your character pretty well."

Tala glared.

"_What if..." Tala asked weakly, not really wanting to hear an answer. There were enough answers he never wanted to hear inside his head and he was trying his best to force them out of his mind, but it was difficult. With every second, more and more difficult._

"_I don't know," Bryan said honestly – if the mighty Colonel Hiwatari didn't remember his past, that would mean he'd be a threat to them all and being a threat meant being an enemy... _

"The only person I'm going to be enemy for right now, is that girl." Kai growled dangerously and Tala almost fell bad for said girl. Wait… there was no almost. He DID feel bad for her…

…did that mean he won't be able to read any more stories like this one? Damn… just at this one, he'll have to stop Kai from killing her. For some time. Until she'll write at least five hundred more. Yeah.

_and Bryan didn't think Tala would be able to accept that. _

"Yeah," Bryan nodded, "Tala has a hard time accepting many things. Like that he should clean after himself for example."

"Or not sign contracts he didn't even read." Kai added dryly and Tala gulped down.

"I know I already said it, but… I'm so, SO sorry, for this guys."

_He'd hesitate when the time to pull the trigger would come, and that would mean death... or deaths._

_And what was worse, Bryan wasn't sure that he himself would be able to pull that goddamn trigger when facing Colonel Kai Hiwatari._

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Now don't get sentimental."

Ian nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they wouldn't think about pulling DIFFERENT Things." The small boy leered and grinned at Kai's confused expression. For being one of the best Beybladers in some aspects Kai was still so… innocent. Pure. Ian chuckled. And WORSE than him. HAH!

"_I'll try to make him remember," Bryan whispered and reached out a hand to bury it in Tala's hair and put his smaller Captain into an embrace._

_When Tala's shoulders began to tremble, he pulled away, only to see that Tala wasn't crying. His eyes were full of amusement mixed with terror._

Bryan rolled his eyes. Surely he would be laughing on something NOT funny. THAT was like Tala.

"_Fuck," he exclaimed quietly and tried to suppress a chuckle. He failed._

"_I tied him up... and let him like that..."_

_Bryan only smirked at that:_

"_Then let him boil a bit longer."_

Kai gaped, before turning to Bryan.

"Thank you so MUCH!"

Bryan lifted his hands.

"NOT me."

It didn't seem like Kai really cared… he was still glaring.

_Kai's legs were starting to ache from being constrained, but he wasn't sure if he had wanted someone to come and see him like that. That goddamn pirate didn't even bother tucking his... 'pride' back into his pants... and let him all tied up... which meant that he was probably running around half-naked right now._

Bryan nodded.

"Like we said, nothing out of usual." When Kai glared, the other boy added. "The running around naked thing. THAT's what I meant."

_Nice,__ Kai smirked sarcastically to himself. I __hope he gets pneumonia and dies..._

"Right now? Why not." Kai growled and Tala smiled nervously.

_Something in that thought didn't feel quite right,_

"That's what YOU think." Kai scoffed.

_but Kai decided that he was just feeling a bit too cold – he wasn't sure where they were, but they must have been somewhere north, because the temperature had dropped a few degrees and Kai shivered involuntarily as his body tried to earn back at least a bit of body heat._

Ian jumped at that.

"I know of ONE way to gain body heat-"

"Ian?" Spencer sighed and when his lover looked at him, he smiled kindly. "Shut up, please. I don't want to have to go to the hospital with you with concussion."

_Kai frowned – this whole situation was just getting worse and worse. First, his whole crew was killed while he was spared, not even knowing why. Then, he was molested by a goddamn stupid pirate who nagged about remembering something Kai was sure he didn't have in his memory, and then... he was here, sitting alone in a cold room and tied up, with his cock out of his pants which made him feel even colder._

"It could be worse," Ian offered. "They could've have raped you too." When Kai frowned, Bryan sighed and glared at Ian.

"Thank you."

Ian smiled brightly.

"For you? Anytime."

_Now Kai could clearly feel the ironical poetry of the two words 'life sucks'._

Tala chuckled at that… oh yeah. That was pretty nicely written. Heh.

_He tried to think instead. Why would the pirates want to get him. __Why. Why. Why. Think, Hiwatari, you were not promoted to a Colonel for your pretty eyes... think._

Ian grinned.

"Yeah, surely not the eyes. Ass too."

Kai glared. Damn Bryan for taking his munitions.

_They need to keep me alive, that much is clear. They want me to remember something... some secret information? Probably. But they won't torture me... well, not with the usual methods. I must hold a great value to them then... blackmail? Blackmail General Balkov into something...?_

The five boys gaped at the screen before Spencer blinked.

"Is there… General _BALKOV_?"

Bryan shook his head.

"Okay… this thing is SERIOUSLY crazy. Boris… general. No way in hell."

_Kai couldn't get any further besides that. He remembered the old General, a bit weird in Kai's eyes (but who wasn't at his age and in his position), who was always seemingly nice to people and then said really terrible and really fitting things behind his back. Also he was impossibly vane – always wore that strange mask, saying that he didn't want anyone to see his war-scarred face._

Kai frowned.

"Actually… it DOES sound like Boris… except the general thing."

_Kai didn't exactly like him, but he didn't hate him either. What possibly could that old man have that pirates wanted it so much as to kidnap his favourite Colonel..._

Kai blinked… and Tala turned to him, pitying look on his face as he squeezed his hand.

"My sincere condolences."

Bryan chuckled and Kai glared, pulling his hand away from redhead's.

_Kai's thoughts kept repeating in loops and he was beginning to feel like he was going mad when the door opened again._

"_About time you showed up, you jerk-" Kai started, but when he lifted his head he realized that it wasn't the Bastard Captain and he blushed, his pride as a gentleman hurt that he was seen in such a disgraceful state by another person._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Kai. Back in Abbey we ALL saw you in similar state."

Kai gaped.

"You were SPYING on me?!"

Ian scoffed.

" ME? No… we were showering together if you don't remember any more… though when it comes to Tala and Bryan… I wouldn't be so sure about that not spying on you thing." He finished with a smirk.

_This one was taller than the redhead, though about the same age, with grey hair, loose-fitting thick pants tucked into leather boots and a coat that carried fur of some big, dark grey animal and gave the man the look of a beast. The features of his face seemed pretty much capable of a cruel sneer, but his lips were curled up in something like a normal smile now._

Tala blinked.

"'normal smile'? Bryan? IMPOSSIBLE." He squirmed when he felt said boy's glare at him. "Hehe… hoops?"

"_The bastard sent you to clean up his mess?" Kai growled at the man just to show that he was not afraid of him, when in fact he was just weary and would gladly shut up just to have his legs free again._

"_According to what he tasted like, I believe he cleaned up the 'mess' himself," the man smirked at Kai, who blushed at the remark and turned away._

Ian pouted.

"Why does THAT guy get the innuendos more than OUR Kai? Not FAIR!"

Kai just rolled his eyes.

_Then, the man's voice echoed over him again: "Cold?"_

"Not really." Kai glared.

"_N-not really," _

Tala chuckled and Bryan grinned. Kai just glared more. Damn that girl who wrote this… he was going to get her. And kill her. SLOWLY.

_Kai suppressed a shiver, not wanting to show his weakness, but when he raised his head again and saw WHERE exactly the man was looking and HOW exactly he was sneering, Kai blushed and scowled up at him._

"_It's fuckin' freezing here, okay," he tried to defend his manliness and it irritated him when he saw the man's grin widen even more._

"_I thought you said you weren't cold...?"_

"Yeah, rub it in." Kai sneered and Ian grinned.

"Oh I'm sure he would LOVE to rub SOMETHING…"

"Ian?" Bryan sighed. "You really want to end with ALL of those books in your face?" Ian shut up.

"_Could you just shut up and untie me?" Kai snarled at him and his blood started to boil (in a not-really-warming-him-up way) at the wondering look he got as a response._

"_I could. Or I could just molest you and go away."_

"Help yourself. Not like you already didn't." Kai glared. Really how much of this torture…

"_Please, help yourself," Kai rolled his eyes. Really, he had endured one perverted pirate. He could handle a second._

Bryan lifted an eyebrow. Okay… this one person seemed to hit some points of their relationships perfectly… some.

"_Not my style," the man smirked derisively and crouched down in front of Kai's bench, his fingers quickly working on the knots on his Captain's shirt._

"I would disagree on that 'style' thing." Ian muttered quietly, smiling innocently at Bryan's glare.

"_You know, I could kick you when you untie me," Kai toyed with him just for fun. He knew it was probably a game somewhere along the lines of 'go poke that sleeping, hungry lion and see what happens', but he couldn't help his urge to banter with the grey-haired man._

"_After being tied up like this for four hours? I don't think so," the man grinned, his eyes never even leaving the knots and when he finally undid them, he grinned up at Kai:_

"_Besides, what good will it do you if you kick me?"_

"I wonder," Kai mused. "After being tied down, almost raped, kicking someone…. SATISFACTION."

"_Satisfaction," Kai replied darkly_

Kai blinked and Tala smirked.

"Now, now Kai… You didn't have to write this thing and put there all of your hopes and wishes. You could just tell us." Kai stared at Tala, before taking a book from the bag in Bryan's hands and managing to give Tala a serious reason for the suspicion of concussion of the brain.

_and bit his lip when he tried to move his feet and thousands of little needles got stuck somewhere inside his legs. The man was right, he couldn't control his legs enough to kick someone even if he tried._

"_Now, for the hands," the man mumbled to himself and Kai's eyes widened when he suddenly felt his hands being freed from the restraints. The sensation of moving his arms again wasn't that much better from moving his legs, but at least he wasn't tied up any longer._

Ian sighed.

"I'm sure Bryan and Tala are really sad."

_Before Kai could thank the man (not that he really intended to do so), he was lifted up bridal-style in strong arms, the feel of warm fur on the man's coat against his shoulder and neck as he was pressed to the man's chest, and he was carried towards the bed in the corner of the room._

"I was wondering when the rape scene will come." Ian muttered and smiled innocently at the glaring trio.

"_So, going to properly rape me now?" Kai said sceptically, not really expecting an answer as he thought he knew it anyway. After all, he couldn't really move his legs or arms right at that moment... His surprise was that much bigger when another smirk came:_

"_Only if you specifically wish so."_

Bryan nodded. If Kai did wish to, it would be up to discussion then… he smirked at the glare he got from Kai. Oh sometimes he had the feeling that the younger boy could read his mind. It was frightening.

_He lowered Kai into the bed and when he noticed the absence of covers (and remembered the night two days ago and the reason WHY there were no covers with a slightly perverted grin), he shrugged off his coat and threw it at Kai before he turned to leave._

"Marking your territory, Bryan?" Ian leered and Bryan sighed.

"Just because you weren't hurt in some time doesn't mean I don't have any more books. So SHUT up."

"_Sleep, you need it. And we don't want to hurt you, so stop acting like that."_

_Kai didn't exactly know what that man meant by 'acting like that', or why they didn't want to hurt him. But he seemed a bit familiar from somewhere, and before he could leave, Kai called after him:_

"_What's your name?"_

_The man gave him a very, very strange look and Kai thought for a while that he wasn't going to answer. But when he actually wanted to give up and just try to sleep, the man spoke._

"_Bryan," he said and with a slam of the door, he was gone._

Spencer sighed. That really was like Bryan.

"You know, being polite wouldn't hurt any of you. Try to learn the etiquette please."

Tala jumped happily.

"I know that! It's on the bottles, right?"

Spencer sighed. Yeah… that were Blitzkriegs for you.

_Tala welcomed Bryan with a raised eyebrow. The older man just sighed and ran a hand through his short hair._

"_He didn't recognize me either."_

Kai rolled his eyes.

"As it was mentioned before… NOT Disney."

"_What," Tala sneered at him, "you thought he'd just remember everything the moment he sees you?"_

"_Actually... yeah," Bryan shrugged, disappointment clearly written over his face as he sat down at the small table opposite Tala. "But you thought that too, so we're even."_

Spencer sighed. Yeah, those two were evenly idiotic when it came to relationships and any things that had something to do with people. So maybe recognizing belonged there too.

_For a long while they both tried to read the maps and plans carefully spread out on the table under the flickering light of a thick candle. Then, Tala spoke again._

"_What will we do if he doesn't remember?"_

"_There's always that possibility."_

"_But what will we do?"_

Ian sighed.

"Probably what you wanted to do before. Rape hi- OWCH!"

Bryan shrugged.

"I told you, I still had SOME books."

Ian whined.

_Bryan sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers wearily._

"_I guess we could just tie him up somewhere _

"I knew it!" Ian yelled and Kai glared.

_and not let him get out until it's over."_

"_That wouldn't solve anything and you know it," Tala mumbled darkly._

"_Then what? Can you kill him? Because I sure as hell can't," _

"Awww… no little death for you, Kai." Ian sighed and looked at Kai pityingly and the other boy just lifted an eyebrow. What the hell was Ian talking about again?

"You know, little death is orga- OWCH! Could you at least wait until I finish, Bryan?!"

Bryan shrugged.

"Not really."

_Bryan snapped at him, but calmed down instantly when he looked up and saw Tala's kicked-puppy look. With a sigh, he reached out his hand and stroked the red hair, glowing in the faint light of the candle and giving Tala an eerie look._

"_I know, I know. He'll be after us the moment he gets out of here. He'll come to the aid of that bastard Boris. He's a good Colonel," the praise sounded very sour in Bryan's mouth and Tala leaned into his touch with closed eyes._

"Okay," Kai sighed. "I still don't understand why I'm working for Boris. If I remember correctly it was you who was under his command longer than me."

Tala rolled his eyes. Really… there were such hot scenes and Kai was thinking about BORIS?! Gods (and one certain part of Kai's anatomy) knew HE couldn't.

"_Boris is searching for us. It's just a matter of days now. The destruction of Dranzer pissed him off, and he knows we have Kai. If he finds us before Kai remembers..."_

"_Let's just hope that doesn't happen," Bryan interrupted his catastrophic scenario quickly and leaned over the table to kiss his Captain on the lips. The touch lingered for a long time, the maps momentarily forgotten, but the importance of those rolls of parchment made them stop at the kiss and they leaned over the maps again, carefully constructing their plans._

"'Plans of how to rape Kai'." Ian whispered and looked around for any dangerous books. But the only things that hit him full force were glares.

_When Kai woke up, he searched the whole room for any kind of evidence of the pirates' plans, but he found nothing. It frustrated him, being locked up on that goddamn legendary ship without any way to escape and help his superiors with eliminating these people. _

Tala scoffed.

"Nice trying to kill us."

Kai glared.

"Well, right now it's pretty tempting." Okay fuck his plan of surprising Tala and Bryan with being considerate and tolerating and maybe active in … things. This was… scary.

_He had to rely on himself, and it was proving to be more difficult than he would have thought._

_After turning the whole room upside down again, Kai found at least something._

_A knife._

"Great," Kai muttered, an ironic smirk on his face, "so I can at least kill myself. What a nice view in the future."

_He was not going to be used anymore. _

Ian grinned.

"What did I miss?! When did they rape him?!"

_If the bloody pirates wanted a fight, they got it._

_The door opened just as Kai gripped the handle of the knife tightly, and he turned around to see the redhead, carrying some rolls of parchment, coming in._

"_Sorry I haven't come sooner, but... whoa!"_

Bryan chuckled.

"And Tala is dead. End of the story." He chuckled again ignoring Tala's glare.

_The parchment went flying and Tala stepped to the left at the last moment to prevent the knife from stabbing his guts out, shock written clearly all over his face._

"_What the fuck..." he started, but Kai was attacking again and Tala had no time to think or speak._

"Oh." Bryan blinked. "So he is still alive."

Tala glared.

"You don't sound too happy."

Bryan just shrugged.

"It's a story you. Not you-you."

_Kai lunged forwards, knife ready, and slashed from above, but Tala was surprisingly fast and escaped again. Kai turned in the middle of his attack and was kicked in the side, which made him take a few steps back. But not even a second passed and he was at Tala's neck again. This time the blade swished through the air only millimetres from the pirate's neck, but to Kai's misfortune, he was too close to a wall to have space for manoeuvring. He tried to escape sideways, but Tala was quicker, he caught his wrist and twisted it so that Kai had to release the knife if he didn't want his bones broken. _

"Nice description of a fight." Bryan muttered, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Tala scoffed.

"Yeah. I think that you WOULD know."

_He hissed with pain as the pirate squeezed his wrist painfully and stepped closer._

_Kai looked up to the crystal blue eyes that glared at him, sad, upset, and also a bit angry, and Kai returned the glare defiantly. He expected punishment, but the pirate leaned down and kissed him in that dominant, passionate way again. _

"In some ways… that IS a punishment." Kai hissed and Tala winced. Damn… and it seemed that everything was good. Obviously, there'll be some more work with Kai.

_Kai wasn't sure if Tala's lips were really so soft and warm, or it was just the adrenaline rushing in his veins from the fight that made him feel so disturbingly good in the pirate's arms. But he didn't protest much, and when Tala pulled away and left without a word, Kai slid to the ground, eyes wide open and staring to nowhere, searching for the answers where he couldn't find them at all._

Spencer sighed. Yeah… the boy must've been feeling pretty confused. Just like in the real life. He blinked… actually this seemed like the real life thing only being adapted in some other universe – like the description on the beginning said. But how could someone fit that 'Bryan-Tala-Kai-screwed-up-thing' so precisely was a mystery to him. Maybe they DID know the author of this one? Or maybe someone was spying on them. Damn.

… maybe he should start considering pulling the curtains closed when he and Ian will start to get intimate again.

_And then, his gaze met the rolls of parchment scattered on the floor._

_Tala trembled when Bryan set a cup of rum in front of him, sitting down next to him and patting his shoulder comfortingly. The redhead leaned his head against Bryan's shoulder and let himself be embraced by the older man, hiding his face in Bryan's chest._

"_He fuckin' tried to kill me," _

"And I surely feel like doing it again." Kai muttered with a wry smile.

_he repeated for what seemed like a millionth time to Bryan, and was in fact about the twentieth._

"_I know. But he doesn't remember you."_

"_But he tried to KILL me!" Tala shrieked, his voice muffled by Bryan's shirt, and shivered just from the words he spoke._

"Aww… don't take it so badly… he probably just tried to have sex with you and didn't know how." Ian grinned and Kai's eyes widened as he looked over at him.

"Ian… if you don't want me to kill you… shut up!"

Ian smiled.

"Sorry, Kai, but I'm experiencing 'small deaths' only with Spencer."

_Bryan knew Tala wasn't going to cry, he was too proud, too strong for that, but the shock and disappointment had taken their toll on the Blitzkrieg's Captain and he needed to calm down slowly. Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's shivering form and mumbled something soothing into his hair quietly, until the trembles faded at least a bit._

"Poor Tala. You should've DO something for him. Or do him." Ian grinned and Bryan thought about throwing another book. But… it's not like Tala would take THAT to heart, so… better safe the munitions for later use. Hehe.

_All that time, Bryan was frowning somewhere to the dark corner of the small room over Tala's head. It didn't matter if Kai remembered or not... but no one was going to hurt Tala and not face the consequences when Bryan was around._

"I'm really glad I can say it again," Tala grinned and jumped in his seat. "The all mighty voice of mother-hen. Or more like almighty mind of mother hen."

Bryan glared.

_Tala would go to sleep the shock off soon, and then..._

"Then he can FINALLY rape Kai!" Ian yelled and Bryan nodded to himself. Yeah… now was a nice time for the book. "OWCH! Bryan!"

Bryan shrugged.

"Not like I didn't warn you."

_Kai's eyes went wider and wider as they scanned the parchments lying on the ground._

_He was such a fool... for so long... for his entire life, as far as he could remember._

"Better find out late than never." Tala chuckled and winced when Kai glared. Okay… so Kai didn't think it was funny. Damn.

_He had served a man like Balkov,_

"Eeew." Ian made a face. "That's just too much information."

Bryan nodded.

"Yeah… and I thought we found out some time before that it was TALA who was serving Boris."

Tala glared and Kai blinked. What the fuck are they talking about again?

_someone who made pacts with foreign island countries and sold slaves to them, slaves that had been noblemen in Sela and were found uncomfortable by the Great General Balkov... evidence of attempted murders, of kidnapping raids at the villages, of taxes too high just so that Balkov could pay for his military activities, treaties with the enemy countries, the national secrets revealed for large amounts of gold and allies betrayed for just as much. It was all there, on those few rolls of parchment, and Kai wanted to vomit, but he knew it wouldn't clear his guilty conscience._

"Okay, but at least we can be sure that that IS the same Boris, like the one all the way back." Spencer nodded to himself and when Ian raised an eyebrow, the blonde sighed.

"It means that he has the same character in that fiction like in the real life."

"Oh!"

Yeah… Ian was sometimes slow. But Spencer loved him anyway.

_So that was why Sela was so prospering, Kai smirked bitterly and when he remembered that he had helped that man for such a long time, that he became a Colonel with 'promising future' while staying by the side of a man like this, he wanted to scream._

"I can understand your feelings." Bryan muttered. Yeah… he was too pissed off at Boris when he finally got out of the brain-washing the man used at them. Bryan sighed and ignored Spencer's chuckling.

And the blonde chuckled again, because the sentence 'I understand your FEELINGS' was so HILARIOUS when BRYAN was the one who said that. Bryan, who despised the word 'feelings' itself. And he understood someone's ELSE'S FEELINGS. Yeah… That WAS hilarious.

_Suddenly someone came inside, and before Kai could even think about finding the knife under the heap of parchment, he was thrown against a wall and he heard a crack, not really sure if it was something in him or something from the outside world._

"Owch…" Tala winced and sighed. "Really Bryan, you shouldn't be that… animalistic."

Bryan frowned.

"Who said that was me?"

"_How the fuck did you dare to hurt him," that someone hissed in his face, and Kai saw that it was the man called Bryan,_

Tala lifted an eyebrow at Bryan contently and the other boy sighed. Damn… so Tala COULD be right. Sometimes.

_previously cool and composed and now glaring at him with such heat in his eyes that Kai gulped down heavily. He wanted to defend himself in some way or the other, but the steel grip on his neck was preventing him even from breathing._

Ian frowned.

"You shouldn't start with 'scarfing' and similar things. Could be hard when Kai is still a virgin. Too much at once for him."

Kai didn't say anything as the blush crept to his face.

"_You're a bloody traitor for living inside that golden cage and actually enjoying it... I tell you, I don't give a shit about what you do from now on. You don't belong with us anymore, you made that clear, but I won't let anyone hurt Wolf. Not even you, Phoenix," _

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Oh so unexpected. 'Wolf' and 'Phoenix'. I bet Bryan is 'Falcon'."

Tala sighed.

"Don't pretend. As I said before – you're fucking happy someone made the bond between you and your bit-beast more obvious. You are blade-freak in the end."

Kai pouted.

_Bryan growled at him and Kai was scared, seriously scared, because he was so close he could probably bite his head off if he wanted to, and he was furious and so much bigger than Kai, and he had called Tala Wolf and..._

_Phoenix._

"So?" Bryan asked lifting an eyebrow.

_The word blazed in front of Kai's eyes like flames, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his head suddenly erupted in a wave of burning pain, making Kai yelp from the sudden sensation, and his mind was filled with images of two boys, _

"Long lost lovers?" Ian teased and hid closer to Spencer, when Kai glared along with Tala and Bryan.

_one red-haired and too lanky for his age, the other well-built and always a bit grumpy, and he was with them, his body was just a kid's, and all three of them looked at the sunset, and they were so, so serious with a knife and with their palms split open as they held each other's hand in that weird, self-made and tribe-like ritual of mingled blood and promises of eternity and friendship and more, because for each of them no one else existed except the other two, in love, fight and studying._

Kai blinked.

"Okay… what the fuck?"

Spencer chuckled.

"I would say that is the three of you… in your past. Or THEIR past… "

"Oh…" Kai nodded, but was still frowning at the screen.

_Kai's eyes snapped open, no longer able to withstand the overflowing emotions that were suddenly inside him, everywhere, in his head, heart, in his fingertips that longed to touch those whom he had abandoned so long ago, and he did, Kai raised his hand and touched the enraged man's cheek, and the mere realness of that touch made his throat tighten with happiness._

"_Falcon..." Kai whispered hoarsely, _

Kai smirked.

"I knew it."

Bryan rolled his eyes. Whatever…

_still not able to breathe properly because of the other's hand on his neck, and he managed to shock Bryan into releasing him._

"Good." Bryan nodded to himself. "At least I won't have to worry about where to hide the corpse."

Kai glared not finding it ONE bit funny. NO.

_The emerald-green eyes sparkled with something unidentifiable, and when Bryan spoke, his voice was rough, heavy with emotions and quiet, so quiet as if he was trying to not scare this beautiful dream away._

"_You... remember..." he said, and asked, and stated because he wasn't sure, he didn't allow himself to be sure. He had already given up all the hope he ever held for Kai to ever be their beloved one, their Phoenix again, and he didn't want to be disappointed, but he wanted to believe at the same time._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"That's so poetic… TOO poetic."

Ian grinned.

"You're just hoping for some more action in that."

_Kai – Phoenix – nodded with a smile. He remembered clearly, remembered everything. Their animal code names that were given to them when they came to that small island at Sela's borders, that training facility for new hopeful military officers that was established by a power-seeking, merciless man named Boris who handed out punishment for simplest things at daily basis... cruel General Balkov and his mask suddenly made sense to Kai too._

"Great. We don't have to worry about Kai being an idiot then." Bryan muttered.

_When Bryan leaned down and kissed Kai, it was as if the Colonel Hiwatari from before disappeared to nowhere. He was Phoenix now, __again__, and he hoped to stay Phoenix for the rest of his life, in the strong arms that held him close to a broad chest right now, with warm lips closed over his own that suddenly tasted of salt too, with his chest so full of warmth that Kai thought he was going to explode._

Ian grinned.

"But that would be interesting… exploding in the middle of a kiss."

Kai rolled his eyes. But… when it was ONLY a kiss… his plan could work. Well at least it won't kill him to try. …hopefully.

"Yeah… but if it was good enough… I wouldn't mind."

Bryan and Tala stared.

"_I'm so glad..." Bryan whispered hoarsely when they parted, and Kai almost cried at the mere thought that he once didn't remember them. Ten years, ten long years he lived without them and always unconsciously felt empty inside because they weren't there... his 'blood brothers'... Kai smiled again, another secret explained to him, the secret of the scar on his palm._

Kai frowned. That was almost like the real life… his returning to Abbey – having the secret of his childhood explained to him… getting to know that he KNEW Tala and Bryan and Spencer and Ian and the others even before… and then REMEMBERING it… it really was like what he'd been through.

"_Don't hurt him!"_

_A yell echoed from the door and they both turned to see Tala panting heavily and leaning against a doorframe. _

Ian shook his head.

"Don't worry, Tala. I'm sure Bryan will use enough lubrication- OWCH. FUCK! How many books do you STILL Have?!"

Bryan smirked sadistically.

"Enough. Spencer is a quick reader."

Ian glared at his innocently blinking lover.

_He must have only just woken up, because he wore nothing but thin breeches and he was barefoot, his hair even more messy than usual, and he looked at Bryan pleadingly:_

"_I know that it's--"_

"_Wolf..."_

_Tala's jaw almost hit the floor when he heard his prisoner, his almost-murderer,_

There was a little 'unfortunately' that threatened to fall from Kai's lips but Kai bit his tongue to keep silent. He had a plan to follow. Right. 

_speak that one and only word which made Tala's heart ache and jump in joy at the same time._

_And Tala cried when he closed the distance between them in a split second, tears streaked down his cheeks when he kissed Kai passionately and clumsily, because he couldn't help but laugh as his lips moved against Kai and no bite, no resistance came, only kisses as hot as his own._

"Would… feel nice." Kai whispered and blinked when he didn't want to say THAT aloud. And now Tala and Bryan were blinking at him and Spencer was raising an eyebrow and Ian was smirking evilly… and Kai coughed and looked down. Damn.

He didn't see the small smiles Tala and Bryan exchanged.

"_You remembered... but how..." Tala whispered when he broke the kiss to look at Kai, look at him closely and see his eyes filled with the existence of Phoenix, their loved one, their brother and lover and friend._

Kai sighed before a wry mutter came:

"Unfortunately this seems to be a Disney after all."

Tala rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. Maybe in the end you'll find out it's some Lady and Tramp continuation and there'll be some puppies."

Kai glared.

"There are already. You're there, aren't you?"

Tala blinked… and pouted.

"_Falcon made me," Kai looked at the tallest one of them and chuckled warmly when Bryan leaned down and kissed him on the neck while Tala licked his ear on the other side._

"Seems interesting." Kai muttered with evil smirk and FELT how Tala next to him flinched. Hehe. He'll happily share the confusion the other two made him feel.

_One of Kai's hands clutched Bryan's arm and the other encircled Tala's neck as the chuckles became lower and husky from the passion those two were igniting in him. It's been so long... so very long..._

Ian sighed.

"I can SO understand the long part…"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You two just ended fucking few minutes before we left."

"But that's three hours already!"

… Bryan sighed. It seemed that Ian didn't have any hope anymore – once pervert, forever a pervert.

Now that he thought about it… poor Tala, too.

_Tala's hand snuck inside Kai's shirt, making a shiver run down Kai's spine and he moaned loudly, the feeling of having two mouths and four hands on his body a bit too much._

"Not really," Ian shrugged. "Orgies are a bit more."

Spencer blinked before looking at his lover.

"And where were YOU in an orgy?"

Ian sweat dropped. Hoooops….

"In… my dreams?"

"_Bed," Tala breathed in his ear and they all tripped to the bed which was suddenly too small and too big. Kai let their hands pull his shirt off and stretched on the bed like a content cat, purring lightly when Bryan's tongue toyed with his nipple and Tala's hands travelled down his body, the redhead kissing Kai again._

"Yeah! Action!" Ian yelled, Tala chuckled and Bryan smirked, Spencer sighed… and Kai stared.

No… no way. They weren't going what he thought they were, right? Surely the fanfictions have some rules like… no more than two sex scenes in one story, right? And… the thing with fiction-Tala and fiction-him, and then fiction-Bryan and fiction-Tala… that counted right? RIGHT?!

_Kai reached for the lacing of Bryan's pants, not really bothering to pull off the shirt first, and the grey-haired man's breathing sped up when agile fingers gave his hardening cock an occasional brush or stroke here and there as they unlaced his pants._

_Bryan kneeled on the bed to push his pants down and immediately got Tala's mouth covering his own, tasting his Captain's happiness _

Ian blinked.

"When did he get to Tala's cock? OW! Bryan!"

Bryan shrugged.

"Not me…"

Ian blinked and Kai sighed.

"Sorry Ian… I had to relieve some pent up tension." Ian whined. He was being ABUSED!

_in every brush of his tongue against Bryan's. Kai sat up and his hands traced the smooth curves or Bryan's body._

Ian blinked.

"Curves? Bryan's a girl! OW! Kai! Relieve your fucking tension somewhere else!"

"This time it WAS me." Bryan growled and Ian laughed nervously.

"Oh… hehe."

_He let his hot breath ghost over Bryan's nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked hard, trying to remember what the older boy had liked back then, and he grinned, self-satisfied, when he heard Bryan's grunt that was muffled by Tala's mouth. A hand snuck into his hair and pushed him to continue his ministrations on Bryan's chest, and another one caressed the firm muscles of his ass through the leather of his trousers. Kai squirmed, _

And real Kai did too, as he bit his lip. Okay this all seemed… tense. A little bit too tense maybe – and Kai's heart started beating fast some time ago and he tried desperately to quiten it down, because Tala and Bryan couldn't hear, MUSN'T hear… because Kai wasn't THAT interested.

It was just something… scary. And new. And different…

_dissatisfied with too much clothes on his own body, and the hand on his ass understood, fingers slipping inside his pants and between his cheeks to stroke the sensitive flesh there._

Tala's hand twitched and he gulped down, his eyes glued to the screen. Now… THIS was interesting…

_Tala felt his hand collide with Kai's when he massaged Bryan's back single-handedly and broke the kiss to bite Bryan's collarbone. He sighed contently when a big palm cupped his buttock, kneading it and demanding more which Tala was only too willing to give. He stood up from the bed to get rid of his pants without too much fumbling and felt his cock spring to full hardness_

Ohhh… Tala was semi-hard just by reading this. He squirmed, pulling his legs together and being thankful for his trousers being loose for once. Otherwise Kai would kill him. Talking about Kai… the redhead turned his head to look at his childhood friend – who was staring wide-eyed at the screen, with blush nicely decorating his cheeks and with his mouth slightly opened.

Hmm… who knows, just add panting to that and maybe that was what Kai would look like while their first and second and third and fourth and fifth… etcetera love making. Now that was a nice image. And Tala's cock agreed because it jumped again and the redhead bit his lip. Okay… NOT thinking about Kai would help him. Or at least not thinking about Kai in bed… naked… sweaty… panting…

NOT THINKING AT ALL!

_when he saw those two beautiful men on the bed, half-lidded looks of pure lust exchanged between them and then flashed at Tala, the smaller one licking his way up from Bryan's chest to his mouth, devouring him heatedly. And those two divine creatures were Tala's just as he was theirs to have. It felt almost unreal as he climbed back to bed, kneeling behind Kai and embracing him as the younger man kissed Bryan passionately. One Tala's hand came to the front of Kai's pants, massaging the growing bulge there _

Kai felt his face heating up even more and he felt like running away. How could ANYONE write something like that?! That was so perverted and and… and… NO it didn't make him feel ANYTHING, not heat, not hotness, not anything!!!

_while the other one slid up his chest to find the nipples that were already hard and sensitive. Tala's own cock was tightly pressed against Kai's ass and when Kai wiggled wantonly, Tala couldn't help but gasp and bite his shoulder._

Ian rolled his eyes.

"FUCK him already!"

Kai's eyes snapped to him and the boy growled and reached for the bag with books that was in Bryan's too loose hands as the other was staring at the screen still and Kai didn't throw one, but three books and almost wanted to smirk satisfied at the whining.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Damn… did Ian HAVE to make this even more embarrassing?!

_Kai reached for Bryan's cock and stroked it firmly, enjoying the feel of smooth skin in his hand. The noblemen who raised him might have made him believe that this wasn't right, but he had it in himself for far too long, and he was enjoying it immensely now as Bryan's and his own moans mingled in their connected mouth._

Kai gulped down, closing his eyes. No… this wasn't happening. This was just a nightmare… a real nightmare and he'll wake up anytime now.

He dared to open his eyes again – but the text was still there and it started moving slowly.

_Bryan lay down, pulling Kai and Tala down on him __and buried his fingers in Kai's hair. It felt so silky, so good, so familiar to finally hold him like this, like they had held each other before all those years, before they were separated, the awkwardness of boys' moves replaced by the confidence of adult men. Tala leaned over Kai's shoulder to kiss Bryan and Kai's lips travelled to that delicious place on Bryan's skin where his neck and shoulder connected, all of their moves perfectly synchronised even after all that time, and Kai ground his hips against Bryan's, making the older man feel the leather slide against his naked cock. Bryan moaned at that and tossed his head back in pleasure_

Ian blinked.

"Wait… so BRYAN is the submissive one?"

Spencer sighed putting his hand over his lover's mouth. Better make his shut up. Before Bryan would realize what that little prick said.

_just as Tala broke their kiss to lean back and push Kai's pants down a bit so that his cock was still covered, but his firm ass was not. Tala's hands ran down Kai's sides slowly as he pressed his lips against Kai's butt, _

Tala nodded eagerly. Oh he WOULD if only Kai allowed him…

_gliding towards his opening, and he sighed when he felt Kai's flesh convulsing against his tongue. He pushed his tongue deeper, loosening Kai and preparing him for what was to come, and Kai pushed back against his mouth as his hips moved in time with Bryan's, meeting the older man's erection._

Bryan sighed… and dared to look at Kai – and sighed again. Okay… The wide scared look OBVIOUSLY the boy wasn't prepared for them taking him in some back room and have their way with him. Damn. Right now it would help relieving the tension, Bryan was beginning to feel.

_The leather on skin wasn't enough anymore and Bryan's hand stopped Kai's movements, untying his pants and pushing them as far down as Bryan could reach. Tala eagerly helped with that and Kai found himself suddenly pushed to the bed, his pants and boots taken off for him, and two pairs of hungry eyes observed him as wild animals did their prey. _

"They do even when he isn't naked." Ian muttered and Tala growled.

"Don't be jealous. You have Spencer."

_But he didn't feel scared or unsure about anything and his own eyes met the other ones with the same intensity and heat._

Well, Tala's and Bryan's gazes were heated, Spencer noted, DEFINITELY heated and much more… just shame that Kai's was one of a little animal trapped against the wall with dozen's of bloodthirsty hunters around him. Well… they'll have to work on that.

_Tala went up for a dominance fight with their tongues which Kai was just all too happy to lose but that didn't prevent him for fighting back nonetheless, and his nails scratched red pathways down Tala's back when he suddenly felt mouth on his cock, Bryan's mouth, sliding down and sucking tightly, his teeth carefully covered with his lips to give pure pleasure without any pain._

At that Kai jumped. And he would bold out of the room – if Dickenson didn't make sure to lock the door before. Damned Dickenson. Kai was SO going to kill him. A SLOW, PAINFUL death.

'Yeah,' his mind agreed, 'just thing about killing Dickenson… not about the fiction.'

Kai squirmed again. Damn and that blush didn't seem to get off of his face.

"_Not... longer..." Kai whimpered breathlessly when he lost the dominance-battle as expected and gripped Tala's buttock as Bryan pushed his tongue against the slit at the head of Kai's cock, making him see stars._

"_No oil here," Tala breathed incoherently_

Ian winced.

"Ouch… poor Kai."

_over Kai's chest as he licked it and Kai brought Tala's hand to his lips, licking just one finger provocatively and then sucking at three fingers, coating them with as much saliva as he could. When he was done, Tala didn't hesitate to push one finger into Kai's opening and wiggled it, stretching Kai and making him groan in pleasure when he found that one special place inside him. Soon, he added another finger, and Bryan raised his head, which made Kai whimper at the loss of that perfect sensation._

Kai gaped. Was THAT what one had to let the other do while… sex?! Of course he knew there was done SOMETHING, but reading THIS… no way he would ANYONE ever get to his ass. He really didn't desire having ANYONE'S fingers shoved up there. How could it even?! That was…. Not possible. For fuck's sake his body surely wasn't modified for something like that… right?

_Bryan's passionate gaze held Kai's eyes as the older man licked his own index finger, sucking at it (and the mere sight was enough for Kai to silently wish for more of that). He brought his hand down and pushed his wet finger in with Tala's other two, the rest of his hand gripping Tala's hand to synchronise their movements as their entwined fingers slowly slid out of Kai and then back in._

Tala couldn't stop the moan coming from his mouth – and winced in the next moment when Kai turned and glared at him. But it wasn't as scary as it could be, because the flush on younger boy's cheeks was too beautiful, too nice, too funny to make the death glare that horrifying.

_Kai already saw and felt stars at that, but didn't protest when the fingers withdrew to be replaced by something thicker and smoother which slammed into Kai without further questions._

_Oh yeah, the pain was there, _

Kai flinched again. Pain? PAIN?! Of course there was pain, why was there pain? Okay, Kai had his share of pain in the past… but that didn't mean he liked it. He blinked… what the… did that mean that the people who had sex were all… masochist? He threw suspicious glances at his teammates. Was he the only normal member of their team?!

… okay that was a bad question, of COURSE he was, but… was he the only NO-masochist member too?

_but Kai hadn't felt so complete in ten years since he had left them, never so good as when his thighs squeezed Bryan's waist and urged him to go faster, deeper, far into Kai's mind where he would engrave this moment so that nothing in this world would make him forget them ever again._

Kai DOUBTED that. REALLY doubted. Because, really, having his ass object free was surely much more better feeling than having someone's… part of body shoved up there… owch…

_But Bryan didn't accept Kai's pleas for more, he moved hellishly slowly even if his own balls threatened to burst at the tension that was already built up inside him. Instead, he controlled his body using the last straws of his will when he saw Tala licking his own fingers and pushing them between his own legs, his deep blue eyes squeezed shut as he was obviously trying not to come either when he prepared himself, far less carefully and much more quickly than he prepared Kai._

Kai felt a pang of satisfaction at that… at least he wasn't going to be the only one tortured there… hah. He looked over at Tala, but the other boy was staring at the screen, a bit breathless, but he was licking his lips… and didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

Damn.

"_Come," Tala's whisper caressed Bryan's ear along with a short lick and a bite, and Bryan pulled out, using that little while to control himself and fight down the tension at least a little bit._

_Kai moaned at the loss of the deliciously hard cock that filled him until now, but was quickly forced to gasp when Tala settled between his legs and thrust into him, his cock a bit thinner, but longer and more curved upwards which enabled Tala to find Kai's prostate in just a second and Kai cried out loudly when his vision blackened for a moment, his hand clutching the sheets under him tightly and the other one around Tala's neck, bringing him closer and deeper with all his might._

Tala couldn't help himself – his hand moved to his lap, squeezing shortly there and he looked at Kai – who had the expression of 'EEEEWWW… pull that OUT of me please' written all over his face. And Tala sighed. No the squeezing wasn't needed anymore.

…not in the moment at least.

_Tala stopped moving for just a second, breathing heavily and he winced slightly when Bryan pressed into him slowly, the head of his erection spreading Tala and Bryan tried to be patient and let Tala adjust, but then Kai squirmed for more friction and Tala's ass tightened around Bryan and he wasn't able to be considerate anymore. He drove into Tala's body, his eyes squeezed tightly at the familiar sensation that washed over him, and his body leaned forwards to feel Tala's hot skin under him. Bryan's hands came to rest on the undersides of Kai's thighs, massaging lightly as his fingers dug into Kai's muscles when he slowly pulled out and then plunged back into Tala's willing body that shuddered with the force of Bryan's movements and then started moving too, making Kai call out something unintelligible and loud._

Kai was trembling slightly as he hung his head down. Okay… he OFFICIALY wasn't letting Tala and Bryan touch him. He wasn't letting ANYONE touch him.

_They moved in perfect synchronisation, their gasps and moans hanging in the atmosphere heavy with love and lust and trust that they all felt as they were connected with each other, both physically and mentally now, each of them making the other one mad with passion with every move._

Bryan lifted an eyebrow and seated himself a little more comfortably as he licked his lips – not a bad mental image… not at all. Now how to just get Kai to do something like this? After this fiction he will DEFINITELY think about it… about how it would really be, how it would feel… and Bryan was SURE he will come to them. Sooner or later. The question is just what will he want. To relieve this thing or… the same thing Tala and Bryan want.

_Kai's fingers came to grasp Bryan's hair instead of the sheets as he felt like he was going to explode, the shudders racking through his whole body making both Tala and Bryan speed up and Tala pushed his hand inbetween their bodies, squeezing Kai's cock just as he came violently over their stomachs with a loud abandoned cry._

_Bryan came just a second later, when Kai leaned over Tala's shoulder and licked the tiny droplets of sweat off his forehead before he kissed him gently and yet intensely, and Bryan bit Kai's lower lip as he tried to muffle his own cry of ecstasy as he spilled into Tala, pressed tightly against the redhead's back. Then he slipped out of Tala and rolled off him to lie down next to Kai, who turned his head and smiled at Bryan, warmly, gently and lovingly, and Tala's heavy pants echoed above them as Bryan leaned over to brush his lips against Kai's in an understanding soft kiss. _

Ian blinked.

" Wait… Kai and Bryan both came? Now who would've thought that TALA would be the one to hold it the longest?"

Tala glared.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Weeeelll…"

Tala glared harder.

Kai was too busy gaping and blushing to even ask WHERE he came… or whatever else Ian meant.

_Then, Tala moaned and Bryan turned his head to him too, and Tala's lips were trembling, but still demanding and fierce when they claimed Bryan's own in a searing kiss as Tala came and then collapsed on Kai's chest, trying to catch his breath._

_Kai's hand tangled in the mass of sweat-soaked red hair and he smiled, his breath catching in Tala's hair when he whispered:_

"_Sorry it took me so long."_

Ian shrugged.

"Don't worry. It's better when it takes longer – the end is more pleasurable."

Kai turned his head, and gaped at Ian for a moment before turning back and staring at the screen.

_He felt Tala's grin against his chest long with the redhead's heavy pants as his heartbeat slowed down gradually._

"_What matters is that you remembered," Bryan muttered and snuggled closer to Kai, his actions soon imitated by Tala when the pirate captain regained his breath and lay down at Kai's other side, his arm draped over the former Colonel's chest._

_Colonel Kai Hiwatari had never slept so peacefully in his life as Phoenix did that night with two warm bodies pressed against him and two hot hearts beating in rhythm with his own._

Kai squirmed, looking at the screen. The blush wasn't THAT noticeable anymore, for what he was pretty thankful and he bit his lip. That whole thing seemed… intense. Hot… and warm and… just a little bit… interesting.

… would it really be like that to just sleep with them after they would do that? Would he really sleep so peacefully, would their heart really beat the same? Kai didn't know why… but in the back of his mind was shining a big bright 'yes'.

…but… those SCARY parts…

"_So, how did you find me?" Kai asked over his breakfast._

"_We knew where you were all this time, we just needed an opportunity to snatch you away," Bryan grinned at him and Kai suddenly felt a pang of self-conscious guilt at the fact that they really must have know about him. After all, he had spent last ten years trying to annihilate people like them, the pirates, the ones who were just disturbing the peace of Sela islands in the eyes of General Balkov and his subordinates._

"Poor Kai." Ian muttered bored. Where was the ACTION?!

_And in fact it was all false, the General was the one who was a traitor all along and the rough estimate of how many pirates his commanders had killed or imprisoned unfairly for trying to suppress Balkov's tyrannous rule… it made Kai feel sick and he pushed his plate away._

_Tala gave him a questioning look, then understood his friend's thoughts without words and put his hand on Kai's reassuringly._

"_Don't worry. What matters is what you will do from now on."_

"Like for example, sharing bed with them every night." The smallest boy leered and Kai rolled his eyes.

"_Any suggestions?" Kai asked bitingly as he wondered what he could possibly do that would erase his previous actions. Actions of ten years, actions of blind obedience to someone who didn't deserve it._

"_Actually, yes," Bryan looked up from his own plate and set his spoon down. They exchanged looks with Tala, looks that spoke volumes and were understood immediately by both, making Kai slightly afraid of what they were going to say._

"I know I know!" Ian jumped in his seat. "'We want another go'." He muttered in what HE thought was a perfect imitation of Bryan's voice as the others just rolled their eyes.

"_You don't have to do it," Tala said, still looking at Bryan but Kai was sure that the words were addressed to him._

Ian smirked.

"Don't worry. He will. What's the pain in the ass in comparison to the pleasure?"

"I can always kick your ass and trust me, you won't feel ANY pleasure there." Bryan growled darkly and Ian whimpered.

"_You saw the proof of what Boris was doing these last years," Bryan started slowly, choosing words carefully. When Kai nodded, he continued. "We've been fighting him for several years, but now he's searching for us because we took you, his most prized Colonel, away. And he's afraid of us, because he knows that we KNOW. And that we can prove it. That's why he'll be searching for us."_

Tala blinked.

"'he knows that we KNOW'. Why does it remind me on that Friends episode – 'but they don't know that we know that they know that we know that they know?'"

Kai lifted an eyebrow… and then shook his head, deciding not to ask.

_Kai nodded with a dark look on his face. He knew just what Boris Balkov was capable of doing in order to cover his deeds._

"_You want to fight him?" Kai asked, looking from Tala to Bryan and back, unable to comprehend why they were making so much fuss about something like that. It was just natural that they'd fight back, that they'd want to protect themselves and probably go to the Sela Court with the evidence they gathered…_

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"More like kill him."

"_We want to kill him," Tala answer__ed the questions in Kai's mind, his eyes down to the table in front of him as if it was making it all seem less horrible, less true if he didn't look at Kai._

The gray haired boy smirked.

"_You… want… what?" Kai blinked several times before the message got to his brain completely. "Are you nuts? He's guarded better than national treasure and he'll be extra cautious now that I'm with you."_

"_He doesn't know that," Bryan didn't look at Kai either, and it was frustrating the Phoenix a lot. Especially when something finally settled in his brain. Something that his friends and lovers needed him to do but were both too ashamed to ask directly._

"I'm still betting on another go." Ian muttered and Spencer chuckled quietly. He didn't believe Bryan and Tala when they told him that Ian was too much of a pervert… but now with these readings. He wasn't so sure anymore.

But hey… it was cute in that Ian-like way.

"_You want me to kill him?"_

_Finally, ocean-blue eyes met the crimson ones with a silent plea in them._

"_We thought about it, and it seems the only way we can succeed. As you already pointed out, he's careful about letting his guard down. And going to the officials won't do any good while he's alive and can bribe anyone to submit to his will."_

Spencer blinked.

"Wait… so that whole love scene before was only to make Kai kill Balkov?"

Kai turned to glare at Bryan and Tala and Bryan sighed. Damn… Spencer could sometimes shut up too.

_Oh yeah, Kai understood. And he knew he'd do it, but that didn't mean he liked it any better._

"_It's still a murder," he said weakly, Tala's warm palm over his hand suddenly almost too hot._

"_We know," Bryan said, his voice almost inaudible, and leaned back in his chair, sighing softly. _

"Wait… so I have a problem with killing Boris?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"_Look, Phoenix, we won't make you do it, we won't say there's no other way because there is…"_

"…_it's just that the other options are almost surely deemed to failure," Kai finished Bryan's sentence and looked at the table, as if the answers of the whole universe were written in the worn-out wood. As if it could make Kai believe in himself enough to not feel so bad about it all._

Bryan sighed as he put his hand over Kai's, squeezed it and grinned.

"Trust me, you don't need to feel bad about that."

Kai grinned and rolled his eyes… and pulled his hand away from Bryan's. He was NOT letting them touch him… NOT.

"_I'll do it," he said, even though he was sure both Falcon and Wolf understood that even without him spelling it out for them. But saying it out loud somehow made it feel more final, more real to Kai and he needed all the assurance he could get now._

"Assurance for killing Boris?" Tala lifted an eyebrow. "I would do it thankfully."

_Just like Tala and Bryan said, it was all too easy to get into General's office under a pretense of escaping the pirates and returning back "home"._

"_So you came back?" General Balkov sneered over his shoulder when he saw that the stray sheep returned back to the herd._

Kai frowned.

"I don't want to be Boris' sheep."

"Yeah," Tala nodded, "with him you can't be sure if he's not a zoophile."

"_Yeah," Kai nodded and didn't even bother now to fake the respect he hadn't felt for this man since he had seen the evidence of his true self, since he had remembered what life was he forced to live as a kid because of this very man._

Spencer sighed. Really, that was pretty accurate fact to… their joined hatred towards the man, because of what he forced their lives to be like. Even Kai hated Boris with passion and he didn't spend as much time in Abbey as the rest of them did.

_Boris' eyes widened in shock at the lack of honorifics… and, as Kai noticed without any amusement or satisfaction, fear. The old man growled and reached to his waist for his gun, the quick movement of his hand was supposed to end it all…_

Kai growled.

"Whatever. If killing me will end this fiction, bring it here, old fucker." Whatever. The insurance of not more perverted stuff was worth his fiction alike death.

…_if Kai weren't faster. _

Damn… Not such luck.

_He didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and when blood splattered all across the General's table, he didn't even blink. He didn't feel anything but emptiness as he watched life leave Boris Balkov's eyes, and when he turned to leave, he didn't feel any regrets, no regrets at all about not killing the tyrant sooner or about doing it at all._

Ian blinked.

"He didn't feel anything as he watched Boris die? What about the joy? Happiness? Mirth? Pleasure?" The boy frowned, before looking over at Kai. "You're weird."

Kai shrugged.

"It's not me."

_A weird sensation washed over him as he left the General's office. He felt freedom, true sensation of being able to do anything he wanted right now, not being commanded by anyone except his feelings for now…_

Spencer chuckled. Feelings. Kai… that was almost as hilarious as putting Bryan and feelings in the same sentence before. Really, this girl had OBVIOUSLY a sense of humor.

_And then, a pang of fear mingled with all that when he saw Bryan running towards him, panic contorting his face into a grimace Kai didn't remember ever seeing on Falcon's face. _

Ian sighed.

"Owch… somebody must have stepped on his poor – OW! Bryan!"

Bryan glared.

"You DIDN'T want to finish it."

Ian pouted.

"… I was going to say… beyblade."

Bryan smirked.

_Falcon was always composed, collected, the one to calm Wolf and Phoenix down when they became too excited about something… and now, he was panicking._

_Kai wasn't even able to ask what happened as he ran towards Bryan. The older man gripped Kai's arms painfully and his voice shook when he replied to an unsaid question._

"'I'll be impotent from now on, Kai!' OW! Bryan!" Ian winced. "Can't you take a joke?"

Bryan didn't answer, just pulled out another book from the bag and Spencer sighed. Okay, it seemed that instead of going home after today's reading he and Ian will have to go to the hospital after all. Damn that Blitzkrieg nature.

"_It's Tala… he bought it…"_

_Kai felt all blood drench from his face as he ran with Bryan, Falcon leading him through the corridors of the Sela fortress._

"_Wolf," Kai whispered as he fell to his knees next to Tala and took him into his arms, settling him to lean against his chest._

"Awwww that's so… romantic." Ian muttered with a grimace on his face. "Really when Tala is going to die, just kill him. Without the drama around, please."

Tala glared and Ian stuck out his tongue at him. Whatever. TALA didn't have the books. Hehe.

"_I'm fine," Tala muttered hoarsely and Kai winced when he looked down his friend's body to see his leg in a puddle of blood that was spreading too quickly._

"_We'll get you out of here… I promise…" Kai mumbled incoherently to Tala as Bryan lifted the redheaded captain, suddenly looking so very vulnerable and small in Bryan's arms, and Kai suddenly felt fear except the emptiness, the hollow places inside his soul filled with terror._

Kai frowned. Okay maybe it was a fiction, but he didn't like the thought of hurt Tala. He squirmed in his place and blinked when Tala's hand was suddenly on his tight and squeezing and the boy was smiling at him softly. And for once, Kai didn't pull away, because at the touch wasn't anything… perverted or sexual, it was only a way to calm him down. As if Tala read his mind. So Kai allowed himself to smile back a little, before looking back to the screen.

_No, Tala couldn't die, he just couldn't… not when they were reunited again… not now… not like this… not because of one stupid shot that accidentally got his artery… no…_

_For the first time in so long, Kai felt tears coming out of his eyes as he whispered silent promises and pleas to all gods known and unknown into Tala's hair as they hurried back to the ship, passing dead bodies of soldiers that were unlucky enough to cross the path of one very, very distressed grey-haired pirate._

Ian frowned.

"To the tears… I have a question. When you cry, are your tears red?" The small boy asked turning to Kai and the other boy lifted an eyebrow. What the… fuck?

"No."

"oh…" Ian shrugged. "Okay I just read that somewhere… in some other fanfiction probably."

Kai nodded and looked away. Really, why would Ian believe stupid things he read in fanfictions anyway-

"You READ those things?!" Kai asked, his head snapping back to Ian and the boy just shrugged.

"Only when I look for some… new ideas."

Okay… Kai DIDN'T want to understand that. Really didn't.

_Please, gods, don't let him go away now…_

Kai sighed.

"The end? Please?"

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"You WISH."

_Kai frowned into the depths of the wide ocean. The colour was just that crystal-clear blue that reminded him of Wolf's eyes, and Kai sighed heavily. He didn't cry – he knew that crying wouldn't help anything, but still, his chest felt heavy as he watched the aquamarine water glitter with energy._

_Tala was always annoyingly energetic too, his eyes sparkling like the waves right now, and Kai heaved another sigh._

Tala rolled his eyes.

"So I'm dead. Great. Why is it ALWAYS me?!"

Ian rolled his eyes.

"It's not. And it could be worse. I think I read a fanfiction somewhere where Kai wanted to kill himself because Tyson didn't love him."

Tala, Bryan and Kai stared and Spencer lifted an eyebrow.

"And why are you reading stuff like that with Kai and Tyson?"

Ian grinned and shrugged.

_Bryan's hand squeezed his shoulder and he touched the long fingers, looking around to meet the emerald eyes._

"_Don't be so gloomy," Bryan reprimanded him softly and leaned down, touching Kai's lips with his own, and then brought his hand up, caressing Kai's cheek._

"_It's not that bad."_

Tala gaped.

"I DIED and it's NOT so BAD?! THANK YOU!"

Bryan grinned.

"Don't be like that. It's a fiction Tala, not you."

"_I know," Kai sighed. He knew, it could have been so much worse, they could've all been dead, the plan could have failed and Boris could still live... "I know..." he whispered, and didn't need to explain. He knew that Bryan knew how he felt even without words, he knew that Falcon felt the same regret and guilt as he did..._

"At least you feel guilty." Tala muttered glaring at the screen. So NOT fair. No more action for him…

"_Who died?"_

_They both turned around and smiles crossed their faces immediately when a certain redhead showed up in the doorway and leaned heavily against the doorframe._

Bryan lifted an eyebrow.

"… wait he's NOT dead?"

Tala glared.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?"

_Sure, the Blitzkrieg's Captain had to endure a lot during the last two days when they were trying to keep him alive by all means possible – ALL means – but he was alive, and that mattered most._

"Yeah," Bryan rolled his eyes, "or more like the powers the fan girls posses of making some of the character awfully goddmoding was used there."

Tala's eyebrow twitched.

"There is STILL that disappointment."

Bryan shrugged.

"Sorry."

"_You should lie down, you're still not healed," Kai reprimanded him sternly, when in fact he wanted to carry Tala back to the bed and tie him up there - the redhead had strictly refused to be a 'lazy, useless piece of crap' any longer than strictly necessary. _

Kai rolled his eyes.

"At LEAST in a fiction."

The redhead frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"That you don't help one bit in REAL life, because you are too busy staring at the TV, drooling over some TV characters." It was Bryan who answered him… and Ian who continued.

"Or over Kai."

Tala pouted.

"I'm not THAT bad."

Spencer sighed and decided NOT to comment.

_Which, in Tala's view, meant 'until I'm able to stand up on my own without fainting from blood loss'._

_The standing-up-on-his-own part was still pretty questionable with Tala, but he frowned at Kai nonetheless._

"_I'm not dead. And it almost doesn't bleed now."_

"_Almost is the keyword there," Bryan growled at Tala, frustrated, and came to his side to support him if his one leg couldn't carry all the weight._

Ian frowned and grinned.

"You know… Tala without leg doesn't need to be that bad." When Kai lifted an eyebrow Ian beamed.

"He would be the submissive in bed always."

Bryan chuckled and Tala glared. The moment he'll get his hands on the bag…

"_I feel sorry for that poor leg of yours. I bet it wishes now that it had been cut off instead of the other one," Bryan smirked at Tala when the redhead stuck out his tongue at him for the 'almost' comment._

_Tala just pouted._

"_At least I get to be a full-fledged pirate from now on."_

Tala blinked.

"But it would be cool." When Kai looked at him questioningly, he continued.

"To be a pirate. I could be like Jack Sparrow! SO HOT!"

Bryan rolled his eyes. Yeah… Tala and TV… BAD combination.

_At their questioning looks, he winked:_

"_I'm getting a peg leg that will kick ass."_

"_Please, get a talking parrot, too," Kai rolled his eyes at that comment, and felt killing urge rising in him when Tala raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing both of them pointedly._

"_What for? I already have two."_

Kai and Bryan gaped before they turned to glare at Tala, who was smiling nervously, while Ian was too busy laughing his ass off.

"…not me?"

_**The End**_

_**A/N: **__Yeah. I KNOW that the plot is rushed. I know that the plot is lame. I know that the plot is barely there. But the main point of the whole story was the threesome, so sorry for the lack of any sufficient plot twists X'3_

Ian grinned as he brushed the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It was pretty good. With ACTION… and almost dying Tala." He grinned and chuckled when the redhead glared at him and dove for Bryan's bag with books.

"Give me one, I'm going to kill HIM!!!"

Bryan grinned evilly.

"You'll have to share. I'm going to kill him too for all those comments."

Ian winced and hid behind Spencer who held up his hands.

"Now, now… try to calm down. And look deep inside yourself Very, VERY deep. He is your friend, you love him like a brother. Now do you still want to hurt him?"

The look Tala and Bryan were giving him, said that YES, they DID want to kill him and then kick into his corpse for few more minutes and that they didn't care one bit for their any -almost – possible -relations.

… Ian's only luck was that the door unlocked in that moment and he was free to fled out.

***

Tala and Bryan shared a look when Kai STILL didn't return from the bathroom when he disappeared half an hour before. Oookay… maybe their happiness through the fic wasn't a good idea. Tala sighed.

"What do you think he's doing there?" The redhead asked squirming in his seat uncomfortably and pushing the fries around on his plate.

"Not something YOU would do there, I'm sure." Was Bryan's snappy answer before he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Probably talking with Miguel." When redhead's eyes widened and he looked around, Bryan added: "Via cell."

"Oh." Tala nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question, when the door to the bathroom opened and Kai stepped back to the restaurant, letting his phone drop to his pocket as Tala and Bryan shared a look, before looking back at the bladeing enigma as he sat down opposite them and glared.

"What is that act of yours supposed to mean?" Tala flinched at the coldness in Kai's voice. The one that the smaller teen used ONLY with enemies and Tala didn't like the thought of THEM being anything CLOSE to enemies for Kai. But before he could open his mouth, Bryan did.

"There is no act. We told you we liked you."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah after MOLESTING me."

Tala grinned innocently.

"Actually I think we told you BEFORE… the whole molesting deal." Tala's grin fell a bit at Kai's glare and the redhead gulped down.

"That means… you want to… do those things like in the… fiction with me?" The bluenette asked, still glaring, though THE glare wasn't so threatening anymore, seeing that almost sweet blush started to appear on said boys cheeks – it was almost like when they were kids again and Tala had hard time not to go all 'aaaaawwww' at Kai – he was sure Kai wouldn't like that.

"Yes," Bryan nodded and Kai's glare hardened as he looked at the oldest boy, "we want to do that and much more." Kai's hand was gripping the table by the time Bryan's last words came out, his knuckles turning white and the boy opened his mouth – just to have Bryan hurriedly interrupting anything he'd like to say.

"BUT also much less. Whatever you're going to allow us – and on your time, of course."

At that Kai blinked… and his hands let go of the table as he looked down. Okay… that didn't seem like Bryan and Tala only wanted a 'one go' like Ian said to him yesterday it almost sounded like a…

"…relationship?"

At that Tala grinned and nodded – Kai was FINALLY getting their point.

"Yeah."

Okay… that was SERIOUSLY new information. Relationship. With Tala and Bryan. HE. … and Kai noted, surprised, that MAYBE if they managed not to kill each other… MAYBE the 'relationship' thing could work.

"I need to think." He muttered as he stood up and felt, more than saw Bryan and Tala nodding.

"Okay…" Tala muttered but it didn't sound like his happy-self at all, it was more worried and when Kai looked up he noticed that both Russians were looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed, marched to the two and after a second of hesitation pecked both of them on the lips, before turning away.

"I just… need to think. I'll meet you tomorrow at readings." He muttered, frown and a light blush on his face as he ran- no… not RAN, Hiwatari's DON'T run… he just … walked away quickly than he would normally, pulling his cell out on the way to the door. He needed taxi.

***

Bryan and Tala gaped, staring after Kai until the boy's back disappeared behind the door before looking at each other.

Tala blinked as his hand touched his lips – okay it wasn't much of a kiss, but KAI kissed(okay, pecked) him on his OWN! And THAT counted.

"What the…"

Bryan blinked as well, confused for a second before smirking.

"I think that meant we didn't fuck up."

Tala grinned as well.

"Well… at least not _yet_." And the redhead winced when Bryan smacked him over the head.

**A/N: **Well that's all for now. Thanks again to **IanPhilippe** for letting me use her **Icehot**, and you people… go on and review to her work as well! I'm sure she deserves it seeing how crazy she is because of the reviews X3

And one more thanks to my beloved reviewers.

_**Rapunzelle, CaptainKai07869, Shyki, Darial Kuznetsova, kris the ninja pirate, chocolatexloverx16, marishka91, IloveKaiHiwatari, BurningWhiteTwilight **_(you really scared me with that nameXD), _**IanPhilippe, UNYSEDIRATA, pinkjasmin90.**_

I'm sorry if I didn't write a reply to all of you guys, but I was kinda busy with … problems with my life. Yeah, my mother managed to disown me once againXD.

Oh and the next chapter will be a fiction from **chocolatexloverx16. **

Okay, so… like it? Not? Am I really loosing my touch? Let me know please.

And next chapter should be up next weekend.

See you then, … friends XD !


End file.
